Dangerous Attraction
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: After leaving her sister, Katerina, Sophia searches for entertainment meeting a young lord who enjoys pretty little things with sharp tongues. But what happens when an vampire from her past shows up? KOL/OC
1. Chapter 1

My sister meant everything to me, she was the only family I had, the only person I could trust but in the end she chose those Salvatore brothers over me. I witnessed their relationship continue to grow and it was dangerous. Tonight at the ball I would leave and let her decide.

She was dancing with the Stefan as the eldest Salvatore watched envious. I made my way toward the dark haired boy smirking. "Damon, right?"

"You must be Sophia, Katherine's sister." He kissed my hand gently.

"Care to dance?" Damon smiled locking arms with me, leading toward the dance floor. I followed his exact move eyes never leaving his crystal blue ones. "You love her?"

He looked away from me toward my sister. "Yes."

The song ended and I headed toward Katherine. "hello sister."

"I saw you dancing with one of my brothers, care to explain?"

"Relax darling, unlike you I can just dance with a boy and not screw him." I smirked. "You should know I am leaving mystic falls, Katerina."

She turned to me shocked. "Why?"

I simply shrugged. "This town has nothing for me, I need entertainment."

"Go on than, Not like I need my baby sister-"

"Course not. You got your boys" I stormed out leaving Mystic Falls not looking back.

Over the centuries since I left I traveled around never staying in one spot that's when I begun hearing rumors about a lord who was unlike any other man seen before. I made my way toward England were many girls were gathering around the castle as a gift to the lord, whom held my attention. I followed the group of girls in the ball room admiring the décor when the doors behind us shut. Graceful foot steps walked down the stair.

One of the guards cleared his throat. "Ladies may I introduce to you lord Kol."

My smiled widened meeting the mans brown eyes, that held a dangerous gleam in them. I watched him curiously as he kissed each girls hand gently . Once he reached me I bowed handing my hand toward him liking the way his lips felt against my skin.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sophia, my lord." He nodded in approval than walked so he was facing all of us.

"I take it you have all been informed about what it is you are to do here."

"To serve you." All the girls said in sync I rolled my eyes at the desperate girls, all I wanted was to taste him, they were willing to do whatever HE wanted, like hell I'd do what he wanted.

"Lovely, now Carol get the girls ready for the showcase." Kol headed back upstairs as a lady dressed in ragged clothes pushed us toward a bathing area. Each of us got bathed than dressed in the most stunning dresses I've ever seen, this Kol must be one of the richer lords. She lead them into the dinning room not paying attention to me, giving me a chance to wonder around.

There was an empty room filled with magnificent paintings one of them was a family, I couldn't help but notice the empty spaces between each member.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I turned around pissed I didn't hear him.

"Who drew it?"

"My brother, he was the artist in the family." Kol stepped closer. "Why aren't you with the others? We are about to have dinner."

"I got lost." A lie, he took another step looking down at me. "What showcase were you talking about?"

"An auction, many men pay top dollar for a beautiful girl, Like yourself." he caressed me cheek than played with my brown curls. "Some I keep, others hold no interest to me."

"Are the rumors about you are true than?" I left his touch turning away from him.

"What talk would that be?" He whispered hands trailing down my body.

I smirked. "The lord who is like no other, stronger, faster, and best looking." Kol laughed pressing his lips on my neck.

"And what do you think?"

"I think you're like every other lord I've met." He stopped kissing my neck gripping me tightly. "You'd have a lot of knowledge on that matter, wouldn't you?"

"I would say so." My smile grew wider.

To my surprise he loosened his grip smirking. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

"You are really not going to kill me?"

"Now why would I do that? You'd bring good money."

I laughed making him turn his head curiously. "Yeah, that is not happening."

"Course it is love."

I walked up to him making direct eye contact. "You're not selling me, and I am leaving."

"I'm afraid your compulsion wont work on me,_love._"

"What are you than? A vampire?"

"An original." _What did I get myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

"An original." _What did I get myself into?_

My mouth hung open, God why do I always get myself into trouble.. "Don't tell me you lost your fight already."

"You haven't seen me fight yet, _love." _I repeated the word he seemed to use a lot. I noticed how he watched me with nothing but lust, good means I have an advantage. "You know I do have other ways of persuading you to let me go."

"And what ways would that be?"

I edged closer to him placing my hand on his chest. "Why don't you find out."

He pressed my back against the wall forcefully kissing my neck I pushed him against another wall ripping the top of the suit he wore off. To prove his dominance Kol pinned me against the wall tearing my dress clean off continuing to trail his lips on my skin leaving it buzzing as he pulled away.

"Nice try, perhaps another time. Right now we need to get you dressed. Again." I stood in shock. Did he just-no he couldn't have..Did he just reject me?

I bent down picking up the remains of the dress. "You did just rip the only dress I had."

"And unfortunately I'm out of gowns for the auction..You could just go like that." He leaned on the arch of the door with a smirk that was challenging. He wants to play games, than lets play.

"Fine." I dropped the dress walking to the kitchen than onto the stage were the other girls gawked.

They all had pretty fancy dresses and here I was wearing a bra and panties. Kol walked in wearing a new tux looking at me with an encouraging smile. I took in all the men faces each had facial hair and wore a devilish grin as the stepped up to examine every young girl. Each man that passed me made my skin crawl. The next guy that approached me grabbed my chin rather tightly instantly I jerked my chin back.

He laughed. "Feisty little thing, I like my girls with a little fight." He edged in closer to my ear. "I'm going to break you tonight." My body tensed I couldn't hear his heartbeat..Now that I really listened I couldn't hear any of the guys heartbeats like they were already dead.

KOLS POV:

Most of the usual guys showed up,which meant every girl would be bought. I watched Joseph approach Sophia and reach out to touch her, she pulled back. Should have known he'd like her, she was feisty and he would want to break her. He was mean with the girls he bought, if it were any other girl I would care less but something about the young vampire was so intriguing it would be a shame if she lost her spark.

Joseph walked beside me. "Not having a woman properly dressed is one way to spice up the bids."

"She refused to get dressed, fighter she is." I replied.

He laughed hollowly. "We will see about that."

_Indeed we will. _

I walked up to the stage motioning for the first young girl to step forward, she must have been 17 and was a dark beauty. "Give us a twirl darling." She did as I asked. The dark beauty went for 42 coins, which wasn't a bad deal.

Next was a blonde woman about 19 with piercing blue eyes her price was a little higher, was easily sold for 60.

Each girl was auctioned off the highest bid 450 for the youngest out of the group, perhaps 15. I grabbed Sofia knowing she wasn't going to step forward. "I'd watch out for this lovely lady, she tends to bite. Do I hear 250?"

SOFIA'S POV:

I looked over at Kol who was enjoying himself as I begun to sell for a higher price stopping at 400.

"500." The man from earlier stepped forward waving at me.

"800." I turned shocked hearing Kol's voice.  
"You can't buy your own girls Kol, that's cheating." The man growled.

"I may do whatever I wish with my girls, if you refuse to go higher-"

"900." The man countered.

"950." Kol replied smoothly as if buying furniture.

I heard the man swear before saying, "1,000!" The room became silent waiting for Kol to bring up the price. I bit my lower lip begging Kol with my eyes to do something! He shrugged. "Sold!" Joseph ran on the stage crashing his chapped lips on to mine sticking his tongue in my mouth. I tried to push him away but he was stronger eventually I got free and slapped him hard.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you." His black eyes held no humanity. The man pulled me with him, I looked at Kol who watched me his smirk gone. He shook hands with Kol. "If you'd excuse me, I have big plans for tonight."

Kol shrugged with indifference not looking me in the eyes."For the best, she's not really my type."

I felt sick, how could he be so heartless allowing me to get carried off with this monster..I kept trying to push him off without success.

"Yes keep fighting me, I like it." He held on tighter causing pain. I bared my fangs, he laughed doing the same before everything seemed to go black..


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in a dark room seemingly the same only thing odd was a pain in my neck. I stirred pulling my arms the same moment I did a burning pain struck my wrist. "Ugh!"

An evil laugh echoed from the darkness. "You're awake sweetheart. Good." Joseph jumped on top of me tightening the chains that bound me. "Put vervain on the chains."

"Kinky." I growled between clutched teeth.

He kissed my neck and I bit his ear causing him to pull back in pain. His ear was bleeding and no doubt I had ripped a piece off.

"Bitch!" He slapped me against the face hard.

I laughed pissing him off more."Thought you liked it rough, _sweetheart_."

The bear of a man lunged on me again with all of his weight. I felt dirty as his lips went down my stomach going lower, his hands caressing my thighs tightly.

I didn't quit fighting, _if it's a fight he wants that is what he shall get._ Suddenly his body fell still and limp. Before I could attempt to get him off, he was thrown off of me. A man in the shadows held Josephs bloody heart , he threw the organ than broke the chains.

"Miss me, darling?" Kol smirked carrying me in his arms. He saved me? Why?

"Where are you taking me?" I asked still in his arms.

"Back to my castle, get you cleaned up." He replied as if him saving my life was no big deal. Kol looked down to me smirking at my confused expression. "Well, I figured I owe you. After all I did sell you to that beast."

I pushed out from his hold landing on my feet.

"You're right this is your fault!" I slapped his face not as hard as I would've liked.

Kol stood shocked touching his cheek. "Did you just-" I aimed to strike again but he caught my wrist pulling me against him. I tried to ignore the feeling of my chest pressed against his. "A thank you would have been fine." He replied not hiding his cockiness.

"I was handling it." I grabbed my wrist back rubbing it gently.

Kol laugh softly. "Handling it? So him chaining you up was all part of your master plan to escape?"

"Somewhat.." I replied sheepish. He held out his coat toward me, I reluctantly took it covering my nearly bare body. "Thank you."

"You thank me for giving you a coat, but not for saving your life?" He was really not going to let that go.

"I was only in that situation because of you!" I growled back.

"You and I remember that situation very differently. As I recall you came to my castle and provoked me."

"You didn't have to sell me.." I mumbled following him inside a carriage that headed back to his castle.

As soon as we arrived Kol lead me to a big room upstairs. It was extravagant like the whole palace.

Kol rested against the door. "You can stay here for awhile."

I smirked "Thank you."  
"You need a shoulder to cry on or just some hot angry sex I'll be across the hall." Kol said seductively before walking out.

I watched him leave sighing as he was out of sight. I walked around the room pacing before stopping in front of a large cabinet finding many beautiful gowns inside. "So much for not having any extra gowns." I chuckled. In the bottom was a drawer filled with perfectly folded white nightgowns. I slowly pulled one of the gowns on than climbed into the bed instantly drifting off to sleep.

Sun light shined threw the window waking me up, a young girl was cleaning up.

"I'm sorry my lady, I did not mean to awaken you." She refused to look me in the eyes.

"You didn't wake me. Is Kol up?"

"Lord Kol is down in the courtyard preparing breakfast." I doubt he is the one preparing the food probably having one of his servants do all the work. "He requested your presence hoping you would accompany him."

"Inform him I'll be down shortly." I looked at the young girl who seemed afraid of me. "Child you having nothing to fear from me." Softly I pulled back her hair seeing bite marks, it's not me she was afraid of. She brushed her hair back covering the marks than rushed out. Shouldn't surprise me Kol was feeding on his servants. I changed into a soft pink and cream color dress admiring the outfit in the mirror. I sat in front of a small vanity and begun brushing my long dark chocolate hair loosening the curls. I stopped at the end of the door _what am I still doing here? Kol wouldn't even be aware if I had left until I was already long gone..I should just leave find a new guy, someone who isn't a complete ass._

_KOL'S POV:_

I awaited for Sophia to join me part of me unsure whether or not she was even still here. Time had passed and she has yet to come. Just as I was about to leave I saw her hazel eyes peering at me. She slowly greeted me with a courtesy.

I smiled taking in how the pink pink dress complimented her slightly pale skin. "I was beginning to believe you had left."

Sophia smirked. "Don't think it didn't cross my mind. Your place is lovely."

"Indeed it is." She rolled her eyes at my answer. "But not as lovely as you."

"The young girl said you were preparing breakfast." I lead her to an iron table with two chairs set up, I pulled her chair out for her. Fruit and pastries covered the small table.

"You live here alone?" She asked grabbing some fruit.

"Yes, never really cared for any long term company."My smile widened as she seductively took a bite from a strawberry. "How about you. Any family out there looking for you?"

"Most of my family is deceased except for my sister, but we haven't spoken in decades." She shrugged not caring for the topic. "What about you? The original family is quit the talk for vampires."

"Me and my family aren't on speaking terms..They chose their sides." I said more to myself, glad when she didn't push it. We enjoyed each others company when a drop of water landed, soon followed by more. I looked up seeing the rain.

"Afraid of a little rain, _my lord?_" She teased.

"Just wouldn't want to ruin your pretty dress."

"Now you're worried about ruining my dress." Sophia chuckled. "Perhaps we should carry on this conversation inside." Their was something hidden in her smile catching my curiosity.

SOFIA'S POV:

Kol followed me inside eyes seeming to linger on the dress that tightly stuck to my curves because of the rain. I leaned against the wall he placed his palm against the wall, stare focused on my lips. I knew what he was planning on doing next, I placed my hand his chest pushing him back walking away before turning toward him again. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to drink."

"What do you prefer?" He seemed shocked I had pushed him away.

"Well I am really thirsty haven't fed in a while."

Kol held his hand out to me. "Follow me." He lead me to his study clapping than four girls appeared. "You can have first choice."

"What a gentleman." I said sarcastically.

I looked at the girl with black hair and brown eyes, Kol continued to watch me. I never left his eyes as I tore at the girls throat dropping her lifeless body moving on the the next. He soon joined draining his own two girls. My eyes fixed on the blood on his lips. Before my mind could process anything my body already reacted. Kol picked me up my legs wrapped around him, his slightly chapped lips crashing down on mine.

"Isn't this a surprise." A girls with a similar accent to Kols voice caused us to break apart.

"Sister always a pleasure to see you." Kol replied rather annoyed. "As you can see you did just interrupt something, perhaps you should come back later."

I looked at the blonde embarrassed. "No, it's fine I should get changed." I quickly glanced at Kol before walking to the room I was staying at.. _That girl was his sister, and she just witnessed me and her brother almost having sex! It's a good thing she showed up I wasn't exactly in control right then. _I thought it weird his sister being here, since he had said him and his family haven't spoken, what changed?


	4. Chapter 4

KOLS POV:  
I glared at my sister for interrupting what would have been a fun time.  
"Don't look at me like that." She glared back.

"What are you doing here Bekah?"

"I can't visit my brother?"

"Did you and Klaus have another argument?"

"No, Nik sent me to tell you we were planning on having a family reunion."

"You can tell him, I am not going."

"Well that's the thing you don't have to go anywhere because him and Elijah are coming here." She smiled innocently.

"I already have a guest staying here I do not need any more." I growled.

"Kol don't be an ass."

"Fine, but you guys are not allowed to mess with the girl, understood?" Rebekah nodded than disappeared no doubt to chat with Sophia.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I had gotten out of the bath when someone zoomed in the room. It was Kols sister sitting on my bed.

"Hello." I said rapping the towel around me.

"Hi, what's your intentions with my brother?"

I smiled. "I fancy him."

"Kol? You fancy Kol?" She seemed shocked that I actually found her brother charming. I nodded. Her smile widened extending her hand toward me. "I'm Rebekah."

"Sophia." I took her hand shaking it. "I don't mean to intrude but Kol mentioned he wasn't close with his family, makes me curios as to why you are here."

"Our older brother thought it was time to try and be a family again."

"Sounds nice." I replied getting dressed. "Will you guys be staying here?"

"Yeah, sorry to interfere with you and Kol time."

"No it's fine, I might be leaving soon anyways best not to get involved."

"Why?"

"I'm not one to stay in one place for long, like to keep running."

"I know how that can be.." Rebekah looked down tears in her eyes, instinctively I hugged her. It took her a while to hug me back. "What are you running from?" I didn't answer I just knew I couldn't stay here, the longer I stay the closer I get to Kol and that can be dangerous . Me and Rebekah chatted she informed me about her family, and how their father was hunting them. I enjoyed her company reminded me of how me and my sister use to be before getting turned. "You know Kol use to be on the small side, I think that's why he's such ass." I laughed uncontrollably.

"She's lying." Kol walked in cheeks red.

"It's okay Kol you don't have to defend yourself." I teased.

"I'd be more than willing to show you, love." He smirked.

Rebekah stood up. "I'm going to rest see you two in the morning." Once she exited Kol threw himself on the bed.

I raised my eyebrow looking at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Thought we'd carry off our earlier discussion." He smirked. I crawled on him getting close to his ear.

"You mean this one?" My lips gently kissed his cheek. "Or this one?" I traced my fingers down his shirt ripping it a little. I bent down to kiss him but instead got off laying beside him. I had to control my laugh as he turned to me stunned. "I'm not having sex with you, best get that through your head."

His smirked widened. "I'll take that challenge."

"It's not- ugh!" I groaned as he left. "Damn boy.." That night I couldn't sleep when I did close my eyes I kept seeing my sister, it seemed like she needed my help every time I got close to her I saw his blue eyes looking at me with lethal intent. I could still remember the first time me and Katerina meet the two brothers..

_1490.._

"_Do explain why we are in England, sister dear?" I asked checking around the surroundings._

"_You were informed on what it is we are needed for."_

"_Ah yes A gift for this mysterious Niklaus and his brother right?"_

"_That is correct now be nice, here they come." Katerina said. I rolled my eyes turning to see who the man could be. Instantly my mind changed. He looked like a god._

"_Hello." Katerina said as I just starred. _

"_Katerina, Sophia, may I introduce you to lord Elijah." Trevor introduced us._

_Me and my sister shook his hand bowing, and courtesy. "Pleasure my lord." We both said._

"_Pleasure's mine." I couldn't help but noticed the way he watched Katerina, like she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. We continued to walk with him._

"_Where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katerina asked eager to meet lord Niklaus I however couldn't keep my eyes of of Elijah, he looked like a blast. _

"_Fashionably late as always." Elijah replied the same moment I saw deep blue eyes walk in. The man made his way toward us instantly looking at my sister. "Sophia, Katerina may I introduce to you Lord Niklaus."_

_He smirked kissing our hands gently. "Niklaus is the name my father please call me Klaus." _

_Me and Katerina stayed with the brothers quit enjoying being with them. _

_Elijah chased after me threw the courtyard unable to catch me._

_I stopped running causing him to fall over me. I laughed as he rolled off of me looking up to the sky. "For a lord you're a bit slow."_

_He laughed. "If I caught you the game would be over." _

"_Thank you for entertaining me."_

"_I took pity you looked awfully bland sitting inside the house." He smirked at the expression I gave him._

"_Yes well, my sister was suppose to spend the day with me, but I'm afraid she must have been busy with Lord Niklaus." _

"_The two have seem to taking a liking to each other." I snorted at that. "You do not agree?"_

"_I believe my sister wants to be in love with your brother however she does not feel like that toward him. Niklaus is quit charming but he is not one to show her the love she so desperately craves." _

_Elijah watched me. "What kind of love would that be?"_

_I sighed laying on the grass. "The kind of love that brings pain from being separated from that one person, and as if their absence would destroy every part of you...That is what my sister believes."_

_He turned to face me"What do you believe?"_  
_"I do not believe true love exist, if it does I would not admit it because I am afraid if life finds out it'll try and beat it out until we are left truly and utterly alone." Elijah stayed in silence neither if us speaking just laying. _

_More days passed and I took a liking toward Elijah, one night he came to me and revealed to me his brothers plan. My sister ran out the door but I could not move._

"_I thought you my friend.." I looked at Elijah with such betrayal._

"_I am which is why I'm doing this." He bit his wrist sticking it into my mouth. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth slowly going down my throat. _

_I wiped my mouth. "What did you do to me?"_

_Elijah did not meet my eyes. "Leave now."_

_Me and my sister ran that night she was able to escape I on the other hand got captured._

_Niklaus held me tight his sword pressed against my side. "Katerina I suggest you come out love before I kill sweet Sophia here!" _

_Elijah appeared out of the woods staring at me. "Brother, let her be she has nothing to do with this."_

"_On the contrary she is the perfect bait." Again he called out for my sister but she did not come out. "Oh well." A sharp pain hit my side before everything went black.._

My eyes snapped open at the memory.

"Are you alright?" Kol entered hair messy and shirtless. He caught me taking in his appearance. "I was asleep, not doing whatever was playing threw your mind."

"I didn't say anything." I replied giggling.

"You did not have to..Did you have a bad dream?" Kol sat beside me.

"It was nothing." He gave me a look that said he did not buy it. "I promise."

"Well if you promise.." He started sarcastically. I shoved him playfully making him laugh. "Get some rest tomorrow you meet my family and the fun begins." I nodded as he left.

That morning I headed downstairs hearing voices.

"So Kol, where is this mysterious girl Rebekah has been telling us about?" A familiar voice asked.

"I believe she is right here." Kol pointed up the stairs the same moment I walked down. That's when I saw the face of the voice.

"Elijah?" No, no way he can be here that would mean- A force hit me pinning me against the wall. "Hello Niklaus."

"I killed you." He growled.

"Guess not." Klaus got ready to strike but both Kol and Elijah pulled him off.

"Enough!" Elijah yelled as Kol helped me up.

"I take it you've met?" He smirked.

"Your brother murdered my entire family."

"I am truly sorry about that love, collateral damage is always messy."

"Family time always a blast." Kol said trying to lighten the mood.

"I wouldn't know someone here killed mine." I replied bitterly.

Elijah's hand rested on my shoulder instantly calming every nerve in my body. "Perhaps we should all go into the main room and have a drink. It seems we have a lot to catch up on." _indeed we do._


	5. Chapter 5

"It seems we have a lot to catch up on." _indeed we do._

"After you killed me I went back to my family but original asshole over there killed them." I glared toward Klaus. "My sister arrived soon after my arrival."

"Collateral damage." He singed making my anger rise. "Where is Katerina?"

"Wouldn't we both wish to know." I smirked

"I'd lose the attitude sweetheart, I am still curious as to who turned you."

"That's enough questions for today, how about those drinks." Elijah said the same moment 5 girls came out, one for each of us.

We fed together all sitting in silence.

"Sophia, how did you and Kol meet?" Rebekah asked with a happy tone.

"Oh, well your brother sold me to an even bigger asshole than he is." I smiled innocently at Kol who laughed.

"I did retrieve her though, as you can see."

"Yes, and here I am..Not exactly why I stay though."

"It's because you find me incredibly attractive."

I snorted at his remark. "You find yourself incredibly attractive." Elijah smiled along with Rebekah who laughed. The five of us conversed even Niklaus was sociable and not rude like he had been earlier. As we exited the main room I felt someone grab my elbow on instinct I grabbed the hand pulling it backwards.

"Forgot you could be jumpy." I let go laughing softly.

"Sorry Elijah, I did not know it was you."

He rubbed his wrist before embracing me. "How have you been?"

I hugged him back. "I've been better. My sister is a strumpet but I bet she's having fun."

"Kol is not harming you?" Elijah sounded concerned.

"He is being a good little host, besides his failed attempts to get me in his bed."

"Yes, my brother is- what's the word?"

"Friendly?" Elijah laughed nodding, I arched an eyebrow as he continued to smile. "A smile?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"You're the most serious person I know." He gave me a look. "Look there goes your serious vampire look."

"My serious vampire look?"

"Does not stray far from your worried vampire look."

He chuckled his arm still wrapped around me as we walked. "You think I'm too serious?" I nodded. "As I recall we had a blast before.-

"Before I turned yes..What happened to you after I turned. You sent some servant to me and I killed her, but you never came I always thought you would.."

"If I came my brother would have found out what you had become and kill you, for good." He cupped my face with his hands. "I had to protect you."

"I know.." I touched his hand with mine pulling it down. "It just would have been nice to have someone explain what was happening to me."

"I should have but I could not risk it. Besides you did not need me you had Katerina."

"I didn't find my sister until a year after I had turned, I killed so many people I couldn't stop." My mind flashed to images of all the victims, how they cried for mercy. I hadn't known a tear had begun to fall until Elijah wiped it away. "I wasn't meant to be evil, it hurts." He held be for a moment before I pulled back putting on a fake smile. "I'm going to find Rebekah, have some girl chat." I could tell he wanted to talk more but I had already escaped upstairs finding Rebekah in her room.

KOLS POV:

I watched envious as Elijah held Sophia in a comforting way.

Niklaus saw me glaring as he approached me chuckling. "She is a tasty little thing."

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

"You know the first sign of weakness is fancying anyone."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not falling for the vampire, although she is feisty." My brother gave me a look saying he did not believe me. "Once she is in my bed, willingly, she will be gone."

"So you wont mind if I kill her." I pinned Niklaus against a wall fangs in his face. Instantly I let him go knowing that was the reaction he wanted. "Still going to say you don't fancy her?"

Elijah walked up to us. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing, just having brother bonding, shall you be next?"

"is that a threat?" Elijah arched a brow.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation outside." I stepped forward feeling my adrenaline pumping.

"Boys stop acting like animals." Sophia walked downstairs with Rebekah at her side. "Me and Bekah are going out."

"By yourselves?" Me and Elijah asked at the same time, causing Niklaus to smirk.

"I think we can handle ourselves." Sophia answered with amusement.

"Besides anyone that messes with us I get to tear apart." Rebekah said with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Maybe one of us should accompany you." Elijah stated not trusting the two girls to not get into trouble.

Sophia groaned. "No! Girl time does not include boys hence the name."

"Just don't stay out to late love, shame if you got hurt." I said mockingly with a grin.

"I could just imagine you all heartbroken over it." She countered before heading out with Rebekah. As they walked out I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to occur..


	6. Chapter 6

SOPHIA'S POV:

"So Rebekah where shall we go?" I asked the blonde vampire.

"I just needed to get away from my brothers, Seemed like you did to."

"Yep Elijah and Kol in one room not safe for me. Not to mention Klaus."

"What is going on with you and Elijah?" Rebekah wondered trying to figure my relationship with her brothers.

"Nothing." I answered simply.

She arched a brow. "Nothing? Because my brother gave you his blood for a reason, not just for nothing."

"How did-"

"I saw the way he changed the talk when Nik brought up who turned you, was not hard to find out." She stopped walking stepping in front of me. "Tell me the truth about your relationship with Elijah."

"I care about him so much; he's the closest thing I have to a best friend." I was aware she had compelled me but I did not care.

"That is all you seek from him? Companionship?" Part of her didn't believe me..Truth be told part of me didn't either.

I smirked. "I mean if he wants something else, I am never one to turn down a handsome man."

Rebekah made fake gagging noises. "God you and Kol are perfect for each other!"

"He doesn't turn down a good looking man either? Strange." We laughed aimlessly wondering around England, not exactly sure where to go. "Oh I know!" I jumped excitably.

"Go on, spit it out."

"There is a ball tonight, Kol got an invitation but threw it away." I grabbed the piece of paper from inside my purse. Rebekah's smile widened. The castle wasn't nearly as beautiful as the one I had been staying at but it would do.

A tall man waited at the door. "Invitation." I handed him the paper. "This is for Lord Kol, You two don't look like him."

I made direct eye contact with the man. "You are going to let us in and do whatever we want."

"Yes ma'am." He moved out of the way allowing us entrance. I wore a fuchsia floor length ball gown, strapless and laced in the back, Bekah wore a similar gown except hers was teal. We made our way to the floor instantly greeted by many suitors none however caught my attention.

I noticed Rebekah making eye contact with a young man before smiling, looking down.

"Why don't you go talk with him?"

"Me? No my brothers wouldn't be pleased."

I looked around then back at her. "Do you see them anywhere, because I do not." I sighed as she didn't move, I pushed her toward the young fellow. "Hello, this is Lady Rebekah," He kissed her hand gently, "She was wondering if you cared to dance."

"I would love to." He locked arms with her.

I smiled to myself watching the two dance together.

"That was nice of you." A mans voice said from behind me. I jumped not hearing him come up. Something about the man gave me chills.

"I should be going.."

He grabbed my arm tightly. "But you just arrived sweetheart."

"Let me go." I growled but he didn't flinch just laughed.

"I just that it'd be polite for me to introduce myself."

"I do not really care who you are."

"You should, you are close with my children."

My body stood still, shocked. "Mikael?"

"So you've heard of me, Fantastic. Than you know not to say a word and follow me." My eyes quickly darted to Rebekah who was too into her date to notice anything.

"Don't test me." He glarred noticing my glance.

All though every nerve in my body was saying to fight him, my mind was screaming to not do anything stupid..Then again.. I motioned to punch him in the goods but he grabbed my hand twisting it back. I bit my lower lip trying not to cry out in pain.

I popped my wrist back in place. "Why shouldn't I scream for help?"

"You can, but I promise you it wont end well." His tone implied he was not lying. "Come with me." Mikael held his hand out toward me, and I took it reluctantly, before heading out I dropped my bracelet hoping Bekah would find it, and know something was wrong.

We exited the castle ending up at a small cabin in the woods. Inside looked like what nightmares were made of..There was and Iron chair with clutches and the arms and legs, meant to hold someone. Chains hung from the walls, what caught my attention was a neck chain with wooden nails sticking through.

"What is this place?" My voice was shaky.

"For now it's where your staying." A sharp pain shot through my neck before everything turned black.

KOLS POV:

Hours had passed and they still had not returned. I was getting inpatient.

My brother noticed my pacing. "Calm brother everything is fine."

"They've been gone far to long Elijah." Normally it was him whom worried to much.

"Do you wish to seek them?" That's when I noticed the worry hidden in his voice.

"No, they'll be back." I said trying to convince myself more than him.

I heard clanking of heels scurry inside, instantly me and Elijah zoomed down the stairs seeing Rebekah distraught.

"What happened?" She didn't answer. I held against a wall. "Where. Is. Sophia."

"I...I don't know..I found her bracelet but not her...I fear something has happened."

"And what where you doing when she vanished?" Elijah asked anger rising, but still he was trying to calm himself.

Niklaus entered bags in hand. "Bekah we gotta go sweetheart."

"What do you know Klaus?" I let Rebekah down facing my older brother.

"It seems our father has found us-"

"That's why you came here isn't it? Not for some ridiculous family reunion! You were running from our father and you hid here!"

"Yes it seems however he found us anyways, so you can either run with us or you're getting left behind." No concern was in his voice.

"You don't understand, I'm not leaving her behind."

"What happened to not caring about the young vampire." Klaus got into my face.

"Things change." I hissed only for Elijah to hold me back.  
"We'll find her, you have my word." Me and Elijah turned back before leaving looking at Rebekah who looked indecisive.

"Make your choice Them or me." Klaus said.

She gave me and Elijah an apologetic look. "I'm sorry..." Rebekah went to Klaus side. "Lets go Nik."

Me and Elijah departed searching for Sophia, Neither of us was leaving with out her. We followed her scent to a seemingly abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere. A scream was heard from inside. Elijah grabbed a rock throwing it at the door causing it to break open. Sophia was sitting in a chair in the middle with an iron choke holder around her neck; other chains were connected to it.

A man from the shadow pulled the other chains pulling the holder into her skin, piercing the wooden nails deep into her.

"No!" Me and Elijah rushed to the door, not being able to enter.

"Hello, boys. I was hoping for Niklaus he's probably not far behind." Mikael looked toward us.

"Klaus is not coming, so let the girl go." I growled watching his every move.

"You're protecting him." He accused pulling the chains again. Sophia shrieked. "If you want the girl come in and get her." Me and Elijah shared a look, not sure what to do..


	7. Chapter 7

Elijah walked inside the cabin standing in front of our father. "Niklaus is not here, he's already long gone."

"He's your blood I wouldn't believe you to give him up." Again Mikael pulled on the chain as Sophia cried out in pain. I stepped in walking toward him only for Elijah to hold me back, the same moment our father pulled out a stake from his vest.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Tears flowed down my cheeks, and I hated it, hated feeling weak, mostly hated I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Mikael pulled the chain again.  
"Ahh!" I screamed out against my will.

Kol seemed to be getting angrier as he entered the cabin never leaving my eyes.

"How 'bout we make a deal, you bring me Niklaus I give you the girl." Their father said.

Kol groaned getting annoyed. "Get this through your head old man. Klaus. Is. Gone."

A burning pain suddenly consumed my entire body. I looked past the boys seeing the sun slowly rising. I tried to find my ring that's when I saw it on Mikaels finger. It struck Kol what was about to happen, he charged pass Mikael crashing his body on mine blocking the sun.

Mikael tried to get Kol but Elijah threw him back struggling to fight him.

"Here put this on." Kol handed me his ring.

"I can't if I take it you'll-"

"I'll be fine. Put it on and get ready to run." I put the slightly big ring on, noticing as smoke seemed to becoming off of Kols body. He bit the inside of his cheek trying not to scream.

Kol tried to push me out not noticing Mikael throwing Elijah than coming from behind him holding a stake. Instantly I got in front of the stake pushing it inside Mikaels heart. He begun to turn gray.

"Is he dead?" I asked than looking back at Kol seeing he was still burning I wrapped his arm around my neck carrying him. "Elijah help me!"

Elijah rushed toward me helping me carry his younger brother who continued to burn. We ran holding Kol back to his mansion.

I placed him on the bed before closing all the curtains. His face was still burned I gently touched his cheek as not to harm him. "Are you going to be alright?"

He smirked a little. "Worried about me?"

I smiled back exposing my dimples. "Say I was."

Kol's smile widened as he grabbed me on the bed on top of his body. As I crashed on him he hissed in pain.

I got off apologetic. "Thanks for you know saving my life." He pulleed me back on him pressing his lips down on mine. He rolled on me ripping my dress off then continued kissing my neck going lower. I tore off his tux admiring his body. Kol begun to thrust in and out of me making me feel as If I'd go insane. My nails dug in his back, his grip tightening. I moaned his name causing him to smirk even more.

I laid in his arms liking the way he caressed my cheek puling my hair back.

"Now that is the proper way to thank someone." He mumbled.

I laughed than turned so I was facing him. "Elijah is waiting downstairs." Kol shrugged continuing to hold me tightly to him as if I'd disappear. "We can not stay, Mikael will awaken, and I doubt pleased. So get dressed and than we leave." He sighed but knew I was right as I got up he pulled my hand.

"Just a few more minutes.." He whined.

"We may not have a few minutes..I promise to make it up to you."

Kol smiled. "You better." He kissed me again than allowed me to get dressed.

Once I was dressed I headed downstairs where Elijah awaited.

"Where did Rebekah go?" I asked curious as to where my friend was at.  
"She left with Niklaus once Mikael arrived, I am sorry."

I shook my head. "I can't blame her...Where will we go now?"

"Anywhere we need to get far away." Kol answered walking downstairs looking like his normal self. The three off us took off ironically ending up back to the place I had abandoned my sister, Mystic Falls.

***Sorry for the short chapter promise next one will be longer. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and follows seriously makes my day thanks you(:**


	8. Chapter 8

We found a house and compelled the woman to let us in. Being here again felt strange and unreal.. Elijah rested his hand on my shoulder noticing me uncomfortable.

"Everything alright?"

"I just need to rest been running for a long time." He nodded the same moment Kol leaded me to one of the rooms.

The next morning I awoke with Kol laying next to me, clothes on. I quietly got up heading toward the kitchen where the woman who owned the house was at.

I grabbed the newspaper. "Any thing interesting?"

"A founding member was murdered." She answered joining me with a coffee.

"Who was it?"

"A Salvatore." My mouth hung open hearing that last name. "Funeral should be occurring in about 10 minutes." I got up and quickly changed into a black formal dress before sneaking out heading toward the barrier ground.

I stayed away during the ceremony hiding. A black crow screeched causing me to turn the same time I saw a familiar guy standing behind it.

I walked toward him smiling. "Damon Salvatore, surprised to see you still alive, at least sort of."

He smiled half-hearted. "Sophia Pierce, what are you doing here?"  
"Long long story..I heard about the Salvatore murder, any idea who did it?"

"Nope. I am sorry about your sister.."

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" He looked down sorrowful. "Damon, what has happened."

"I woke up and didn't know where I was, I went to the church I watched them drag her inside..They killed her Soph, she's gone.."

"No, you're lying!" He tried to comfort me but I shoved him off. "Do not touch me!" I felt like I was drowning slowly , my sister is dead? That's not possible she was strong and smart most of all careful the only people that knew were- I grabbed Damon zooming him somewhere in the middle of the woods.

"This is your fault!" Damon tried to break my grip but it was impossible . I tightened my hold cracking his ribs.

"Easy sweetheart wouldn't want to kill the boy would we?" His accent called from behind me.  
"Go away Elijah, this is none of your business."

"You harm him, I doubt you'll feel good later."

I released Damon feeling slightly bad about blaming him. "Sorry Damon..."  
"It's fine, but if you do not mind I have a funeral to get back to." I nodded as he walked away.

"An old friend of yours?" Elijah teased following behind me.

"He was one of my sisters lovers..He told me she was dead."

"You do not believe him?" He asked as if knowing I didn't.

"My sister was always careful we both had to be in order to keep running from Klaus."

"You think she's alive?"

"If so, why hasn't she contacted me in any way." Elijah wrapped his arm around me, I allowed him to comfort me as I placed my head on his shoulder. "You know I'm glad we got reconnected."

"Me too." He kissed my forehead as we walked back to the house where Kol was at. "Before I forget." He pulled out a blue sapphire ring and held it out toward me. "Got you a new sun ring."

I put the sapphire jewelry on, than slowly removed Kols.

"Now I can give your brother his ring back. He's probably dying being stuck in a house all day." Elijah agreed .

As if to prove me right just as we arrived Kol zoomed down.

"Where have you two been, leaving me alone." He crossed his arms over his chest.

I kissed his lips instantly calming him, "Sorry love, had something that needed to be done."

"You're back now, so shall we have at it?" He waited at the door.

"Have at what?"

"I need entertainment."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Than go, I gave you your ring back."

He grabbed my hands. "It's no fun going alone, join me Soph," I was about to protest when he gave me the most adorable expression and said, "It's the least you can do after all I did save your life. Twice."

My eyes rolled as a smile crept on my face. "Alright fine, I haven't had nearly enough to drink last night with your father trying to murder me."

"That's the spirit." Kol held the door open.

I turned to Elijah, feeling a tad guilty leaving him alone. "Why don't you join us?"

"Wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, please do come." I begged giving him a look that said not to leave me alone with Kol. No way was I going to sleep with him again, I had simply been caught off guard. Elijah followed us out needless to say it was a bit awkward.

"Where should we go?" I asked breaking the silence.

"There's this fight." Kol stated.

"A group of sweaty hormonal guys betting on an even greasier pair of men playing with each other?"

His face scrunched up. "Ew don't say it like that."

"Oh I am sorry did I ruin it for you?" I asked sarcastically.

His smirk returned. "We are still going."

I noticed a smile slowly form on Elijah's face brightening my mood.

I groaned as we entered a tent that was filled with alcohol and drunken men cheering, I looked at the fighting ring surprised seeing a red headed girl beating the crap out of a poor fellow.

I tugged Kol on the arm. "Do you know her?"  
"Ah, that feisty red head is Sage, she once loved my brother."

"Elijah?" I do not know why but the thought of them together made me slightly sick.

Elijah laughed having heard me. "Wrong brother."

"Niklaus?"

"Nope, Finn." Kol clapped as Sage knocked the man out with a single punch. "That is a good show."

"I could do better than those men.." I mumbled to myself.

"Against Sage? She's about 900 years old doubt you'd last very long."

My mouth hung open. "Is that a challenge?"

He shook his head and laughed. "That was not-"

I threw my cover at him. "Hold this, while I go change into something a bit more flexible."

Before he could argue I had taken off and returned shortly into clothes resembling Sage's except I wore tights instead of shorts.

The red head watched me curiously as I entered the ring. "What are you doing?"

I pulled the gloves off of the unconscious man the was now being helped off. "Figure I'd give you more of a challenge."

Her smile widened, "Lets give them a show than."

KOLS POV:  
I gave Sophia and encouraging smile before she entered the ring.

"I bet Sage knocks her out in round 3." I whispered to Elijah whom did not look amused. "Lighten up brother, two extremely attractive ladies are about to fight, and you do not seem a tad bit amused."

My brother sighed. "I'm sorry if seeing Sophia get hurt is not my definition of amusing."

"Relax, she can handle herself, I wouldn't allowed her in there if I believed she was in big harm."

"Her being around us is harmful enough.." He mumbled to himself, and I couldn't help but agree. "You truly do care for her."

I laughed. "Me care for a stubborn little vampire? Nope,"

Elijah did not seem to buy it, "Face it Kol, she is you, girl version."

"I am not falling for her." I stated firmly.

"That's not what you told Klaus, when we were trying to save her."

"Yes and before that I said I only wanted her in my bed willingly and well as you probably heard, I did get her in my bed. Which would not have been possible if our father terminated her."

Elijah simple shook his head calling bullshit on every word I said. "I'll prove it." I scanned the room looking for the perfect girl.

I moved about to flirt with a girl when Elijah grabbed my arm.  
"Don't do anything stupid." He warned.

"Far be it for me to cause a problem." I pulled my arm back heading toward the young girl.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Me and Sage exchanged blows hers no doubt more powerful. The crowd was enjoying the fight once round five came both of us were getting exhausted. Sage was about to stick but I grabbed her arm pulling it behind her back.  
"What's the matter sweetheart, thought you were a champ?

"I am!" She growled elbowing me in the gut than with one last punch to the face I felt my vision blur, and I stumbled against the ropes. She got ready to hit again when the bell rang and the fight was over.

Sage took off her glove , handing her hand at me. "Good fight."

I shook her hand, "You too, pretty sure you kicked my ass though."

She laughed motioning me to follow her into a smaller tent. "I'd say you held your ground. You're strong for a young vampire."She threw me a dress to change into to. "I haven't seen you here before."

I quickly changed. "Just passing by with some friends."

"Sage- Sophia?" Damon entered.

"You know each other?" Sage asked.

"Me and Damon go way back," I stated. "It was nice meeting you Sage. Damon." I left searching for Kol and Elijah unable to see them anywhere.

Elijah suddenly appeared in front of me.

"God Elijah you scared me." I laughed than noticed his expression. "Where's Kol? Has something happened?"

"Perhaps we should get back to the house I'm sure Kol will join us shortly." He tried to push me but I ran with inhuman speed outside spotting Kol in a car his hands caressing the body of a bare woman.

"Kol?" My voice was barley above a whisper but no doubt he heard.

He looked over at me smirking. "Hello love, just let me finish my snack and we can go."

"Oh no I wouldn't want to interrupt." I turned away only for a gust of wind to hit me and Kol to appear in front of me, shirtless. "Get out of my way."

"What's the matter now?" His hand touched my cheek but I pulled away. "Is this because I was feeding?"  
"It's not because or it, it's how you did it."  
"A girl is meant for more than food, she is meant for pleasure."

"And you seemed to be having tons of pleasure didn't you?"

He actually laughed. "You have no right to be mad at me."

"God you are just like every other guy on the planet!" I tried to turn but he grabbed my arm tightly.

"This right here, is exactly why I do not like to keep company someone always gets attached. So I am sorry if I lead on having any real feelings toward you."

"I don't know who I hate more you for being a complete asshole, or me for falling for your crap." I raised my hand to slap him but he caught it pulling my body close to his. For a second something crossed his features but before I could tell what it was he became emotionless. "And the reason you do not keep company is because you're too much of a coward to admit any form of feelings." Elijah's hand rested on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. "Please just leave me be, both of you." I stormed away tears threatening to leave my eyes. I went to the church feeling the need to.

"I should have never left you here, I should have stayed by your side." I said out loud. "I was wrong you were right okay!"

"Glad to hear you admit it." My sisters voice played in the darkness.

"Katerina?" I asked afraid I was going insane.

She smiled taking a step forward. "Miss me?"


	9. Chapter 9

She smiled taking a step forward. "Miss me?"

"How? I thought-"

"You didn't honestly think I'd let myself get killed, did you?" She had a bottle of alcohol in her hand. "Figured you could use something to drink, heard you and that boy fighting."

I took the bottle and drank. "Guys like him are exactly why I do not believe in true love."

"Yet you fell for him." She stated taking a drink as we sat on the floor outside the church.

"Shame on me for letting my walls down, never again."

My sister laughed. "That is what you said the last time."

"Yes but that was when I was human, being a vampire made me more stubborn."

"It also enhanced how fast you care not to mention your jealousy issues."

"Uh, I do not have jealousy issues!"

"You're kidding right? You got jealous at this Kol guy for being with another girl, when technically you guys were never really together, at least that's what I gather from what you've told me."

"Figures the dedicated slut would think that." I gulped another drink.

Katherine smirked. "Says the dedicated bitch." I couldn't help but laugh, i've really missed her.

"What made you come to me now?"

"I've been keeping an eye on Stefan who is here, when I heard screaming. That's when I saw you and a very attractive man- I have to say little sis I approve of your taste, that Kol is soo-"

"I get it he is like drop dead hot no need to remind me."

She gave me a dull stare before continuing. "Anyways I knew that look on your face, I saw it when Elijah told us Klaus' plan."

"My look of betrayal yes it's one I've been giving a lot lately."

"Not that, you were heartbroken."

"I was not-" I stopped knowing she wouldn't buy a word I said. "Fine. I cared for both of them and now here I am reliving my heartbreak except this time it hurts a hell of a lot more." I chugged the rest of the bottle then threw it against a tree.

"You could just switch it off you know."

"How?" She seemed indecisive. "I'm tired of feeling bad all the time, I'd rather feel nothing it's easier."

"Than turn it off."

"What off?"

"Your humanity." Thinking about turning everything off reminded me of the look in Johnathan's eyes when his disgusting body was on top of me, the mere thought gives me unpleasant shivers.

"I think I'll stick to drinking away my pain one bottle at a time. Thanks though."

"It's not that bad-" She was cut off as a twig snapped. We both immediately stood on our feet, eyes darting around the trees looking for any sign of movement. I narrowed my gaze seeing a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Katherine run!" I shouted but it was to late Klaus had her with a stake over her chest. I took a step forward.

"Not a wise move love. You are a lot easier to track down than Katerina ,considering you were with my brother."

"Kol's his brother!" My sister shouted and I gave her an apologetic look. "Nice going sis."

"It's not my fault! Okay well technically-"

"Enough, all this talk is boring me." Klaus interrupted annoyed.

"What do you want Niklaus?" I asked not daring to meet his eyes.

"I need you to do me a favor." He pointed toward me.

"Like hell I'd help you!" Klaus deepened the stake breaking skin. Katherine screamed out in pain. "Fine, just stop!" He stuck it deeper. "I said I'd help! Stop!"

Klaus laughed pulling the stake out. "That's a good girl. Now I need you to take this." He handed me a dagger. "And stick it in my little brothers heart."

"What?" My voice was quiet.

"I want you to dagger my brother." Klaus still held Katherine throwing the dagger in my direction. "It's dipped in the ashes of a white oak tree, you stick that in his heart he'll temporally be dead."

I slowly grabbed the dagger."What do you mean temporally?"

"Once the dagger is removed he will come back, but as long as it's in his heart he'll stay dead." He made it seem like killing his brother was no big deal.

"Why do you want him dead?"

"He's a lunatic and I don't know how long he will go without causing more trouble for me."

"You're scared of him?" I smirked.

"I fear no one." He growled clearly getting fed up. "You will do as your told love."

I'm getting so sick of the word love, I am just really starting to loath that word. "Fine. But if I do this you can not harm me or my sister once it's done."

"You have my word."

"One more question, why me? I mean why have me kill him, why don't you just do it?"

Klaus' smirk returned. "Because you doing it will bring more pain than I could ever do." My mind was saying I could just dagger Klaus and get Katherine. "Oh and in case you get any ideas the dagger wont work on me, you know me being a hybrid and all."

"Like you just read my mind." I mumbled holding the dagger.

"Once you've dagger Kol bring me his body and I'll give you your sister, do we have a deal?" I nodded in agreement before heading off to find Kol. God how do I even know he's still here! Why would he be! I checked all the local bars, usual drunk hideouts and Kol was nowhere.

However I did spot a familiar red head. I made my way toward her greeted by a tight hug.

"I need your help." She seemed interested motioning me to go on. "I came here with this guy named Kol-"

"Please don't tell me he's Finn's brother." Sage groaned when I nodded. "That ignorant little bastard always tried to get between me and Finn."

"Seems like something he'd do. Any-who I need your help to find him."

She drank a beer. "Why would I want to find him?"

"Just help me locate him that's all you have to do. Please" I begged which is not something I like to do. " You should know I do not say please often."

Sage sighed. "Alright." Me and Sage separated continuing to search for the original who was not easy to find.

We met up at another bar neither of us having any luck. That's when I heard his unmistakable accent.

I turned seeing his shaggy brown hair with a cup of alcohol in his hand. "Thanks Sage, I got it from here."

"No problem. I still wont a rematch." I smirked at her as she left.

I went to the stool beside Kol grabbing the bottle he held that replaced the cup. "Come on Kol that's enough."

"Who are you my father?" Booze covered his normally appealing breath.

"No but you are in my town." I smirked trying to lighten the mood. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my neck carrying his drunk body back to the house. "God you're a mess. Where's your brother?"

He laughed laying on the bed. "a hot mess." He corrected, "Elijah left not long after you."

I was going to apologize when he planted his chapped lips against mine. This kiss was different than before more desperate and rougher. I felt myself kissing him back falling on top of him. Kol was to distracted to notice me beginning to reach for the dagger I had tied behind my back. Something must have given me away because the next thing I know Kol is pinning me against the wall his hand tightly around my throat his eyes darting at the dagger in my hand.

"My brother give you that?" Betrayal crossed his face. "This whole time you've been in chutes with Niklaus!"

"No! I...I jus-" His grip tightened as he threw me on the other side of the room.  
"Enough, I do not wish to hear your lies!" He roared.

Quickly I rushed to pick up the dagger only for him to appear in front of me. "Please don't test me."

"But sweetheart it's what I'm good at." I smirked getting around him grabbing the dagger aiming it at him.

He laughed hallowly. "I should have known you were just another whore, what were you screwing Klaus the whole time? Wouldn't surprise me, _Love_"

_How can he think so low of me to have slept with his brother? Just another whore?_ I replayed his words until I felt nothing. No anger, sadness, no emotion. Most importantly no more pain. A smile crept on my face causing him to watch me curiously.

" I am really starting to hate that word."

"Whore? Yeah I bet you get that a lot." He smirked watching as I moved the dagger.

"No that ones fine. But love just boils my blood." Kol charged at me but I moved only angrier him as he hit the wall breaking it. If I kept angering him he wouldn't be focused.

This time when he charged I stuck the dagger right at his heart. "You're not worth any more of my time, and you're not worth my life." His grip loosened as his body went stiff. I carried Kols lifeless body back to the church dropping him at Klaus feet who smiled in response.

"Must say I did have my doubts."

"Just give me my sister." I demanded not scared of him.

Klaus circled me. "Somethings different about you..You turned it off didn't you?"

Katherine stood up her eyes wide. "Soph-"

"I did as you asked." I ignored my sister.

"Indeed you did. As I promised I will not harm you and your sister for now." He smirked.

"You gave me your word!" I yelled ready to strike only for Katerina to hold me back.

"How 'bout this I'll give you a 5 day head start."

"You assh-" Katherine grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Do not provoke him, lets go." I hissed at Klaus before leaving with Katherine disappearing in the shadows promising I wouldn't return to Mystic Falls.


	10. Chapter 10

***Hey guys I want to thank you for all your reviews/Follow/Favorites to Dangerous Attraction I really loved them. Review and tell me what you think thanks(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters beside my OC**

**Also this chapter starts off after Kol gets undaggered.**

I kissed the man trailing my fingers across his chest using my nails to slash smiling at the scarlet blood that ran down. My fangs bared back as I fed enjoying every second of it until he was drained.

Footsteps echoed through the mansion in a rush catching my attention. Katerina was hold a piece of paper looking concerned.

"Time to leave." She demanded.

"Aww but I like Italy lots of hot guys with sexy accents." I licked my lips loving the taste of blood. "What is that you got there?"

She held it behind her back. "Nothing."

I tried to reach over her but she moved it. "Come on Katherine what is it?"

Finally I managed to get hold of it reading the note out loud. "Please join the Mikaelson family- Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?"

Katherine's expression changed. "Who knows.. we really should be going."

"Katerina who are they?"

She sighed. "It's the original family.. Apparently Elijah undaggered them and now they are currently in Mystic Falls."

"All of them?" My voice was shaky against my will.

"How they found out our location I don't know. Frankly I don't care we just need to run again."

I smirked. "Or perhaps we can go."

"You're kidding right? Klaus will kill us the moment he sees us. Besides him I got two other Salvatores more than willing to kill me."

"That'd be fun, I am getting bored." My smile widened as I considered going. "It'd be rude to turn down such an invitation."

She rolled her eyes. "You just want to see Kol."

I shrugged. "Not really, I just hear free drinks and party."

Katherine study my features probably trying to figure out whether I meant it, and I did. "You feel nothing toward him?"

"I feel nothing toward him nor anyone for that matter." I stayed smirking waiting for her to cave.

"No humanity Sophia is really proving to be a pain for me."

I laughed. "Get use to it, she's not leaving anytime soon."

"You can go but I'm not."

"Goody more boys for me." I cheered packing some clothes. "I know I should bring a date. Katherine can you fetch me a guy- well not that guy because he's sort of dead."

"Get your own boy toy, I need a drink." My sister exited the room going to our secret stash of alcohol.

Part of me was tingling with thought of seeing Kol, he was a great kisser.

Once I arrived in Mystic Falls it felt like home making me a bit sick. A lot has changed which is to be expected. I studied every shop when I saw Stefan walking with someone who was a striking resemblance to my sister.

I smirked walking up to them. "So you're the famous doppelganger, honestly don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Sophia, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked his voice rough.

"Heard there was a ball." I face away from him toward the young girl. "What's your name?"

"Elena, you're Katherine's sister?" She asked.

"That I am." I noticed Stefan tense up. "No worries my sister stayed behind, I however could never turn down a good party. I do need dress though, Elena care to join me?"

"I don't know I was suppose to go with-"

"Never mind, I just thought of some else to accompany me. Rebekah is here right?" They nodded which was all I needed, I zoomed to the address on the card not surprised it was a mansion.

I knocked impatiently awaiting for someone to answer.

"Ball doesn't- Sophia?" Rebekah embraced me. "What are you doing here?"

I slowly hugged her back. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am. It's just a shock."

"Good. Now shall we go shopping, I need a dress."

"You're coming to the ball?"

"Duh, why else would I be here?"

"Well Kol is free I thought-"

"Is he now? I had no Idea." I smiled innocently as she followed me out heading to the mall.

"How about this one?" The blonde asked coming out in a tight green dress.

"Perfect." I smiled getting up. "My turn."

"Oh fun." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice. I picked out a strapless red dress that was tight on the top half of my body but ruffled and puffed on the bottom half, the corset was laced and the back was slit in a v shape. I twirled in front of Rebekah who starred stunned.

"I'll take that as a good sign."

"It is." She smiled compelling the clerk getting our dresses for free. "Are you going to get ready at our place or?"

"Best not to run into Kol, at least before I look hot." She laughed saying good bye.

KOLS POV:  
I was admiring myself in the mirror when Rebekah walked in with shopping bags.

"Rebekah tell me how handsome I am."

Bekah put her bags down and smirked. "Oh Kol you know I can't be compelled." All of us smiled when Klaus stomped in pointing his anger at Rebekah.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?" He growled making us all smirk, this should be entertaining.

"Here we go." Our sister replied smug.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" He threatened,

Rebekah may be a bitch at times but she was still my sister I was not going to let Klaus harm her, plus I'm bored.

I smirked turning my attention toward Klaus. "Again with the dagger threats, don't you have anything new?"

"Oh, go back to starring at yourself." My brother glared only pleasing me more.

"And who are you my father?"

"No Kol. But you're in my house."

"Than perhaps we should go outside." I challenged really hoping he'd take me up on it.

"Enough. Niklaus come." Mother called breaking up our fight. As soon as Klaus left Rebekah thanked me.

"You'll never guess who I saw in town today." She stated.

"Pretty sure I don't care." I replied fixing my tux.

"It was an old friend." She continued.

"I don't want to play games right now Bekah."

"Fine. If you do not wish to know-"

"Well now you have to tell me. Can't just say that and not tell me." I whined with sudden interest.

"It was Sophia. She's here." All amusement left my features. "She's coming to the ball."

"How does she even know about- You told contacted her?" I pointed at Elijah who held his hands up , and his shoe.

"Was not me." He replied look as shock as I.

"I invited the young vampire is there a problem?" Mother asked with Niklaus at her side smirking.

"She was a tasty little thing." He said as if recalling some past memory, angering me. The thought of his dirty hands on her raged me. _Why should I care? She killed me!_

Klaus noticed my anger putting his hands up in surrender. "Just joking brother, I never laid hands on her..Elijah however."

"He's lying." Elijah answered smoothly.

"Why did you invite her?" I asked mother trying to compose myself.

"Klaus told me about the girl, I believed she'd be good for you." Of course Klaus informed her. "Now children continue to get ready guest will arrive shortly."

I glared at my brother, _this should be an interesting night._


	11. Chapter 11

SOPHIA'S POV:

I sat at on a stool at the Grill savoring the drink in my hand when someone sat beside me.

"Damon Salvatore what a pleasant surprise." I smirked not looking at the man.

"Sophia Pierce always a pleasure, but you are in my seat." He smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry wasn't aware this seat was taken" I looked over at him up and down biting my lower lip. "My my how time has been good to you."

"Not a dog yourself."

"Is that anyway to complement a lady?"

"You're Katherine's sister that's the best you'll get." He took the seat next to me ordering a glass. "I take it you're here for Kol."

"Now why does everyone assume I'm here for that original asshole." I growled finishing my drink.

"You honestly aren't here for him?" I shook my head. "Good than you could help us take them down."

That bit of information caught my interest, "You can't kill an original Damon, believe me I already tried."

"We might have found a way."

"How?" I leaned in closer.

"First I need to know you're on our side."

"Let me guess your little group consist of you, your brother, and that Katherine wanna be."

"She may look like your sister but she's nothing like her."

"Whatever you say. So when do we take them down?"

"At the ball Esther wants to talk with Elena, but I don't trust her, I need you to have my back and stop Elena from talking to the witch."

"On one condition, you go as my date." I smiled.

"No time to compel yourself some desperate guy?" Damon teased.

"Aw come on not like you have anyone to take with Elena and Stefan going together." I countered.

"Fine, pick you up in a hour."

"See you soon." I smirked leaving to get ready.

KOLS POV:

I impatiently tapped my foot feeling on edge.

"Is someone nervous?" My sister said.

"Why would I be nervous?"  
"Guest are arriving, it's only a matter of time before Sophia shows up."

I rolled my eyes ignoring here when another guest arrived. My eyes instantly went to her hazel ones noticing something different. Her hand was locked with the eldest Salvatore.

"I think I'll go introduce myself to the mayor." I whispered to Bekah leaving her side.

Of course the same moment I approach the girl Damon Salvatore joins us.

"Mayor Lockwood, we haven't formally been introduced, Kol Mikaelson." I kissed her hand gently infecting her with my charm. " I hope your lovely town embraced us as much as we plan to embrace it."

Damon holds his hand out toward me. "Damon Salvatore. Have we met before?"

All I can do is glare at him. "I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." I left them both baffled about to head toward Rebekah when I see Sophia standing next to her laughing at something.

The brunette catches me, making her smile widen. She seductively bites her lower lip eyes wondering my body.

"Kol Mikaelson." Sophia says my name in a whisper sending chills down my spine against my will.

Now I have no choice but to go up to them.

I smirk taking in her appearance, time hasn't changed her at all still very very attractive. "Hello Sophia."

"Kol. Good to know being in a box didn't change your appearance." She smiled innocently her words fulled with venom.

"Why so harsh love?" I smiled more as the corner of her lips twitched once I called her love.

"I'm going to find Elijah." She stated.

"Aww but we were just getting reconnected!" I called after as she left, not before flipping me off.

SOPHIA'S POV:

God why does he have to be so ugh! He always finds a way to get under my skin his presence alone causes me to relive feelings I thought had been long gone. _Stop it, he's an asshole not worth any feelings._ I repeated those words until it settled in.

Elijah was wearing a tux, not surprising, as he walked toward me. "Old friend, how have you been?"

I hugged him. "I've been good. How about you?"

He sighed. "Well I'm not dead so."

I laughed. "That is good. I heard your mother is back, everything okay?"

"I don't know she wishes to speak with Elena, I'm not sure what about."

I swallowed a lump in my throat before speaking. "I'm sure it'll be fine." He nodded when a glass being tapped caught our attention.

A lady, I assume Esther, motioned for Elijah and his siblings to join her at the top of the stairs.

"I'd like to thank everyone for joining us today, me and my family appreciate how welcoming everyone has been. Now if everyone can grab a partner whom they did not accompany and join us in our annual waltz in the main room." Esther smiled and everyone begun to find partners.

Elijah held his hand out toward me. "Care to dance?"

For a split second I saw Kol look in my direction before grabbing some dumb whore to dance with.

My attention returned to Elijah. "I'd love to."

The music started and I moved perfectly with Elijah. He twirled me than caught me pressing my body against his.

"Elijah never knew you were such a good dancer." I smiled.

"I've had a lot of time." He smiled twirling me again but this time a pair of rougher hands held me.

His brown eyes looked down into mine.

"God why did it have to be you." I glared.

"Still holding a grudge are we?" Kol smirked hands lowering down my back and continuing to lower.

I grabbed his hand placing it higher. "Do that again and you'll be missing an arm."

He laughed his breath brushing against my skin slightly. "Still feisty."

I rolled my eyes trying to ignore his body against mine. "I was really hopping you'd be in a box for another hundred years."

"Sorry to disappoint you love." We danced in silence before Kol said, "You and that Salvatore seem awfully cozy."

I arched a brow looking up at him. "Jealous?"

He snorted. "Of only one of the many guys I'm sure you've been with? Not a chance."

I shook my head making my curls bounce. "Well a girl needs pleasure. At least last I checked that's how you felt."

"You've been getting a lot of pleasure I bet." His tone was harsh and so pissing me off.

"You have no right to be mad at me. After all not like I mean anything to you so drop it." Before he could say anything else I stormed off feeling my anger rise. _How dare he! I am not some whore, okay I mess around but it's not like I have a guy on the side! _

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Are you okay miss?" A man asked concerned.

He was cute enough, good I need a snack.

I made direct eye contact with the man. "Follow me and don't say a word." He nodded following me into an empty room.

I tossed him on the furniture sitting on his lap kissing his neck than sunk my fangs in drinking until I felt his body go still. I wiped my mouth cleaning myself up before going back to the part where I saw Elena and Damon head into a room. My attention spiked as I saw Stefan enter soon after. I did make a deal with Damon but he hasn't been a very good date so I stayed in the shadows witnessing as the youngest Salvatore snapped the others neck. I simply turned away walking outside grabbing my phone out.

"Hey sis I take it you're out of Italy."

"Yep any idea how they found us?"

"I'm guessing it had something to do with their mother being a very powerful witch."

"So you've heard of me, fantastic." Esther said from behind me.

"Uh Katherine I'm gonna have to let you go." I hung up facing the witch.

"You must be Sophia it is a pleasure to meet you." She shook my hand. "I was wondering if you would assist me in something."

I watched her curiously. "What is it?"

"Not here let us go somewhere more private." Her tone implied she wasn't suggesting she was ordering. _What the hell could she want with me?_


	12. Chapter 12

Esther lead me into an empty room where Finn and Elena waited. The doppelganger looked toward me shocked.

"What is she doing here?" Finn asked.

"Sophia is going to help us." Esther answered smoothly burning sage. "She is going to be a distraction."

"What makes you believe I'll help you?" I squinted.

"Last I heard you assisted my son in killing my other son."

"Ah yes but that was temporally." I stayed smirking watching Finn and his mother.

"So you cared enough to make sure he wouldn't stay dead?" She asked skeptical.

"I do not care for him." I replied through clutched teeth.

"Good than you'll help Elena and her friends."

"Fine." I agreed. "What shall I do?"

"Whatever they ask." Original witch turned from me to Elena using her blood to cast a spell that linked her children. I left a couple minutes after Elena as not to cause any suspicion. Just as I walked down the stairs Kol met my eyes, for a second something sparked in them until they returned normal.

A hand landed on my waist pulling me close.  
"Hello Niklaus." I smirked not bothering to remove his hand liking the glare Kol was giving us.

"Sophia sweetheart it's so good to see you again."

"If only I could say the same." Making my voice sounding innocent yet filled with bitterness.

"Mustn't be so harsh love, after all I could kill you and your sister." He threatened.

"You'd have to find her first, and if I am harmed I doubt Elijah would be pleased nor would Rebekah."

"They'd get over it . When you're immortal it tends to be difficult to hold grudges."

"Might I ask why your hand is touching me?"

"The same reason you haven't removed it, because this little movement angers my brother." he placed his lips close to my ear. "You enjoy his jealousy."

KOLS POV:  
Klaus touched Sophia making me slightly angry. I waited for her to pull from his touch which she didn't. I drank the rest of my champagne when Rebekah came to me.

"Where's your date?" I asked.

"Flirting with his ex." She growled.

"You've changed Bekah, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness."

"Like you would know anything about settling. And I only brought him here to kill him,he's friends with that doppelganger bitch he dies she suffers win win."

"I take it you need me to do the dirty work." I replied knowing my sister already got in trouble today.

"I'll lure him outside-"

"Outside? What's wrong with right here, right now. Make a scene." I smirked really needing to kill something as Sophia continued to speak with Niklaus.

"You sound like an idiot Kol, mother would kill you if you ruined her party. Just wait outside."

_Fine I'll do it her way for now. _

I waited for my sister to bring the human outside disappointed when she protected him bringing him back to the party.

"Figured I'd find you out here." Sophia came out of the shadows.

"Shouldn't you be charming up with Niklaus?"

She laughed quietly. "Although your brother is very charming he's kind of an ass."

I couldn't help but laugh along with her. "How did you know I was outside?"

"I saw you leave." She replied taking a step closer.

"You were watching me?" I arched a brow smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sophia smirked. "Your mother is about to give a toast best we get back inside." We went back inside when the servants were handing out a reddish alcohol.

Mother was on the stairs getting ready to give a speech.

"Thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers" She held her glass up.

Sophia looked toward me holding her glass out. "Cheers."

I tapped my glass with hers. "Cheers darling."

SOPHIA'S POV:

I felt bad watching Kol drink his death sentence.

"Kol I'm sorry." I blurted earning a confusing look from him. "Uh you know for the dagger thing." I could tell he didn't know what to say to that, " I should go need to find a place to stay anyways."

I turned only for Kol to grab my arm. "Why did you come?"

I shrugged. "I was bored." He released my arm allowing me to leave. I walked over to Elena who seemed to be having a disagreement with Damon as he stormed off.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Damon's being Damon." She said shaking her head. "I honestly don't know what to do anymore."

"Here's my philosophy on dating it's important to have somebody that can make you laugh, somebody you can trust, and you know somebody that can turn you on, and it's very important that these three people don't know each other."

Elena laughed in away that reminded me of my sister, before she turned and became a heartless bitch. A cracking sound caused all the vampires, and Elena who followed me, to walk outside.  
"Damon! What are you crazy?" Stefan asked looking at Kols non-moving body.

"Far be it for me to cause a problem." The Salvatore replied than left.

"Bekah help me get your brother into the house." I rushed down to Kols body picking him up. Rebekah helped me get him inside and place him into his room, thankfully the guest had left so they hadn't seen us take his unconscious body.

Elena waited for me at the door. "You can stay at my place."

I smiled at her. "Thanks but Esther invited me to stay here. No doubt to keep an eye on me, I don't think she likes me much."

"She's probably worried you're going to ruin the plan."  
"My conscience is cleared, how about you? You being mortal means you have your humanity."

"I'll be fine, the quicker this is over the better." I agreed with her before heading to the guest room when I decided to have a little fun. I snuck into Kols room sitting at the edge of his bed, _You are about to have a hell of a dream_ I smiled to myself.

KOLS POV:  
_The shower was running, Funny I don't remember turning it on._

_I walked in seeing her long brown hair sticking to her back. _

_She saw me smiling as she dropped her towel. "Oops." Her hazel eyes watched me with nothing but lust as she walked closer tracing my chest with her finger before ripping my shirt off. Sophia forcefully pinned me to the bathroom wall every kiss sending shock waves. I lifted her body up, her legs wrapping around my waist tugging and aching for more. I kissed her neck than rushed to the bed tossing her on it then quickly laid my body on hers. I continued to kiss her body from her stomach than going back to her lips._

That morning I woke up sweating as my heart pounded against my chest. I had to compose myself before heading downstairs where Sophia laid on the couch her body stretched out seductively, giggling the moment she saw me.

"Why are you do happy?"

"Well Mr. Mikaelson I could ask you the same thing." She pointed at my personal place than erupt into laughter.

I glared at her. "Like you don't know."

She sobered up looking at me innocently "What ever do you mean?"

"I know you messed with my head last night, shower was a nice touch."

"Don't act like you didn't love it." She stood up placing her hand on my chest tracing her fingers against my shirt. "You loved every bit of it." She leaned in for a moment I thought she was going to kiss me but instead she pulled away grabbing her bag. "I have to take a shower, than I'm heading out."

"Where to?" I followed her to the bathroom.

"Out with a friend." She removed her shirt and pants only standing in her bra and underwear.

I leaned on the arch of the door examining her appearance. "No invitation?"

She slowly begun to shut the door. "You already had your shower time, remember?" I laughed as the door shut.

SOPHIA'S POV:

The look on Kols face as I shut the door gave me a very satisfying feeling. By the time I exited the shower Kol was already gone and the others were not my concern. I ran to the Salvatore's where I saw Rebekah do the walk of shame out of the house the same moment Elena showed up.

I stayed hidden until she left not really wanting to get in the middle of their little problems.

"My favorite Petrova sister please do come in." Damon said sarcastically inviting me in.

"Elena probably told you guys about the link. So when's the whole thing going down?"

"Tonight. Esther's drawing powers from the Bennett line to take out her children." Stefan answered.

"Don't going running off and tell your boyfriend." Damon warned.

"I'm not saying a word to Kol."

He arched a brow. "Kol? I was referring to Elijah saw you two dancing seemed cozy.. Are you sleeping with his little brother?" Damon smiled.

"No, I may have before but that is so not the point." I rolled my eyes it was clear he wouldn't let this one go. "Just call me if you need anything."

"Will do." He replied still smiling.

"Stop giving me that look." I squirmed, "Okay don't need the look of shame from someone who just slept with Rebekah."

Damon held his hands up in surrender. "You know only the guilty defend themselves."

"Shut it Salvatore." I growled than headed out back to the Mikaelson's place surprised to find it empty.

"Kol! Elijah, hello anybody home!" I sighed when nobody replied.

"Sophia, I was wondering if you could accompany me." Elijah appeared out of nowhere.

"Really Elijah, I told you it scares me when you sneak up on me." His smile made me feel regretful of his soon demise. "Where are we going?"

"I need to speak with Elena."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Any particular reason?"

"I just have questions about my mothers intentions." I nodded following him out. Once we reached Elena's he asked her to join us which she did not argue with. Elijah drove us to a place in the woods.

"I forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah said exiting the car.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena replied getting out.

"This is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that crossed the entire area." I listened never hearing of their past. "It was natures way of providing us shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance.."

"Elijah, I should probably go home." Elena said looking toward me nervous

"I admire you Elena, you remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us..It's not your nature to be deceitful yet when I asked you about your conversation with my mother the other night you lied to my face."

"Elijah, what are you getting at?" I asked stepping forward.

"I told you what you're mother said, she only wants you guys to be a family again." Elena said her voice a tad shaky.

"I can hear your heartbeat, it jumps when you're being dishonest, you lied to me at the ball and you're lying to me now. Tell me the truth." Elijah was threatening.

"I never wanted this to happen.." She backed away as Elijah got closer.

"What, Elena?" Elijah asked taking a step closer.  
"We were told that whatever was in the coffin was going to kill Klaus, When we found out it was your mother, we didn't know what to think..When she asked to see me I thought she could help that she would find a way to kill him..It's not just Klaus she wants dead."

"She wants to kill us all doesn't she?" Elijah was hurt I could feel it, "She wants to do the evil she created."

"I'm so sorry Elijah..I wish there was something I could do to help.."  
"One thing I learned about my time on this earth is be careful what you wish for." Elijah broke the ground beneath us grabbing Elena down the hole. Elijah shot out of the hole with no Elena. "Time to leave."

"I apologize Elijah for what your mother is planning."

"No matter I'll find a way to stop her." He turned to face me. "Can you warn Kol and Niklaus about Esther plans?"

"Of course." Once Elijah left and out of ear shot I grabbed my phone. "Damon we have a problem."


	13. Youtube video you should check out(:

Go to youtube and search **Kol & Gabriella- How could you be so heartless? [ Request from damonluva23]**

This song fits them perfectly (At least I think so lol) Also the girl in the video is how I pictured Sophia so check it out if you want(:


	14. Chapter 14

"Damon we have a problem."

We had about two options. Option A we kill one of the Bennetts. Option B we dagger one of them and pray it works.

"I take it we're going with option B." I stated as the Salvatore's stayed in silence. "Guys we need to do something Elijah has Elena."

"And you didn't do anything to stop him now did you?" Damon accused getting in my face.

"Don't blame me, if your human could lie better we wouldn't have this problem! Besides how was I suppose to take on an original? We would both be dead."

"She has a point." Stefan sided with me.

"Thank you. Here I thought Damon was my favorite Salvatore guess I'm team Stefan now."

"Sophia head to the Grill, you distract Kol so Alaric can dagger him." Stefan said while they both ignore my statement.

"What about Klaus he'll see the whole thing?"

"Don't worry about him, Caroline has that covered."

I nodded and headed toward the Grill.

KOLS POV:

Klaus got went after the blonde vampire like a lost puppy leaving me completely bored.

Sophia walked in looking toward me than going directly to the pool table joining Alaric Saltzman. When the history teacher went to get drinks I walked up behind her placing on hand on her waist and the other on her hand that was placed on the pool stick.

"A woman of your caliber ought to keep more suitable company." She turned around, her back pressing against the table her chest pressed against mine.

"I assume you're talking about yourself?"  
"You assumed right." I smirked caressing her check.

"I can't.." She said lowly backing away from me.

I walked toward her feeling like I had done something wrong. "Soph-" Her lips cut me off as she desperately kissed me. I kissed her back holding her close to me. We broke apart breathless for air, neither needing it. "Wow, forgot you were such a magnificent kisser." I looked at her confused when tears begun to fall. "What's wrong love?"

Her eyes went behind me every feature seemed saddened . "Do it."

I turned to she what she was talking about when a sharp pain went through my heart and everything went black.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I caught Kols body feeling like apart of me was dying.

"Ric help me, please." My voice was shaky as he took Kol from me. _God I just killed Kol not to mention Elijah! _Just as we exited my guilt was becoming unbearable. I threw Alaric against a metal trash bin and pulled the dagger out of Kol the same time Klaus arrived.

"You and your brothers need to get to Esther before the the moon is full or she'll have all the power she needs." Niklaus nodded taking Kols body whom was beginning to look less gray.

Not long after Damon had my throat. _Knew I shouldn't have came to the Salvatore's_ .

"What the hell did you do!" He barked in my face.

"I'm sorry okay! I just couldn't send them to their death beds."

"What happened to no humanity Sophia huh? Now you choose to care when Elena's life on the line!" His grip tightened making it difficult to breath.

"Even if I hadn't removed the dagger Klaus would have, it didn't effect him!" Damon growled carrying me into a cellar. "You stay here until I figure out what to do with you." He chained me up than poured vervain on the chains burning my skin.

"You can't leave me here Damon!" I shouted as he shut the door leaving me alone..

KOLS POV:

That little vampire daggered me again! How dare she betray me, I will get even that's a fact, but right now I have bigger problems to handle.

Our mother was in some witchy circle with Finn by her side, as I walked to rip her heart out flames shot up blocking my entrance.

"That's lovely, we're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial em how pathetic you are Finn." I directed my anger toward my brother.

"Be quiet Kol your brother knows virtue you can't even imagine." Mother's words meant nothing to me.

"Whatever you think of us killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah growled at mother clearly raged.

"My only regret is allowing you to live when I should have let you die a thousand years ago."

I placed my hand over my heart for dramatic affect. "Ouch mum really feeling the love." She ignored me.

"Enough all this talk is boring me, end this now mother or I'll send you back to hell." For once I couldn't agree more with Niklaus, I want this to be over.

"For a thousand years I've watched you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood." Her stare shifted towards Elijah. "Even you Elijah with your claim to nobility you're no better. All of you, you're a curse to this earth and it's only gotten worse. If you've come to plead for your lives there's no use."

Esther closed her eyes and begun to chant when pain crossed her face. "No. Sister do not abandon me!" The flames spiraled blinding all of us in a way that seemed angry. Once the flames went out mother and Finn were gone.

"Okay..What the hell?" I asked my brothers confused.

"The Salvatore's must have pulled through." Elijah grabbed out his phone calling of Rebekah, so she could let the doppelganger go.

I walked toward Niklaus. "So what now?"

"We're still linked, which means try not to get yourself killed, again." He answered turning from me. Since that's handled time to find that little vampire. I searched the whole town in a matter of hours not seeing a single hint of where she could be hiding. _Figures she'd skip town after betraying me, like nothing. She was working with the Salvatore's just like she worked with my brother years ago, this time she was a better actress._

My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts. "What?"

"Kol, I need you to go to Denver where you'll find Jeremy Gilbert. Befriend him and keep him close." Klaus ordered.

"Why would I do that?"

"I need the witch motivated for her to undo the spell mother put on us. Rebekah is staying here to help me, Elijah is to kind to hurt Jeremy with out real reason, which leaves you."

"Fine, anything you'll need before I go on this little trip?"

"Just your blood and your blessing." After I gave Niklaus my blood I went off to Denver, finding Sophia will have to wait. As soon as I arrived I 'accidentally' ran into Jeremy at the batting cages and became his mate, Listening to his problems and such.

It was rough not ripping his throat out but I managed. A group of pretty girls came up to us, _good I could use a distraction._ They flirted being real easy for an odd reason I held no interest and sent them away.

"Dude you just sent those extremely hot girls away, whats your problem?" The young Gilbert asked. I simply shrugged. "There's another girl isn't there? Who is she?"

"She is a stubborn, obnoxious, feisty girl with the most beautiful smile ever seen by man." I replied not really aware of what I had said.

"You're in love with her?" He asked.

"She's just complicated." I said getting into the batting cage taking out my frustration on the baseball.

_Me in love with Sophia is not possible, me in love with anything is insane..Love is a vampires greatest weakness and I am not weak..._


	15. Chapter 15

SOPHIA'S POV:

"It's been days, I need blood asshole!" I screamed for Damon.

He came in and threw a blood bag. "Don't drink it all in one sip."

"A blood bag?" I asked disgusted. "Can't you get me something I don't know fresher?"

"I could give you nothing."

I reluctantly grabbed the bag savoring every drop. "Aren't you going to let me go yet?"

"I thought about it, but-"

I tried to charge at him but my wrist burned. "I hold no use to you know."

"I wouldn't sell yourself short." He replied than left me alone. It seemed like hours have passed before the door opened again. To my surprise Elena entered handing me a blood bag.

"Thanks." I responded.

"Thought your humanity was off What happened?" She asked in reference to our failed plan probably.

"Humanity is a cruel thing no matter how easy it is to turn off, it keeps trying to fight it's way back in. This time I let win."

"What switched it on?"

I smiled looking at the ground. "Kol did. Well his body did.. Seeing him dead for real just switched on a light. I came to Mystical Falls with every intent to make his life a living hell...But of course I fell for his charms like I always do, and he left me like he always does.. And here I am locked up like an animal while he's probably off screwing some slut."

"I doubt he feels nothing." She tried to comfort me.

"You don't know him, he's just a horny lying liar who lies."

"Sometimes people play hard to get so they know you care." I took in her advice which actually wasn't bad. When I did not reply Elena stood up heading out.

"When is Damon planning on letting me go?"

She shrugged. "He thinks having you here is leverage."

"He actually believes Klaus will stop his plans because I am here? The Damon I knew wouldn't be so stupid."

"Not Klaus but it might keep Rebekah and Elijah away."  
I laughed at that ridiculous plan. "Having me will only anger them."

KOLS POV:  
"Come on mate hit the ball." I whined as the young Gilbert missed another hit. "Pretend it's someone you can not stand."

"Like you?" He countered.

"If you can hit it that way." I smirked when he actually hit the ball. "What do you know, it helped." I couldn't help but laugh with the guy. I shouldn't be staying much longer though, Niklaus said the spell was undone he also informed me of Finns death and why I needed to stay here for leverage in case any of the Salvatore's tried anything. But baby sitting has been keeping me from feeding as much as I'd like to..

"Hey mate, I'm going to catch a bite see you later." Jeremy nodded as I took off heading to a bar to find a snack. A girl that looked similar to Sophia came up to me, _She'd do just fine._

SOPHIA'S POV:

_I need to get out of here._ I continued to mess with the chains ignoring the pain.

"Damn it! When I get out I'm going to tear you all apart!" I screamed feeling like I was going insane not drinking fresh, warm, delicious blood in weeks. "Let me out!"

"Hush love you'll hurt yourself." I heard an accent.

"Kol?"

"Nope sorry to disappoint. You seem to be in a sticky situation, need assistance?"

"Liam, should have known." Liam was a warlock me and my sister constantly worked with, he did come in handy. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Katherine called she seemed concerned."

"Since when do you care about her worrying?" I asked the shadows, probably going crazy.

"I can't have my body guards locked up. Still have a few enemies be a shame if you got killed."

"What are you waiting for use your witchy powers to free me."

He made a smacking sound with his lips. "I could do that...But why waste a good chamber?"

"Liam you asshole! When I get out-"

"I know I know you'll tear me apart an all to familiar threat. Katherine thinks it'd be best to have you back to normal. So call me when no humanity Sophia is back."

"I thought she hated me with no humanity."

"She does. But she's not to keen on you hanging around with the originals."

"Come on Liam I am not going to go running to them."

"You see I want to believe you but you have a tendency in returning to them." Just as quick as his presence appeared he vanished.

"Asshole!" I called out

"Yeess." He sang than laughed. "You should have seen your face oh crap I about pissed myself!"

"Ugh! Seriously.. Can you just?" I pulled the chains surprised when they unlocked. I rubbed my wrist. "Thank you."

"No problemo. Now meet me and your sister in Denver she said she wants to show you something."

"Denver? Really, why?" I checked the house which was seemingly empty exiting quickly.

"Hell if I know, just meet us there, In and out." He ended the conversation like we were speaking on walkie talkies, which I guess with that spell it was similar.

The run to Denver was quick and I spotted familiar black hair waiting for me in a bar.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't find the place." Liam smirked exposing dimples and white teeth.

"Where's Katherine?"

"No worries love she'll be here, just had some business to attend to." _Knowing Katherine that could not be well._

***I know you're probably wondering who Liam is he's my OC I'm actually planning on writing a story for him once I finish this one, it'll include Katherine and Sophia also some other characters so no worries I will fill in the blanks on who he is soon hopefully(: Also sorry for short chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**KOLS POV:**

I kissed her neck pleased when she moaned. My fangs dug in enjoying her scream in pain, I had no intent in compelling her her screams made it way more fun.

Once the girl who had Sophia's eyes was drained I cleaned up and headed out, best to check up on the Gilbert boy. Elena was at the batting cages but she seemed different, sexier as she smirked walking toward me.

"You must be the famous Katherine."

"And you're Kol."

"You've heard of me? I'm touched. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to stay the hell away from my sister." She growled.

"Sista? Oh you must be referring to Sophia, now why would I do that?"

"Because you already broke her once I won't let you do it a second time."

"I'm sorry who daggered who? As I recall she came after me." I could feel my anger rise which was not a good thing.

"Yeah and whose fault was that? Honestly I don't know why she always falls for your type."  
"I think it has to do with my charm." I smirked irritating her.

"If you ever had any feelings toward her you'd leave her be."

"No need to be nasty. You don't have to worry I don't even know where the young vampire is." Something crossed Katherine's features. "She's here isn't she? This just got fun." I made direct eye contact with Katherine. "Tell me exactly where Sophia is."

"She's at the recovery room, a bar a couple blocks down." It actually took me by surprise I was able to compel her, thought she'd be on vervain. I rushed to the bar spotting her chocolate locks. She was sitting next to some guy chatting and laughing.

I listened to their conversation.

'It's good to see you I mean actually see you.'

'You haven't changed, still a love sick fool' the man teased making her groan.

'Love is such an over used word. I did not love that asshole, he was some other guy I slept with.'

'So you had no feelings what so ever?'

She paused as I waited anxiously for her answer. 'Not a damn thing.' Sophia replied emotionless taking a shot of tequila.

A pain shot through my heart leaving me with a weird feeling. _Not a damn thing._ I played her words in my head. Fine if there's one thing I'm good at it's getting even. I stalked up to them ordering two shots.

"Kol, what are you-" She started.

"Who are you again? Oh yes you're the strumpet that daggered me twice. Wish I could say it's nice to see you again."

"Hey buddy, watch it." The man threatened.

"Sorry mate, but we're not buds. And I could speak to the girl however I wish." An unimaginable amount of pain struck my head. I laughed trying to shake it off. "Got yourself a warlock, that's lovely."

"What's your problem?" Her voice was shaky.

"Not a damn thing." I smirked as it clicked.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Of course Kol heard me, I can't exactly tell him I didn't mean it, Liam would tell Katherine whom will not be happy.

Kol took a drink before heading off to god knows where not long after my sister arrived.

she looked at me and than at Liam. "Kol?"

"How did he know I was even here! Did he stalk me or something!" I yelled frustrated not caring who starred.

"I confess I told him." She smirked holding her hands up.

"Why the hell would you do that! You know about our past."

"I wanted to show you what an asshole he was."

I grabbed my leather jacket putting it on. "You made that perfectly clear, seriously Kat I didn't need that not now."

"I was protecting you!" She screamed after me exiting the bar following my lead.

"How! By reminding me how much pain he has caused me, or how stupid I am for ever caring for anyone!"

"I was trying to show you he wasn't worth it, any pain you've felt."  
"I didn't need him to verbally punch me in the face to be reminded." I zoomed away before she could speak tears being blown away by the wind.

"Sophia, she means well." Liam's voice played in my head.

"Leave me alone."

"No, I've seen you when you're angry. You're going to lose control-"

"So what? Even if I do it is no concern of yours." I growled back seeing red. All I could do was focus on the hunt, I'm needing to kill someone.

KOL'S POV:

My head was spinning with thoughts of Sophia the way my words seemed to slice threw her, _good she deserved it._ Still a part of me wanted to comfort her and apologize. I headed to the meet Jeremy,_ This day keeps getting better and better._ I saw Damon and Elena talking with the boy.  
"There's my friend now." Jeremy said pointing toward me.

"Damon it's Kol!" The doppelganger shouted. I smirked grabbing a wooden back swinging it across his face.

"Dude what the hell!" The young Gilbert looked at me confused.

I went to grab an aluminum bat. " I don't quiet like this particular type of bat, not having them back in my day. However I hear they are harder to break, shall we test it?" I got ready to strike when Damon grabbed a piece of the broken wooden bat sticking through me causing everything to go black..

The sound of my phone buzzing awoken me.

"What now Niklaus?"

"I need you to kill someone for me."

"Great who do I get the pleasure in murdering?"

"Scary Mary, you remember her don't you?"

"The original groupie? Why her?"

"The Salvatore's are trying to find out who the descendant from."

"Explains why Damon and Elena where here."

"Find Mary before they do and handle the problem." I nodded hanging up the phone.

Young Mary was all to excited seeing me once again, she basically threw herself on me.

"Kol, here for pleasure?"

"Not today darling. I have business to handle." She noticed the wooden bat in my hand carved to a sharp point. She tried to run but I was quicker driving the bat through her heart.

An car pulled up. "Company terrific." I heard foot steps and voices making there way up here. I hide in the shadows watching the Salvatore.

"Scary Mary.." Damon look at thee body sighing.

"Shame about poor Mary, don't quiet know what happened. I fear her time with my family may have ruined her she use to be and original groupie."

"And were you her favorite?" Elena asked.

"You mean did I turn her? I think I did, but wait it might have been Rebekah, there was also a Klaus period, and lets not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke with my brother I know you're trying to find who you descended from." I hit the bat on the floor dangerously circling Damon. "Now where were we?" I took out my anger and frustration on the man beating him with no mercy.

"Elena run!" He shouted. I zoomed in front of her.

"According to my brother you're off limits, please don't test me." I shoved her back smelling the blood as she hit her head.

Damon choked me. "Don't touch her."

I hit him on the chin knocking him away laughing. "Oh dear I hit a nerve, relax darling I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother than you humiliated me." Again I begun to beat him taking satisfaction in the sounds of his bones cracking. "There now we're even." I left them both figuring now would be a good time to get drunk. An incredible amount of blood seemed to come from a bar.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I swayed to the music drinking the last man in the bar feeling the best I have in a long time. I licked my lips zooming to grab a bottle of alcohol dancing on the bar table gulping it down.

"You seem to have created a mess." Kols accent entered.

"It's called having fun." I ignored him continuing to dance.

He zoomed on the counter taking the bottle from my hand drinking it.

"That was mine." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest.

"Now it's mine." He took another drink.

"You're an ass." My eyes glared daggers.

"But you love it." He stated smirking.

"Why don't you go find some other poor girl to charm up."

His eyes made contact with mine his pupils dilating. "I want you to tell me how you really feel about me."

Tears swelled in my eyes but I was unable to resist his compulsion. "I hated you so much, you acted liked you cared for me and I wish you didn't because you didn't mean any of it. Every moment we had was a lie."

Kol cupped my face with his hands I wanted to pull away but I froze at his touch. "Do you think that low of me?"

"You've never really gave me any other options. Honestly how many ways can you rip my heart out!"

His hands dropped. "I could drive a dagger through it."

I groaned loudly. "I didn't have a choice! Klaus had my sister, what was I suppose to do!"  
"You should have told me I could have helped!" He yelled back.

"Why would you? You didn't give a crap about me while you were sleeping with some random girl."

"I never meant to harm you." He whispered.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." I countered leaving half expecting Kol to follow part of me wanted him to chase me, to fight for me but he didn't..


	17. Chapter 17

I kept running ironically ending back in Mystic Falls.  
"Damn towns a curse." I mumbled heading to the Mikaelson house, probably not the best thing but I need to speak with Rebekah or Elijah.

"Rebekah! Are you here?" I called out as a gust of wind hit me.

"Sophia what's wrong?" Rebekah looked at me concerned.

I quickly fell into her arms hugging her tightly. She stood still shocked.

"If you don't start hugging me back this is going to be very awkward." I laughed as she begun to embrace me.  
"Did something happen?" Rebekah started sounding like a sister.

"I just...I screwed up." I told her about Denver and running into Kol and how I told him I hated him. "I didn't want to say any of it..."

"Kol compelled you, there was no choice." She tried to sooth me.

I shook my head. "You did not see the look on his face Bekah... It killed me and it's haunting me now."

"Well I know my brother he'll get over it..In the mean time I can fill you in on what you missed while we clean up the dance." She wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"There was a dance?" I arched a brow walking out beside her.  
"Yeah which is ironic that I get stuck cleaning since I didn't even get to go." Bekah replied bitterly. On the way to the school Rebekah explained how her mother took control of her body in another failed attempt to rid of her children and than died along with the history teacher.  
"Alaric is dead?" I was saddened by that information tears forming, which is strange since I hardly knew the man. _God why am I so emotional? Thought one of the perks of being a vampire was no more pmsing!_

"Yes my mother tried to create an original vampire however it failed when he refused to complete the transition." She stopped talking once we entered the cafeteria looking at the blonde Niklaus was taken by.

Both barbies shared an awkward glance before Rebekah slowly walked toward her.

"I am sorry about your teacher he seemed like a nice guy." The blonde original blurted catching both of us by surprise.

Caroline nodded. "He was."

"I'll start cleaning the cafeteria."

"Rebekah, I'm sorry about what happened with your mother." Caroline said, _are we having some kind of apology day because my list can go on and on._

Bekah nodded leaving me awkwardly standing there.

'Sophia where the hell are you!' Liams voice yelled in my head.

"I'm in Mystic Falls and I know for a fact Katherine wont come here so.." I replied earning an odd look from Caroline.

I sheepishly laughed. "Oh I'm not talking to myself. Liam, this guy, is having a conversation with me." Her expression didn't change. "I'm not crazy I swear, well maybe a little but not because of that, mostly because I tend to solve all my problems by lashing out usually ending in death, but hey realizing you have a problem is the first sign of recovery right?" Caroline nodded but I could see in her eyes she thought me insane with a hint of amusement. "I'll just go help Rebekah.."

I sulked in the hallway hearing Liams laughter. "Shut it asshole."

'You are the worst at small talk.'

"Maybe I would have done better if you didn't make me sound insane." I glared at nothing. "What part of leave me alone didn't you understand anyways?"

'Katherine is worried.'

I laughed loudly. "I find that hard to believe, considering she hasn't tried calling me once."

'Fine, I was concerned after all you're my _mate_.' He used Kols word making me groan.

"I am fine had my little ripper moment but all is well."

'Good now please just come back.' He begged.

"Liam Harper pleading? Shocker."

'Yes I am at a low so what do you say sweetheart care to join us again?'

"Fi-" A loud bang caught my attention. "Somethings wrong."

'Soph let it be.'

"Too late." I zoomed to the other hallway seeing the history teacher attacking Rebekah. He held the white oak stake to her heart. Quickly I threw him away as Rebekah grabbed the stake pushing it in his heart. We watched horrified as he pulled it out.

"Run?" I questioned looking at Bekah.

"Run, now." Bekah ordered running in the opposite direction of I.

'Sophia! What happened?' Liam shouted.

"It's alright, I'm okay..Crap." I felt someones presence behind me before all I felt was pain and darkness...

WITH LIAM AND KATHERINE:  
Liam swore throwing a glass against the wall.

Katherine sat silent knowing once the warlock got like this it's best to let him lash out. Flames spiraled shooting up.

"This is your fault." He accused.

A pain struck the vampires head she bite the inside of her cheek. "Do not blame me for my sisters stupidity. Now breath unless you want t o lose control, again."

Liam took a deep breath extinguishing the fire. "I'm sorry..The spell got disconnected and it seemed like she was in trouble.."

"What kind of trouble?" Katherine stood up now concerned.

"Nothing good. Should we-"

"No! Klaus is there."

"She's your sister!"

"Yeah she's mine, not yours. And I say Sophia will be safe She's strong." She said more to reassure herself.

"What if it's Klaus huh? She safe with him?" Liam hovered over Katherine looking down. Even for a 500 year old vampire the 23 year old warlock struck fear to her core. "Is she strong enough to take him on? Because you always handle it so well." He grabbed his sweater heading out.

"Where are you going?"

"To get useful help." Liam replied slamming the door. He pulled out a small grimore looking for a tracking spell. "Got you."


	18. Chapter 18

Some sad sappy song was playing from a jukebox but the bar was dark.

"I know you're here asshole!" Liam called in the shadows.

"Go away lad." Liam looked at the original disgusted as he held an empty bottle of Vodka.

"I need your help."

"Not my problem."

"Sophia is in trouble." He rephrased his statement.

Kol froze for a second than grabbed another bottle. "Not. My. Problem."

In an instant the bottle shattered as the warlock clutched his fist his blue eyes seeming to look darker. "Assist me in saving your girlfriend."

Kol made what sounded like a chuckle but rough and was hard to tell. "Not my girlfriend mate."

"Fine, someone you care about."

"Wrong." Kol slurred seeming to get angrier by the minutes.

"Bullshit."

"You do not know me, so do not pretend to, I will rip out your tongue."

"Aww but than how would we have such lovely conversations?" Liam smirked shocked when the vampire did the same.

KOLS POV:  
The warlock had given up trying to convince me as he turned.

I bit my lower lip, _Save the woman that ripped my heart out, daggered me twice or let her parish for eternity...Damn it._

"What kind of trouble has the vampire gotten into?" The words slipped from my mouth.  
The man turned back around shrugging. "I don't know."

"How do you know she is indeed in trouble than? Beside I thought she'd be with you and Katherine."

"Sophia has a temper got pissed at Kat and left."

"What about?" I never knew how close Sophia and Katherine were, but she was close to my sister the two seemed to have the same view on family, _always and forever _crap.

"What else? I honestly don't know why I came to you of all people, considering it was your fault!" Another glass shattered as he yelled.

I stayed sitting not flinching at his anger. "Hey no need to be nasty."

"She was perfectly fine before you up and showed, so get off your vamp ass and help me fix your mess, _mate._" _Had to give the lad points he has guts, completely idiotic and temperamental, but guts none the less._

"Where is dear Sophia anyway?"

"Somewhere in Mystic Falls."

"Shouldn't be to hard to track one girl in a town full of people." I replied sarcastically causing the corners of his lips to twitch.

The warlock grabbed a map out of his grimore spreading it across the bar table.

"You have a map of Mystic Falls?"

"Never know when you're going to need one, place is crawling with originals, vampires, werewolves witches, good to know hiding spots." I nodded impressed. "Crap, I don't have anything of her belongings.."

I pulled out a bracelet, the same when she lost when my father kidnapped her I kept it with me at all time. It was gold with a single angel charm dangling. "This should work." I let the warlock work watching as the bracelet swerved around the map finally landing.

He groaned seeing the location. "God I hate schools! Couldn't it have been some creepy cemetery instead?"

"What's wrong with schools?" Something must be behind his undenying hatred toward the place of education.

He sighed rolling up the map neatly placing it back in his book, than to the inside of his jacket pocket. "That my friend is a long story, one we don't have time to discuss. Lets go save our girl shall we?"

I rolled my eyes standing up. "Not OUR girl."

He put his hands up. "Okay fine. Your girl."

"Not mine either, why do you keep insisting Sophia made it perfectly clear how she feels."

"She's just been very protective of her heart for a long time, perhaps it has to do with you fucking some human chick after you slept with her." He smirked putting his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying."

"New rule, You don't get to talk." I growled.

"That probably won't last long we have a long drive and I have ADD not good mix."

"I'm stuck with a warlock with anger problems and to add to the matter has ADD, Bloody perfect."

"Here I thought you were the fun brother."

"I am, Niklaus would have ripped your tongue out by now." He laughed jumping into a black car. "What type is this?"  
"Chevy Impala 1967." He answered like I should know. "Oh right. You were daggered for some time, my you have a lot to catch up on, I'll fill you in on some stuff on the drive." Liam smirked, _This is going to be a long long trip, I could just compel him but he's probably on vervain._

SOPHIA'S POV:

_Pain consumed every part of me, my skin burned. I tried moving only for the wooden pencils stuck in my palms to scrap and break. The class room seemed empty Alaric must be occupied somewhere else and with amount of horrifying shrieks echoing in the halls, I'd say he'll be awhile. _

_My vision was hazy but I would know that frame of body anywhere. He slowly walked toward me._

"_Kol?" My voice was weak._

"_Miss me darling?"_

"_What- why?"  
His hands caressed my cheek leaning in close. "Because I love you."_

My eyes opened letting out a low laugh. "Asshole. Would have had me believing it to be real if you didn't add that last part."

Alaric smirked holding a stake that was laced up. "Perks of being a vampire you get all these cool abilities."

"I take it Esther's plan worked? She created a new Mikael?"  
"Ultimate vampire hunter has a nice ring to it." I watched trying to back away as he poured vervain on my face. I bit my tongue causing to bleed refusing to scream.

"Why me? I heard another cry, so why take me?"

"You're close with the blonde original she comes for you, I have Caroline, Elena comes for her, and Klaus comes for Elena." Alaric dragged on.

"Killing two original birds with one stone."

"Or three." The man smiled evilly at my confused expression. "Kol will come."

"Wrong there. We do not care for each other and he will not come to my aid." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"So when he comes you won't mind me driving this pretty little white oak stake through his heart while you watch?"

The veins in my eyes swelled my fangs baring with anger. "Do it and I will rip you apart." Instantly I knew that was the reaction he anticipated calling bullshit on the whole no caring thing..

Little foot steps pattered in the hall, belonging to a girl.  
"Elena's here. But to keep you from getting any ideas." He poured vervain and a cloth than tied it tight around my eyes than another on my mouth, every inhale burned. "I'll be back soon." I heard his steps die out leaving me completely and utterly alone, I don't fear him coming back and killing me, I embrace death, however I will not let him hurt anyone else.._Especially Kol..._


	19. (Nothing to do with the story)

***This has nothing to do with the story But WHAT THE HELL! Did anybody watch Vampire Diaries? I soooooo am fed up with Elena last nights episode seriously crossed the line for me..**


	20. Chapter 20

KOLS POV:

"Wait wait, Vampires sparkle? What the hell!" I exclaimed somethings aren't meant to be.

"Thank you! Oh and do not watch the Titanic I am warning no matter how old you are or how manly you will be bawling your eyes out." Liam warned laughing.

"Whatever you say." I quiet enjoyed his company been a long time since I've had a mate that I wasn't forced to babysit. "So tell me how did you and the Petrova girls meet?"

"At a bar...What the hell are they doing here?" As we pulled up to the high school the witch, Salvatore's, and my brother circled outside. Not waiting for the warlock to stop I jumped out running toward Niklaus tossing him on the floor surprising everyone. The witch was first to react trying inflict pain but it back fired as she crumbled to her knees. Liam walked toward us directing at the witch eyes concentrated, _Knew he'd come in handy._

My attention returned to Niklaus. "Where is she?"

"She?" He pushed me off clearly confused.

"Do not play dumb with me brother, Sophia is here and you are going to say you just all gather around the school because you enjoy each others company?"

"Sophia? As in Katherine's sister?" Damon asked curiously.

"Not that this isn't an issue, but we need to get Elena out and take care of Alaric." The witch said still watching Liam curiously.

"She has a point Kol, I doubt he took her. The doppelganger is your brothers main concern taking Sophia holds no purpose for him...Unless he just wanted to anger you."

"Alright fine." I growled.

"Good now what's your guy's plan?" Liam asked. They explained everything and the desiccating spell.

"Sweet who are we killing?" The young warlock was all to cheery.

Bonnie looked at him disgusted. "How can you talk about killing a human being so easily?"

"Look, sister, I know your kind of witch the spiritual goody magic is all you do, But my power is only for me to do things my way, it gets things done quicker and faster so since we don't have any volunteers-"

"I'll do it." Jeremy stepped forward.

"Jer-"

"You just need to stop a human heart I have a ring that cheats death."

"While you guys bicker about who dies I'll go distract the history teacher." I heard Liam curse as I zoomed off smelling blood and the familiar scent of vanilla odd mixture.

SOPHIA'S POV:

My whole senses were off nothing seemed right. The cloth around my eyes got gently pulled off but I was still blinded not healed correctly from the vervain.

I could make out two figures one rushing to free me the other watching dangerously in the shadows.

Tears were flowing down I was unable to stop them from falling.

His familiar touch sent shivers everywhere.

"It's alright love I'm here." Kol carefully removed the pencils freeing me. The shadowy figure moved pulling something from his jacket.

"Kol!" I screeched not even sure if words came out.

I quickly zoomed between the two feeling the stake pierce beside my heart the corners scrapping away.

"No!" A desperate cry echoed behind me but seemed farther down.

Strong arms caught my body feeling weaker as Alaric messed with the stake edging closer.

"I was going to have you watch me kill him but this way will do." He hissed.

"That can't happened if I rip your heart out!" Kol moved so quick it all seemed to be a blur.

"Kol..." I whispered feeling myself slip into the darkness.

KOLS POV:

All I could see was red every part of me on killing mode directed right at the teacher.

"Kol.." My name flowed off her tongue snapping me out of my rage returning my attention toward Sophia. Her hazel eyes were misty with an almost gray look, her skin was paler, the white oak stake sitting beside her heart made it impossible for her to move.

I moved to snap Alaric's neck but he flew past me pulling the stake out and vanishing.

I bent down picking Sophia up holding her close her breathing was consistent but she must have blacked out.

As I moved down the hall I could hear a fight going on and it seemed like Alaric was winning, the Salvatores laid blacked out on the ground. Gently I put Sophia down moving a piece of hair out of her face before running to assist.

Niklaus was pinned by Alaric the white oak stake inches from his heart. _Klaus is an asshole but he's still my brother I'm the only one allowed to harm him._

I pushed Alaric away sharing a look with my brother as he nodded, a motion to run. Quickly I carried Sophia away from danger.

'You get her?' The warlocks voice played in my head shocking me.

"How did you-"

'A spell picked up a few years ago, but that's not what important, did you get Soph?'

I looked at the girl in my arms relieved seeing her color returning. "She's alright, I got her." _I got her.._


	21. Chapter 21

SOPHIA'S POV:

I shot straight up instantly regretting it feeling my head hurt like a bitch. I clutched the soft fabric beneath me in pain.

"Here this should help you feel a tad better." Liam smiled kindly handing me a glass with red liquid. I chugged the blood instantly feeling a little better.

I frantically stood up. "Kol, is he-"

"He is fine."

"Is he here? Uh where is here exactly?" I asked not exactly sure about my surroundings.

"This was my Grams house, mine now. I had Kol bring you here so I could get you healed up faster I channel the energy here."

"But I thought you couldn't do that anymore? Whole turning your back on the spirits."

"I can just hurts like hell.."

I embraced Liam tightly. "Thank you."

He held me back. "Try not to get yourself kidnapped again. And I'm not the one you should be thanking."

"Where is he?" I asked exiting the small room in a hopeless search to find Kol.

"He...He left Soph."

"Oh." I stumbled back feeling like someone knocked the breath out of me.

"You should sit down probably not all healed up I'll go get you some more blood." _That's has to be why I feel so bad...Right?_

"Don't leave me alone." I called after him The door bell rang catching my attention.  
"I'm not." Liam replied walking to the door.

I curiously followed him looking over his shoulder.

"Elijah!" I fell into his arms nearly knocking him back.

He laughed catching me. "Good to see you're feeling better."

"I apologize for the whole Esther thing.. I nearly killed you guys."

"No need to, besides you're impossible to stay angry at just ask Kol.."

My features saddened. "Apparently not that impossible.." I mumbled than said good-bye to Liam as he left. "Have you heard from him?"

"Not since Liam called I was shocked until Kol took the phone and explained why I needed to be here."

I smiled exposing my dimples. "Always looking out for me."

"You hardly make it easy on me." He replied smiling back.

"Yes but at least with me your life is never dull." I pointed out as he nodded with agreement.

Elijah watched me noticing I wasn't completely myself. "My brother loves you, you know."  
That information caught me off guard. "I..I."Nothing. I couldn't say a damn word every time I tried to speak my words choked up. "It...It has been so long since I've allowed my walls to go down, and I'm scared Elijah. When I think about that kind of love it hurts."

Elijah pulled me into an embrace comforting me. "I know believe me. But my brother would do anything to protect you."

"Okay guys got the blood... Soph what's wrong? You look like somebody killed a furry woodland creature?" Liam walked through the front door holding blood bags.

I chuckled gratefully taking the blood bag that was still fresh how he managed to get it I do not know. Elijah stayed to accompany with me for the weeks with no word from Kol..

KOLS POV:

I sat at the edge of a building taking in the view, the city lights were quiet breath taking. I reached for my phone replaying the message Sophia has left me.

'Hey it's me, I just want to thank you again for saving me if you could give me a call I'd appreciate it' She paused for several seconds taking a deep breath. 'I miss you and I really want to speak with you.' I ended the message breathing slowly.

Once and a while I would call the warlock checking up on the young vampire, he promised to not speak a word of our conversations, the last thing I want is to cause her any more pain than I already have. My phone buzzing snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Rebekah? What's wrong?" I could hear her sobs on the other line.

"Nik is gone Kol."

"Wow slow down, Niklaus is gone? You do not mean-"

"He's dead." The phone slipped from my palms and I rushed back to Mystic Falls.

SOPHIA'S POV:

"Whoa! I owned your ass!" Liam exclaimed.

"Best 2 out of 3." Elijah said replaying the video game. He annihilated the warlock wearing a smug expression. "I believe the term you're searching for is OMG."

"Not fair you've probably used your vampire speed to press the buttons faster." Liam pouted as I watched amused at how well the boys got along. "Soph your turn."

"Oh no I strictly stick to real killing, not fictional gun play." Liam stuck his tongue out at me, causing Elijah to laugh.

The originals phone rang causing us all to watch his conversation intently. His features darkened. Elijah abruptly stood up dropping his phone.

"Elijah has something occurred?" I asked seeing tears form in his eyes, never have I seen Elijah cry he believed it showed weakness.

"My brother is dead.."

My heart shattered every part of my body going numb. "Kol?"

"Niklaus.." He barely breathed out.

I rested my hand on his shoulder holding my sigh of relief. "I am so sorry."

"I have to see Rebekah..."

I grabbed my leather jacket. "I'll accompany you, Liam I'll be back if Katherine calls again tell her I'm still pissed." He gave me a thumbs up not keeping his eyes off the video game.

It was dark and I bet a cold day however I couldn't feel the weather.  
Rebekahs blonde hair shined under the moonlight making it look paler.

"He's gone Elijah there was nothing I could do to stop it." Elijah pulled Rebekah close not holding any tears.

A gust of wind blew my hair back in the darkness I saw Kol watching his siblings refusing to take a step closer. Even at night I could see every feature perfectly and his eyes were puffy and slightly red.

Seeing him saddened tugged my heart. I rushed to his side.

"It's true than?" He did not look at me just his siblings.

"Yes." I replied taking his hand in mine. "I am so sorry."

He took his hand back moving toward Bekah and Elijah.

"Who did it?" Kol asked with a demanding tone.

"Alaric-" Rebekah answered her voice shaky.

"I am going to tear him apart."

"The only way to kill him is to kill Elena-"

"Fine by me that doppelganger bitch was getting on my nerves."

"Hold on, I still have questions. Tyler Lockwood is dead but the others survived. I did not turn him." Elijah stated.

"Nor me." The blonde said looking at Kol.

"Was not me."

_Then why are they still alive?_


	22. Chapter 22

"Elena and Matt are on their way back.." Elijah stated having just gotten off the phone with the doppelganger. Kol and Rebekah shared the same look of revenge.

The blonde vampire pulled her phone out dialing Stefan's number.

"Rebekah?" Stefan said on the other line.

"You're alive congratulations, Elijah spoke with Elena her and Matt should be arriving any minute." She nodded toward Kol who zoomed off heading god knows where.

"Yes he told me that, he also said you guys would be long gone by now."

"That's the problem I'm tired of running, the only way to kill the hunter is to kill Elena."

"Rebekah no! We had a deal." Stefan roared.  
"I'm sorry but my brother is dead, deals gone. Me and my brothers have to survive and this is the only way." The Salvatore's plead but Bekah wouldn't hear it. "Kol is already there." _That's where he went, to kill Elena._

Part of me felt guilt but that part was drowned out by Elijah, Rebekah, and Kols grief. None of us could figure out why the Salvatore's were still alive I mean I am alive because Elijah's blood turned me but Katherine..._Oh god Katerina. _I left the originals quickly leaving them stunned.

KOLS POV:

I watched satisfied as the humans truck flew off the bridge the vehicle sinking. As soon as I was sure they had run out of air I rushed back to my siblings and Sophia who was comforting Rebekah trying to sooth her cries. She made eye contact with me pressing her lips together to refrain from crying.

Elijah was still curious as to why the Salvatore's survived once he mentioned Katerina's name Sophia's expression changed...

"My sister..." That's when the tears she held in fell I took a step forward in that moment she vanished.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I ran back to Liam's instantly glad to see Katherine there and alive.

"Soph I know you're pissed and I'm so-"

I cut her off embracing her tightly. "Klaus is dead, he died."

My sisters body went stiff. "He's dead? That means his entire bloodline-"

"I know. But the Salvatore's didn't die and you're alive."

"What if it just takes time.."

"No Tyler Lockwood died."

"That makes no sense.. Are you for sure Klaus is dead?"

"I think so I mean Rebekah saw her brother get staked."

Katherine frowned confused and worried. A knock on the door turned all of our heads. Liam stood up off the couch answering the it. "Hey mate come on in."

My heart stopped having seen Kol enter.

"Kol, what are you doing here?"

"Can we have a chat?" He looked at my sister and Liam. "Perhaps we should go outside."

"Of course." I moved to follow him out but Katherine grabbed my arm. "It's alright."

KOLS POV:  
I waited outside anxiously my head shooting up as she walked out.

"I tried calling you." Sophia stated

"I know."

"You know? So you really were just avoiding me that's lovely." She crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"You're the one that said you hated me, what exactly did you want me to do with that?" I countered.

"What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say there was no one else that you would rather be with."

"I tried after seeing you again I tried to get you back, than you daggered me again, now explain to me why that occurred?"

SOPHIA'S POV:  
I breathed out slowly feeling my tears flow down. _Guess it's now or never._

"I was afraid of getting my heartbroken like before and I was afraid of being vulnerable and the way that you make me feel."

Kol moved closer inches from me cupping my face with his hands.

"I know that doesn't matter after what I did but I just thought you should know... I love you."

A small smile crept on Kol's face so unlike any smirk he's ever given me before his lips planted on mine. This kiss was beautiful and gentle, Kols hand wrapped around my waist pulling me close pressing my back against the door.

He pulled apart laughing. "I have been waiting to do that for a very long time."

***Did you guys hear Kol is returning episode 16! *Squeal* I don't know if he's back back, or like a ghost but I am so happy he'll come also Elijah will be return and Finn(:**


	23. Chapter 23

I awoken with Kol sleeping at my side shirtless and hair messy. My smile stretched.

_I'll never get use to waking up to the most amazing guy every morning._

Kol opened one eye peeking at me than closed his eyes laughing.

"What?" I questioned laying on his chest propping my head up to look at him.

"You're beautiful, I'll never understand why you chose me I have been called a lunitic."

"Yes but that's part of your charm darling. Besides I have always had a soft side for crazy hot vampires."

"Is that so?" He rolled on me causing a giggle to escape.

Liam opened the door instantly regretting it placing his hands over his eyes. "I didn't see anything I swear."

Kol sighed looking at the warlock slightly annoyed. "What is it mate?"

"Rebekah has been calling non stop really hoping she's not going all suicide vampire."

"Klaus is alive his mess to deal with." He growled back.

_Kol was furious at his brother for not telling anyone about his plan considering they mourned his death. After I told Katherine she ran away so fast leaving a Katherine-shaped hole in the door._

"Let me chat with her." I stated getting up taking the blanket to cover my bare body.

I pulled my phone out dialing Bekah's number. "Hey Rebekah, Kol's busy but maybe I can assist." The blonde begun to speak rapidly. "Wow wait slow down, Cure for what?"

"Vampirism, I know how to get it."

I stood mouth wide open. "How?"

"I need you or Kol to pick up someone for me, some professor called Shane."

"Shane?" My eyes darted to Liam who stood still hearing that name.

"You've heard of him?"

"I'll grab him where should we meet."

"Mystic Falls at the school." _Great never thought I'd return to that place._

"Whose Shane?" Kol questioned having noticed our reaction.

"He's some crazy person who tried to get me to help him raise someone very dangerous he's also the reason I am so powerful I use this type of magic called expression."

"Raise who?"

"Silas." Liam answered between clutched teeth.

Kol jumped out of the bed zooming to get dressed. "Where is this professor?"

"Rebekah's texting me the location." Guess Kol has heard of the immortal not surprising, however the cure I had no idea about.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Kol seeing how pissed he seemed.

"I am going to get Shane see what my sister wants with him, than I'm going to kill him."

"I'm coming with you." I changed quickly going straight to his side. "Liam are you coming?"

"Me seeing Shane? Not a good thing might lose control." I didn't push him knowing that's not wise not with his magic.

I walked into the school slowly sending Kol to get the professor while I met up with Rebekah. I arched a brow seeing Stefan, Elena and Caroline sitting at a table with Bekah circling them dangerously.

"Are we having a party? Thanks for the invite." I smirked hugging Rebekah.

"Glad you can come, where's the professor?"

"Your brother's getting him, by the way thanks for interrupting."

"Ew I do not wish to know what I interrupted."

I smiled at the memory. "Let's just say we sleep a lot better, you know because we got exhausted after-"

"Ew! Seriously Soph I love you and my brother but some things can not be unheard or unseen."

"Tell me about it, Liam walked in this morning."

"Dear god, that poor boy." Bekah said so serious making me die laughing.

"Can we just go now?" Caroline sighed loudly annoyed.

"You'll leave when I say you can." Bekah replied. "Oh and you missed a very depressing game of truth and dare."

"Obviously you guys weren't playing it right, that is a very entertaining game."

"It was for me." The blonde original gloated.

"Sister, look at this you're even worse than Niklaus." Kol walked in the door smirking.

"It's about time, did you bring what I asked for?"

Kol reached for something behind him pushing a man with curly black hair forward.

"Sophia Petrova." The man stated.

"Hello Shane, good to see you again. Liam says hi to."

He did not reply as Kol and Rebekah shoved him into a janitors closet.

KOLS POV:

This Shane guy will die but not before we find out what he knows.

"Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson part of the original family, wow what a trip." _Liam was right about him being crazy._

"Where's the cure." Rebekah tried to compel the man.

"Compulsion won't work on me a trick I picked up a while back."  
I could tell my sister was flustered as she took a step back. "Right, well we'll just have to do this the old fashion way. Beat him until he tells you where the cure is."

"As you wish sister."

No matter how many times I dunked his head in the water he refused to tell me a damn thing about the cure.  
"Why do you care about the cure you're human?" Rebekah asked getting pissed.

"That's the beauty of this, you can have the cure I just want Silas." _And there it is. _I shoved Shane's head into the water not letting up.

"Stop!" My sister pleaded pushing me back. "Hes of no use dead."

"Did you not hear what he said? Silas will kill us all sister."

"Silas is just a scary bed time story."

"He is very real, and soon I'll have the spell to wake him."  
"Wait a moment you're lying you can't get to him." I stated.

"With out his tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me I know I've already done it."

I zoned their chatting out _Silas will kill everyone and that includes Sophia I will not let the happen ._I grabbed a metal rod and stabbed the man watching as his body went still.

"What the hell did you do?" My sister yelled outraged.

"You should be thanking me, Silas on the loose will be hell on earth. Frankly sister I don't think you could handle it." I pulled the white oak stake she had so desperately tried to hide.

"How did you get that?"

"Way to easily." I smirked leaving, back to Sophia.

SOPHIA'S POV:  
Rebekah had told me to wait outside after she forced Tyler Lockwood to turn.

"There you are darling was looking all over for you." Kol appeared behind me wrapping his arms around my waist nuzzling my neck.

"We are staying here I presume?"

"I am staying I think it best for you to return to Liams until this is all dealt with."

I laughed. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, I'm not leaving you."

He smiled giving me a small peck. "That's why I love you."

My heart fluttered hearing him say those three words. "I know. so what's our plan to stop them from getting Silas?"

"We wait for my brother to make a move, no doubt he wants it to make more hybrids, once he tries something we could screw with his plan."

_Hopefully I get to kill something, spice things up a bit._


	24. Chapter 24

"Your brother has a hunter? Like Alaric?" I took a breath remembering my last encounter with a hunter.

Kol shook his head. "Apparently the young Gilbert boy is one of the five."

I turned my head confused. "Yeah because every vampire knows about the five of course."

My confusion amused him. "The five is an ancient group of vampire hunters made by a witch. My sister fancied one name Alexander who told her about the cure and how his mark led to it, than daggered us all except it had not worked on Niklaus who killed all of them and removed our daggers."

I bit my lower lip taking in all this new information. "Why don't we just kill the boy than?"

"No." He stated coldly. "When Niklaus killed the hunters he became cursed, he kept trying to kill himself in the most gruesome ways. You are to refrain from killing Jeremy."

"Fine I wont touch the kid." It was cute that he was worried about me. "Do you know what Klaus is planning?"

"I know he wants the cure, the only way to do that is for Jeremy's mark to grow which means he has to kill vampires."

"Where is Klaus going to find all those vampires?"

Kol sighed running his hand through his hair. "I have not a clue."

I got up moving to sit on his lap. "Everything will work out, in the meantime we can keep ourselves occupied."

he arched a brow smirking than moved a strain of hair out of my face. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have a few ideas." I kissed Kol tugging at the bottom of his lip slowly getting up laying on the motel bed we had rented for the time being. Kol zoomed to the bed pinning me pressing his lips against my neck causing a moan to escape. Kol knew just how to satisfy my body and I knew exactly what he wanted, _can't believe I went 100 years without feeling this way, what the hell was I thinking?_

That night Klaus called boasting about his plan to grow the hunters mark which gave us all the information we needed. The place wasn't hard to find all the lights where turned off and all the newbies were crawled in a corner trying to hide from the sun. From my count there was exactly 14.

"You get 7 I get 7." I smirked at Kol who smiled nodding. The newbies tried to escape with fail one actually tried to attack me but Kol ripped his heart out. I did the same as another came. We carried the bodies in the back tossing them on each other leaving a trail of blood.

"At least they were at a bar, free drinks." Kol grabbed a bottle taking a gulp.

"Please like we would have paid anyways." I grabbed the bottle from his hand drinking.

"That was my bottle." He smirked walking closer.

"Now it's mine, what are you going to do about it?" I challenged taking a step toward him. Before Kol could answer a car engine pulled up making us hide to see whom it might be.

Damon walked in along with the Gilbert boy who held a crossbow. They strolled in checking everywhere seeing the trail of blood.

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked.

I smirked walking out holding my hands up. "I confess I did it."

"Sophia?" Damon seemed shocking seeing me.

"Don't take all the credit now darling." Kol appeared at my side,

"Kol." Jeremy glared, _Seems he's still angry about the Denver incident or maybe it's because Kol killed Elena causing her to be a vampire, I honestly don't really care._

"Jeremy, good to see you mate. Sorry about the mess it was a tad crowded when I arrived and I prefer more intimate gatherings. Us four need to have a chat." I smiled smug seeing Damon pace furiously.

"Care for a drink? Might ease things up a bit." I stated motioning to the bottle in my hand.

"He's under age and I don't like your boyfriend so lets just cut to it."

"My brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's mark wasn't hard to track this lot down, they were all hiding in the shadows. Killing young vampires is easy, or old ones for that matter." That statement was obviously directed toward the eldest Salvatore.

KOLS POV:

"Why? What's it to you either way?"

"Because you fools in your search for the cure you risk awakening someone very dangerous."

"Oh, you must be talking about Silas." Damon smirked.

"What do you know of him?" I asked on edge.  
"Nothing don't want to ,not out problem."

"Isn't it? A few hundred years back I came across a group that worshiped Silas his followers told me that when he raised again he would trigger the end of all time. Me being an immortal you can see why I'm oppose of times ending, so I murdered all of them." My anger was rising. "And now you're willing to risk awakening him for the stupid cure I can't exactly sit back and watch that happen."

"We're not going to back of the cure because you were told one to many bed time stories you idiot." I shoved Damon to the side taking a step toward the hunter.

"Jeremy we were mates in Colorado you're a smart lad, won't you call off this imbecilic

treasure hunt."

"I'm not calling anything off, _mate._"

Sophia chuckled at my side. "We could kill you but than we'd have to deal with the hunters curse and I for one don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century, better Idea I'll just rip off your arms."

Sophia moved to attack only for Damon to pin her against a wall trying to snap her neck. I got behind Damon choking until he blacked out letting the hunter go.

When Damon finally woke up I compelled him to stab himself. Watching him do it meant there must not be any vervain in his system good for me. My phone rang stopping my entertainment.

"Little brother two days home and I'm already told you've gone and made a mess." Klaus said casually.

I sighed _hmm wonder who ratted me out?_  
"Come on Nik I was only having some fun."

"Those vampires were for my hunter."

"You could always make more, no shortage of people to turn."

"Where's Damon Salvatore?"

I looked at the man tied up refraining myself from laughing. "I gave him a good and proper beating for old times sake."

"Yes well you've had your fun now let him free and return home avoid anymore trouble or you'll find yourself back in a box."

"Hey, no need to be nasty about it."

"On the contrary I think nastiness is essential whenever my siblings try and cross me. Listen closely Kol, stay away from the Gilbert boy understand?"  
"Fine I won't touch the kid, you have my word." I hung up once Nik was satisfied.

SOPHIA'S POV:

_Is it crazy that I find Kol torturing Damon to be very alluring? _

"Very good darling, now stab yourself a little further." Kol compelled Damon who had no choice but to oblige.

"If you're going to kill me do it like man."

Kol chuckled circling the Salvatore. "I don't want to kill you I just want to make sure you can be compelled."

"I'm going to rip out your spleen."

"Face it Damon you don't really want the cure, you fancy Elena more now that she's a vampire." I stepped up earning a death glare from Damon.

"Not you Soph, don't go for crazy homicidal killers."

"Really? Wasn't it you that was so in love with Katherine? I bet you want to keep Elena a vampire because now she's more like my sister, admit it."

"The last vessel to her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy, deep down I bet you wont him dead don't you?" Kol interjected.

"Nope."

"You probably wish nothing more than to rip his head clean off." I stated knowing exactly where Kol was going with this.

Kol smiled evilly at me than returned his attention to Damon. "And I'm going to give you your wish. You're not going to remember what I say you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert and when you do you're going to kill him."

Damon was free and out to kill Jeremy which only left me and Kol to wait for the fireworks.

Kol had left to gather a few things from his brothers house hopping to avoid any run ins.

'Sophia, how's everything?' Liams voice asked.

"So far not bad. We may have stopped the scooby gang from raising Silas but not sure yet."

'Good remember no matter what Silas can not awaken.'

"You could help us you know, that expression magic pretty powerful stuff." I chimed trying to convince him to come.

'Perhaps I will join bored here when my house isn't filled with vampires.'

"Yes do please come."

'Alright fine I'll be there in a day tops you know since not everyone has inhuman speed'

"Talk to you tomorrow Kol just got back."

As he walked through the door I hugged him noticing he wasn't happy. "What happened?"  
"My sister tried to dagger me..." He sounded devastated paining me. "She actually tried to do a Klaus!"

Kol moved past me removing his shirt and laid on the bed. I sat beside him.

"Do you wish to speak of what happened?"

He reached for my hand caressing it with his thumb. "Not really no." I nodded laying my head on his chest we both stayed in silence enjoying the presence of one another.

"We need a new plan." Kol burst out.

"Is there any chance that Silas really could just be some fairy tale?"

"I'm not willing to take that chance...Silas will kill everyone including you and I can't protect you from him." _That's why he's so obsessed about Silas he doesn't want me to die._

"We'll protect each other."

"If I stop them we don't have to worry about anything."_ It was clear Kol wasn't going to give up trying to stop them from bringing Silas up and I will assist him always and forever._


	25. Chapter 25

Voices around me pulled me out of my sleep.

"Kol?" I asked drowsily.

"Go back to sleep darling"

"Who are you talking to?" I still had my eyes close not wishing to get up considering it was still dark.

"Hey Soph, at least this time you're clothed." Liam teased standing next to Kol the two seemed to be hiding something.

"Okay guys what's happening?" Both the boys shared a look than back at me.

"Elena and her annoying little brother called wanting a truce." Kol stated still not looking at me.

"You're not seriously going, are you?" My mind was full awake. He opened his mouth but no words came out. "It's a fucking trap!"

"Told you she wouldn't take it well." Liam stated giving Kol an 'I told you so' look.

"Damn right I'm not taking it well, Kol you can't go."

"I just want to see what they want, plus if I go over there I'll get invited in."

"Than I'm coming with you." I got out of bed going to the door only for Kol to zoom in front of me.

"That's not going to happen." For a split second his entire featured darkened "Do it now Liam."

A hand placed over my mouth covered with something as everything went black..

JEREMY AND ELENA:

Kol had just arrived waiting impatiently outside, Matt left and Elena was trying to get Jeremy out.

"I'm the only one that can invite him in."

"He's right you know." Kol heard on the other side with Liam by his side tapping his foot.

The doppelganger slowly opened the door. Eyes darting to Liam confused.

"I thought you were coming alone?"

"Considering you've betrayed my family more than once thought it'd be best to have back up, now are you going to invite me in?"

Elena shared a glance and her little brother than nodded. "If you come in Jeremy gets to leave."

"Alright." Kol replied simply.

"Come in." The vampire walked past Elena letting the hunter go.

"Now shall we discuss Silas?" Liam said strolling in jumping on the couch.

"You know about him to?" Elena asked.

"Of course I do any real witch/warlock knows of him, they also know he needs to stay 6 feet under or else." Liam made exploding noises. "Bye bye earth."

"And I for one like earth just the way it is." Kol stated eying Elena trying to figure out her true intentions.

"That's very biblical."

"Yes well that's the problem with people today, they've lost faith and in that lost they no longer know who to fear." There was a threatening note in his tone. The warlock and Kol informed Elena of Silas danger, oddly enough Liam seemed to be the one chatting more.

"I'll go get us something to drink." The two stayed in silence waiting for the girl to return. "I think this is a good year."

"What if I say I don't believe you."

"Okay you caught me I don't know anything about whine." Elena chuckled nervously, even Liam could hear the stress in her voice.

"Just seems odd you'd be willing to give up something you want so much."

"I would do anything for my brother and if what you're saying about Silas is true, what does it matter what I want."

"I'll take your truce under consideration." Kol and Liam walked out but didn't leave.  
"You don't believe her?"

"Not a damn word she doesn't give a crap about the danger she is putting everyone in." Liam growled making a lamp post light to blow out.

LIAMS POV:

The young Gilbert arrived back home which meant time for the vampire to go to work. I sat outside watching him kick the door down charging at them. For a moment it seemed as if he was actually going to succeed in cutting Jeremys arm off. I moved to the kitchen window getting a better look, that's when the doppelganger rushed down pressing a butcher knife through his shoulder blade. He shrieked out in pain as the boy got free spraying the vampire with vervain, the next few seconds went by in a flash as the stake got shoved at his heart. On cue I flicked my wrist lighting the stake on fire along with the vampires body...

SOPHIA'S POV:

My eyes snapped open seeing me alone. I charged to zoom out hitting some sort of barrier.

I banged and banged my anger rising. "Those assholes! When I get out I will tear you both apart!" Again I punched the barrier shouting with annoyance.

The door slowly opened revealing Liam looking rough and saddened.

"Liam where's Kol?" I instantly asked.

"Soph...He's...Kol he's dead."

My heart shattered. "No you're lying Kol's not dead he can't be!"

"Why would I lie? The doppelganger and her idiotic hunter brother drove the white oak stake through his heart, there was nothing I could do to stop it."

I desperately breathed for air feeling like I was drowning. "Let me out."

"I don't think-"

"Liam let. me. Out. Now!" I hissed lethal intent in my stare. I charged at the barrier nearly falling as it disappeared.

"Where are you going?" Liam called after me.  
"To the bitches house." I growled running to the doppelgangers house seeing everything in red. I knocked but it seemed like nobody was here. I kicked the door open peering inside.

"Come out and take me bitch!" I cried out not able to enter.

"Sophia!" A familiar voice called out.

"Niklaus? What-" I looked past him seeing a body burnt to a crisp. "Nik is that? No it can't be...Please Nik tell me it isn't him!"

"Get your warlock to undue the spell that witch trapped me with!" Klaus roared there was no other explanation for him having this much rage besides them killing his little brother.

"Kol..."I broke down to my knees sliding down the arch of the door bawling my eyes out.

"Kill them all!" Klaus ordered I stood up feeling absolutely nothing but pure anger.

I am going to make the doppelganger pay, I'll take away the one person she loves most in the world and make her watch.

"Liam I know you can hear me meet me at the Salvatore's now."

I stalked out side waiting impatiently for the warlock who showed up after 5 minutes. I didn't wait to explain anything just knocked the door off strolling in.

"Sophia." Damon said meeting my eyes.

"You remember me, good than you know there's nothing I do better than revenge." I stepped toward Jeremy when a pain cracked my bones making me crumble to the ground. "Witch!"

The lights flickered on and off as Bonnie fell to her knees Liam fist clutched with blood falling from his nose. "You clearly have not been using expression for very long."

Now that the witch was taking care of I continued to move toward Jeremy but Elena stepped in front.

"I'm not here for you, yet." I snapped her neck easily than stepped over her body. Damon and Stefan both charged they flew aside hitting the walls hard. With out thinking I snapped the hunters neck.

I was about to leave when Liam called.

"He's not dead, the Gilbert has a ring that allows him to cheat death by anything supernatural."

I cursed under my breath than picked up the boys and Elena's body taking them to the Mikaelson's house.

I chained them up than grabbed a knife slicing into his skin licking the blood and throwing vervain on Elena causing her to scream.

"Good you're awake." I moved to Jeremy sticking the knife across his chest.  
"Stop it!" Elena pleaded. "It's me you want so kill me!"

I chuckled. "I don't want to kill you, death would be to easy. I am going to torture young Jeremy until he's on the verge of death and than I'll heal him. I will continue to torture him in front of you every second every day until Niklaus is free than I'll let him rip both of your throats out." Elena's cries for her brother satisfied me but it wasn't nearly enough to fill the emptiness in my heart...

LIAM'S POV:

The screams of the Gilbert clan echoed through the mansion which meant Sophia was occupied. "Coast is clear."

Kol came out of the shadows. "That glamour spell is a miracle."

"I know, we should tell Sophia before she kills the hunter getting cursed."

"You're the one that said Silas can't rise no matter what, if anyone finds out I'm alive they will try and kill me just to grow the mark."

_HOURS AGO LIAM'S POV.._

"You owe me big time for this buddy." I growled at the original carrying Sophia's unconscious body.

"She mustn't know of our plan...And you're for sure it will work." Kol doubting my abilities was slightly insulting.

"Nobody will ever know the difference." I replied looking at the poor son of a bitch young vampire before us.  
"Good so what do we do?"

"They will believe he is you, it's a glamour spell which is why I required your ring he needed something personal, we can control his moves but I must be close, than we'll know if what they say about a truce is true."

"And if they chose to cross me I will destroy everything they love." Seeing Kol like this was slightly frightening, thankfully I'm not the one his anger is pointed at, this time.

I put up a barrier up around Sophia making sure that when she awoken she wouldn't be able to leave and do something stupid. Me and the original headed out with the other vampire whom they would believe to be Kol.

'The Gilbert boy left.' I mentally sent the message to Kol who waited at a nearby house.

"Contact me when you know there intentions." Kols voice replied after their conversation we sent the vampire that appeared to be Kol barge back in with a normal stake disguised as the white oak stake, I had to make it seem like Kol had really died so once they staked him I set the body on fire..

_PRESENT TIME..._

"The Salvatore's will try and get them back, and go after Sophia." Liam stated.

"They won't touch her." Kol hissed, "Call Elijah inform him of what has occured but leave me being alive out of it."

The warlock nodded about to exit but turned around. "Sophia may never forgive you for this, you are aware of that?"

"It's the risk I take for keeping her alive." _I won't let anyone harm her not matter what the cost may be._

***If there's any confusion I apologize please feel free to ask questions. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, favorites and follows(:**


	26. Chapter 26

_SOPHIA'S POV:  
_Blood streamed down the hunters neck, slashes covering his body.

I threw more vervain on Elena watching her skin burn. "Tell me how does that feel having your body burn?"

"Do you want me to apologize? I'm sorry okay!" She cried her tears making me laugh.

"I'm not, he was a vampire a murderer." I looked over at Jeremy his looks darkened and eyes glaring, _this must be his hunter side._

"And what are you? You two killed thousands and thousands of vampires.. Honestly what did you think would happen after you drove the stake through his heart?"

"We thought he'd be dead, which he is." The boy said coldly.

I let out a scream and dug my fist into his gut.

"Jeremy!" His sister cried desperately.

I removed my hand than bit my wrist healing the boy before he bled out completely. The door got pushed open footsteps strolling in.

"Haven't you just made a mess?" Katherine stated smirking seeing Elena chained up.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't look in her direction just grabbed another torture weapon.

"Liam-"

"That warlock should mind his own business."

"He says you refuse to see him."

"He was with Kol when he died and did nothing to stop it!" I roared feeling my eyes sting. Katherine's arms wrapped around me pulling me into a tight hug. I stood still not moving.

"No amount of revenge will change the past, believe me." Katerina stated sounding like a big sister.

"Perhaps not..But it sure as hell feels good, care to try?" I handed my sister a knife than sprayed vervain on the sharp end.

"Why not? Nothing I say will change your mind." Katherine joined me in my torture

KOLS POV:

I stayed in the shadows watching once Sophia would leave the Gilberts breaking down to her knees trying to control her sobs. I took a step forward but backed away once her sister picked her up heading upstairs.

"Thought you'd be taking care of the Salvatore's?" I asked the warlock who walked beside me.

"Their witch is powerful I won't be able to handle them all along with your sister, with Sophia all grief stricken she wont think right."

"So you called Katherine."

"Also Elijah whom should be arriving anytime soon."

"And Niklaus have you been able to free him yet?" _Considering he seems to care about family a whole lot more than Rebekah better him on our side._

"I'm working on it Bennett witches are powerful-"

"But you've seemed to have handled her well enough so far."

"Yeah but since then I have been using my magic nonstop." That's when I really looked at him. His usual black hair seemed dull, blue eyes had bags underneath them.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks for everything mate." Liam nodded when the doorbell rang I disappeared.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Katherine brushed my hair with her hand trying to sooth me with fail.

"You survived 100 years with out him.."

"Did I? I turned off all emotion I might as well have been dead." She opened her mouth but the door bell caught her off short.

"Did you invite anyone else?" I shook my head running down the stairs with my sister right beside me. Liam was at the door peering out.

"Whose there?" I questioned.

Liam shrugged. "There was nobody- Ugh!" Liam fell to his knees grabbing his head in pain.

"Took them long enough." I growled as Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah walked in. My eyes darted toward the original blonde with such disgust.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd come to rescue your precious Elena Gilbert." I walked down the stairs calmly.

"Let them go and this doesn't have to get messy." Damon replied stepping forward.

"On the contrary I believe that is exactly how it has to get."

Kat grabbed my arm. "Are you insane! We are out numbered, do you have a death wish?" I refused to answer her standing my ground. Liam slowly got up against the witches failed attempt to keep him down. 3 against 6 I like those odds, _Let the war begun. _


	27. Chapter 27

Both Stefan and Damon were taking on Katherine but she was older, stronger. I easily took out barbie angering her boyfriend as he charged.

I laughed dodging the dog. "Come on I was expecting more of a fight!" A strong force pinned me against the wall.

"What are you doing!" Rebekah growled fangs bared.

"Something you should have done!" I shoved her back, "They killed your brother what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Kol is dead nothing will bring him back, what am I suppose to do?" She replied voice shaky.

"Get even." We both went at it , Rebekah however over powered me grabbing my throat choking the life out of me. My eyes shifted to Katherine who was struggling to take on the Salvatore's along with Tyler who had a wooden stake trying to harm her with it, Liam was breathing heavily as him and the witch kept trying to get each other down the warlock didn't seem like he could keep up using all that magic much longer.

Just as my vision was getting blurry someone threw Rebekah off.

"Elijah.."

"Sorry I'm late shall we do some real damage?"

I arched a brow, "I thought you didn't believe in revenge?"

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge." He answered simply helping me to my feet.

KOLS POV:

I walked to the Gilberts house wearing a new sun ring Liam had cooked up for me considering my original one was on the body of the vampire that laid burnt inside. The door was wide open from when Sophia knocked it down.

"I will avenge your death little brother, that you have my word on." I peered in seeing Niklaus starring at the burnt body tears swelling in his eyes.

"Seems rather hard to accomplish being caged up?" I smirked causing his head to snap up, Klaus stood to his feet trying to walk out only hitting the barrier.

"Kol? How I saw-"

"Come now brother you didn't honestly think that baby vampire and her newbie hunter would be able to kill me, an original?"

"Do you have any idea how badly you screwed things up!" He roared any sympathy gone.

"Sucks thinking your brothers dead, doesn't it? What's that saying paybacks a bitch."

"Is that what this was about getting back at me?"

"That was just a bonus, I've been trying to warn you about Silas and how he'll end the world I was trying to protect all of you! But you're ridiculous search for the cure blinded any sanity you had left."

"Does Sophia know? Because last I saw she seemed ready to kill, or was she in on it to?"  
"Sophia hasn't have a clue..."

SOPHIA'S POV:  
While Elijah fought off team barbie I rushed to help Katerina throwing Tyler across the hall than grabbed Stefan by the throat but someone pushed me off for a moment I thought it was my sister until I saw her hair straight.

"Elena, how did you get out?"

" I helped." Jeremy aimed his crossbow shoot a wooden arrow.

I easily caught it. "Missed." Another one got shot. "Missed again!"  
"That's what your boyfriend said before I drove the stake through his heart." My rage overwhelmed me I zoomed at the boy not realizing the stake he held.

"Sophia no!" Katherine zoomed in front of me as the stake drove straight through her heart..

"Katerina!" I caught her body watching as it turned gray right in front of my eyes. Whatever part of my heart was left shattered. Liam meet my eyes, his blue ones darkened looking at Katherine's body. Everybody in the room fell to their knees besides me, Liam and Elijah.

I walked over to Jeremy and pulled Elena's hair facing her up right so she could watch. I didn't care about any stupid hunters curse anymore he killed my sister and Kol...I plunged my fist into his heart ripping it straight out.

"No!" Elena screamed out along with Bonnie. I faced them dropping Jeremy's heart.

"I suggest you all leave now!" Elijah roared causing the entire house to shake. Liam forced them all out with his magic than cast some sort of protective barrier around the house so only the people he wanted could enter.

I bent down to my sisters body carrying her in my arms brushing her hair back humming a song our mother use to sing for us. I felt Elijah's presence behind me questioning whether he should comfort me or not.

"Sophia?" I heard Kols voice, at first I thought it was the hunters curse sinking in but than I noticed how Elijah reacted. My head snapped up seeing Kol at the door.

I gently put down Katherine's body and rushed toward him slapping him hard a cross the face. "How dare you!"

His eyes went past me to the hunter than back to me with concern. "You didn't..."

"I thought you were dead!" No use hiding my tears and pain..

"I am so sorry, I didn't want to tell you me and Liam-"

I turned looking at the warlock. "You knew? This whole time you knew!"

Kol reached out for me but I stepped back. "Do not touch me! My sister was all I had and now she's gone, all I know is that I hate you, I hate you so much." The look on Kols face almost made me regret my words. I begun to get out of the house but turned to look at him and Liam. "If I never see either one of you for the rest of my life, which little I have left since I killed the hunter, that'll be fine." Before either of them could say a word I took off never looking back...

KOLS POV:

I had left Klaus to check on why Liam hasn't contacted me, but once I arrived it was to late Sophia was broken and it was all my fault, and now she will never forgive me..

I watched her storm away from me I wanted to chase after her but a hand held me back.

"Elijah If I don't go she'll die."

"No you stay clean up your mess, I will protect Sophia, keep her from killing herself." My brother's voice was cold and flat.

"Elijah I am sor-"

"Save it Kol, I already lost one brother, than thought I lost Niklaus, and you go and pull a stunt like that do you have any idea what I wanted to do to them? I was going to rip there hearts out and it would have been for nothing." Without another word he chased after Sophia leaving me and the warlock to clean up.

"Thanks buddy for calling me out on that one." Liam glared dragging the hunters body.

"Didn't exactly have any other options mate, beside you were suppose to make sure she didn't do anything stupid."

"How can I control everyone's stupidity! None of this would have occurred if you haven't been so frightened of Silas!"

"You wanted to keep him under as much as I!"

"Yeah but there's a line, and we crossed it."

_He was right the line was crossed once I refused to tell Sophia of my plan .If only I had informed her she wouldn't be cursed her sister would still be alive...But she can come back._

"Silas will raise the dead..." I mumbled.

"Kol no.."

"If we can get there and find Silas Katherine will be alive and Sophia-"

"Silas can only bring back the people that died in a blood sacrifice, Katherine's death wasn't a sacrifice for Silas." Liam reminded me.

I punched a wall. "Damn it!"

SOPHIA'S POV:  
I knew Elijah was following me he wasn't being very secretive about it. I went to my birth place feeling the need to.

"Why torture yourself?" Elijah walked up beside me.

"If I'm going to die I want it to be home, before our lives got so screwed up."

"I know what Kol did wasn't right-"  
"Not right? Because he didn't trust me enough to tell me his plan my sister is dead, don't you get it she was all I had!"

Elijah held me in a tight hug trying to sooth my cries. "Let's get you somewhere secure." He must mean isolated so I don't try and kill myself. Elijah locked me in a strange cellar that had a bed and that was it, where he found it I have not a clue.

Elijah locked the door leaving me completely alone..Hours went by and hallucination were beginning to start.

"Sophia, Kakvo pravish?" My mother appeared asking, what I was doing.

"Mama?" My voice was a whisper.

"Kak bikhte mogli da?" My mother spoke Bulgarian asking ,how could I.

" Kak bikh mogul da kakvo mama?" I replied saying how could I what.

"Predade semeistvoto si.."

_Betray my family? But I would never...Oh Katerina but I didn't._

" Ne ne sum." I answered my voice pleading, saying no I didn't..

"You got me killed!" Mother changed to Katherine. "Your own flesh and blood, you're no better than Niklaus."

"You're not real.."

"Am I?" She arched a brow circling me. "Face it I would still be alive if you hadn't wanted revenge for them 'killing' Kol. The hunter would have never killed me."

"I never asked you to jump in front of me.."  
"Yeah well family above all, unless you're you or course than it's love above all. Our family is dead because of you!" My sister shrugged. "At least you still have Kol."

"Shut up!" I charged at her only to land on the cold hard floor. Katherine bent down to me ,looking sincere.

"But you can be with me again don't you see that? Me, you, mama ,papa we can be a family again, you know what you have to do."

I looked up at her feeling my tears, Katherine wiped away a tear smiling.

"Just kill yourself."

I stood up laughing. "You're not real, my sister would never tell me to kill myself no matter what, so why don't you just go away."

"I am very real, and I refuse to leave you alone looks like it's me and you for eternity." My mom manifested beside my sister staring at me with loathing causing my heart to sink. The only possible thing I could do to stop them from talking was killing myself, since there are no wooden stakes..I wrapped my hands around my neck snapping it instantly.

KOL'S POV:

We finished cleaning and headed to Liam's house considering the Salvatore's don't know of this place.

I grabbed my phone dialing my brothers number. "Elijah how is she?"

"She has been snapping her neck for the past 5 hours.. But other than that and her sanity she seems to be dealing with it quite well."

I sighed _this is all my fault.._ "At least tell me where you two are at."

"I can't do that Kol. Once the hunters curse is dealt with and Sophia wishes to see you she will decide whether or not to come to you." Before I could say another word Elijah hung up, frustrating me. I threw the phone on the floor shattering it into tiny pieces.

"Easy bud don't go all ripper on me." Liam stated jumping on the couch turning on TV.

"How can you be so cool about all of this?"

"Easy I tend to look on the bright side of things."

"Bright side? I don't see a bright side in this whole situation mate."

"Sophia is alive and safe that seems like a pretty damn bright side."

"Weren't you close with Katherine?"

Me mentioning her name caused him to go stiff. "If you hold on to people that died in your life you're only torturing yourself, best to not linger on their death but on their life, remember how they were and only that." I could hear the pain in his voice he's lost more than just Katherine.

"You talk from experience." I stated.

"We've all lost people some more than others." With that I could tell he wasn't going into anymore details.

"You wouldn't happen to think of where Sophia could be.."

"I know where she's at, like hell I'd tell you though." He replied smirking as I groaned.

"I could compel it out of you-"

"No you can't, on vervain." He sung aimlessly flipping through the channels.

"You managed to take on the witch and Salvatore's how? Thought you'd be drained.."

"Lets just say I wasn't restraining anything it's like this uncontrollable amount of power flowed through every part of my body. I could still feel the power vibrating, in fact I could probably get your brother out now,shall we go?" _Probably best to get my brother out since he's there because of me. _

The Gilbert house was surprisingly empty they must be at the Salvatore's. Klaus was feeding that blonde vampire his blood, she must have gotten bitten.

"Hello brother."

"Kol?" Caroline pulled away looking really confused. "But I thought-"

"Thought wrong darling, now it's best for you to leave we have family business." The blonde left no doubt to tell the rest of the gang which meant we don't have much time. "Do the spell now."

Liam begun chanting a light bulb exploded even the TV fell over. In a matter of seconds Klaus was at my side, for a moment I thought he was going to snap my neck imagine my surprise once his hand rested on my shoulder, as if making sure I was real.

He nodded and I did the same. "What are you going to do Niklaus?"

"I'm heading to New Orleans there's nothing here for me." With that he left I have never seen my brother so weak and pained whatever happened between him and barbie really must have gotten to him, which meant he would try and push those feelings aside going on a killing spree.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I awoke the pain in my neck becoming more and more bearable with every snap.

" Spre bebe, elate s men." My mother sat beside me her touch undeniable real.

"Mama please don't ask me to come with you.."

"Come on baby sis what can possibly keep you from being with your family again." Katherine appeared taking the place of my mother. "You're all alone here, nobody is going to care if you die, and lets face it everybody would be a lot safer with you dead. I died because of you, Kol died, oh wait he didn't die.. Kol never loved you, he faked his death to get away from you, don't you see that?"

I shook my head feeling my fangs bare.. "Shut up! Don't talk anymore!"

"I'll go away if you kill yourself."

_I can not handle this for a century..._


	28. Chapter 28

"How does it feel ruining someones family? You killed me for killing your sister and now you're no better. Imagine how Elena feels."

I refused to look at the young hunter whom had a whole in the middle of his chest blood everywhere.

"Go away little Gilbert."

"Make me."

"I am not going to kill myself and honestly seeing you really doesn't convince me to do so."

"Maybe we should have a little chat." His accent caused my head to snap up.

"Kol great what could you possible say to me that I haven't already heard?"

"Nothing but I just thought you'd want to meet a few people, your victims over the century." A little girl appeared beside him with pale blonde hair stained with the blood on her neck. "Surely you remember young Abby here, after all you killed her and her family." A dark colored man appeared next. "Or perhaps David he had a family you know, a little boy a wife."

"Stop.." I pleaded feeling my guilt rise. More faces showed and everything was a blur, so many children, people with families.

"Why do you get to live while these innocent people never got to see another day." Kol bent down beside me. " Nobody would miss you like they missed these people"

I placed my hands over my ears like a little kid who doesn't want to hear anymore. "Stop it."

"I wouldn't miss you. I've already left you before honestly it's pathetic you keep falling for my charm, you think you would have learned by now. I don't love you I never have and I never will."

"I said stop!" I charged at Kol only to go straight threw him.

The sound of me hitting the wall caused a loud noise making Elijah rush straight in,

"Are you alright?" He questioned but all I could focus on was past him, the door was wide open.

"Like he really cares, he left you to become a vampire he turned you into a monster. Because after all that's what you are, a killer, a monster." Kol said taking the place of Elijah. He walked closer and I stepped back.

"Leave me alone." I grabbed a metal piece of the bed I had torn off and stuck it in his heart than ran out the cellar door..

KOLS POV:

I chugged another bottle earning a disapproving look from the warlock.  
"What?" I questioned.

"Has anyone ever mentioned that you may have an alcohol problem?" He replied being very hypocritical considering he's my drinking buddy.

"You're one to talk mate."

He shrugged."I was curious, you being a vampire and all does it take longer for the alcohol to fully go into your system? Because that's like your fourth bottle and you seem perfectly fine."

"That is what your main concern is right now?" I arched a brow laughing when he nodded. "Yes it does take longer to sink in."

"That sucks."

"Thought that'd be a good thing."

"Depends on why you're drinking, Me personally I drink to forget, the quicker I get wasted the better." He took a drink from his cup starting the video game. With in moments I killed him.

Liam tossed the controller. "I am so done playing video games with you vampires, don't even know why I try."

I smirked when his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Why isn't Kol answering his phone?" Elijah asked on the other line.  
"Oh well he sort of broke it, him being an alcoholic and that temper not a good mix I think we should have an intervention." I rolled my eyes at his ranting before snatching the phone.

"What is it Elijah?"

"Sophia got out."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

I looked toward the warlock who was already getting a map and one of Sophia's belongings.

"Got her. Crap."

"What?" Me and Elijah said in sync.

"Seems our girl returned to Mystic Falls, considering a lot of people want her dead in that town-"

"Where exactly is she?"

"At the church, but the sun's almost up you wont-" Before he could finish his sentence I had already disappeared returning to Mystic Falls. It was dark for now but the sun would soon rise I could feel it. Crying was coming from the church, it was a cry I hated to hear.

"Sophia?" As soon as I stepped forward she stood up backing away.

"Stay away from me, I'm doing what you want so go away." Her words shook like she was afraid of me as she put her hands out in a warning to stay back.

I studied her features when I noticed her sun ring missing."Where's your ring love?"

SOPHIA'S POV:

Kol stood in front of me but all I could focus on was Katherine.

"Listen to me what you're going through isn't real, I am real and I'm here." He edged closer cautiously. "Please come with me, I can keep you safe."

"Don't listen to him, all he has ever done is lie to you." My sister stated. Both of them begun speaking at a time each voice getting drowned out by one another. I placed my hands over my ears falling to my knees.

"Stop, please stop." I pleaded feeling my tears fall and a hand wiping them away. Instantly I embraced him barring my face in his chest. I pulled back feeling my hands burn than my face. "Kol..."

My skin begun to burn he grabbed my hand and in an instant his ring was placed on my finger, His skin sizzling. Kol bit his inner cheek to hid his pain as he got me to my feet.

"Sis where are you going?" Katherine voice was low almost like she felt betrayed.

I broke Kols grip, which wasn't hard since he was in pain, and stepped toward her. She held her hand out smiling waiting for me, it'd be easy all I have to do is remove the ring.

"Soph.." Kols voice pleaded catching my attention, He was on his knees skin continuing to burn. I could feel a part of me wanting to run to him, get him away from the sun but my sister needs me. _I can't abandon her again_...


	29. Chapter 29

I fumbled with the ring on my finger causing Kols body to tense up.

"I am begging you not to remove the ring."

"Why do you care if I live or die?" I questioned circling him. "You made it perfectly clear you did not love me nor will you ever."

"No I didn't, that was the hallucinations." He stood up wincing in pain as he attempted to walk to me. "I would never say something to harm you."

I want to believe him sooo bad but Katherine keeps whispering in my ear convincing me he's lying.

Kol took another step his burning hands cupping my face looking down at me. "I fell in love with you the moment you barged into my castle." I closed my eyes trying to drown Katherine out only focus on Kol. _He's real and he's burning._

KOLS POV:

Sophia's looked up at me concern filling her hazel eyes as she wrapped my arms around her shoulder letting my body lean in hers for support. Somewhere between then and now I blacked out only to awake feeling soft fabric beneath me. I sat up wincing slightly.

"You shouldn't move." Sophia was at my side sitting on the bed running a wet cloth down my chest, the sensation of hand trailing down my stomach was feeling I had missed.

Sophia noticed my smirk giving me her own little smile exposing those beautiful dimples. She teasingly went lower her palm resting just above my belt buckle.

I licked my lips watching her. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm still cursed I'll tell you that much."

I turned my head confused. "But you're not trying to kill yourself."

"For now. Liam gave me some special herbs to suppress the need to kill myself it also helps with the hallucination, but it only last awhile. Plus he kind of locked me in here with a barrier spell so I can't exactly leave."

I rolled on top of her brushing a strain of hair back. "I will find a way to break the curse, you have my word."

"I know you will and I love you for that..." Something seemed off with her tone.

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?"

"But it's become apparent that no matter how hard we try and fight for each other there's always going to be something or someone getting between us."

I shrugged. "That just means we have fight harder."

"I don't think it's that simple-"

I crashed my lips on hers cutting her short. "You really shouldn't over think things love." Her smile returned as I continued to kiss her neck sliding my hands underneath her shirt.

Her grip tightened pulling me closer begging for more. I gave her, her wish removing her clothing. Sophia pinned me down her lips slowly moving down my stomach her tongue playfully teasing above my belt buckle.

I moaned aching for her to continue. "It's not nice to tease darling.."

Her hands moved up my arms as her lips returned to my neck the moment her fangs dug in every part of my body craved her even more. I moved so I was on top my teeth sinking into her neck. As her blood entered my mouth it sent pleasant shivers.

"Kol.." Sophia moaned my name eyes shut, pleasure seen in her expression.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I woke up in Kols arms smiling up at him admiring how peacful he looked asleep.

"Isn't this nice." Katherine appeared sitting at the edge of the bed. I slowly got up heading toward the bathroom turning on the shower shutting the door waiting for my sister to appear again.

"And there you are back in his arms."

I sighed keeping my voice low. "Go away."

"I am not going anywhere until you kill yourself. I am however curious as to why you told your epic love that the herbs were actually working? Didn't think you would lie to him." She arched a brow.

"I don't want him to worry any more than he is." I replied.

"How long until he leaves you again? Or you leave him? Maybe worse he dies protecting you."

"Shut up." I growled.

"Why, what are you going to do? Kill me?" She laughed only rising my anger. "Face it Soph it's only a matter of time before someone else you love dies trying to save you...Wonder who it'll be Kol? Liam, perhaps Elijah?"

"Nobody's going to die for me not again." I growled before getting into the shower.

KOLS POV:

I woke up with a smile until I realized Sophia wasn't at my side. Instantly I feared she had somehow gotten out, until I heard the shower running. I sighed with relief laying back down still a bit tired after last night.

Mumble of a voice was coming from the bathroom catching my attention. I tried to listen in but she stopped speaking. Gently I knocked on the door.

"Soph everything alright?"

The door opened her long brown hair wet sticking to her bare skin.

She smiled noticing my gaze. "If you wanted to join me all you had to do was walk in."

I smirked leaning on the arch of the door. "I was being a gentleman."

"Kol Mikaelson gentleman? Did the suns rays affect you that much?" She joked.

I laughed, "I think so, might need some medical attention, care to be my nurse?"

"And you're back." She chuckled motioning me to join her. The warm water felt good so did Sophia's hands wrapped around me.

Once we finished our shower Liam came in handing Sophia some more herbs to drink.

"Sorry about the crappy taste but I did bring something to ease it bitterness." The warlock handed her a blood bag.

"More cold blood lucky me." She reluctantly took the bag tearing the top off with her teeth.

"Better than those awful herbs, Now I am only going to say this once next time you guys have hot vampire sex can you be a tad quieter." Sophia's cheeks flared amusing me. "That being said, I really need to get laid, Your sister is very attractive and single, she is single right?"

"Say another word and I'll rip out your liver." I answered.

Both him and Sophia didn't hid their laughter.

Liam held his hands up in surrender. "No need to be nasty."

SOPHIA'S POV:

It was cute seeing the two men get along and the way they joked with each other.

"That's sweet, it's going to suck seeing them die." Katherine said, I tried to seem indifferent and just focus on Kol and Liam.

"Guess you chose the asshole over your family, again. Mom would not approve."

"You're one to talk." I blurted earning curious glances from Kol and Liam. "...About sleeping with someones sibling as I recall you slept with my sister." I stated quickly toward Liam pulling a fake smile.

"I have a thing for hot vampires." He laughed not seeming to notice my slip, Kol however was still watching me concern easily seen in his expression. Liam left going god knows where.

"Where is Elijah?" I questioned curiously.

"Elijah went in search for Niklaus, I informed him of how Klaus wasn't exactly right last I saw him figured Elijah could talk some sense into him." Kol answered.

I found myself smiling. "Aww someone cares about his big brother."

He laughed playing with my hands. "Just don't go telling people, after all I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me." Kol kissed me his body landing on mine.

"Ste nemilost tova semeistvo." Papa appeared saying I disgraced our family.

Instantly I pushed Kol off hearing my fathers voice.

"What's wrong darling?" He looked at me confused that I had pushed him away.

I looked between him and my father, whom did not seem to like Kol one bit saying some very mean words in Bulgarian.

I coughed attempting to drown papa out. "Uh I think I just need to get some rest." He nodded not moving. "Without distractions."

Kol groaned but did as I asked leaving the room. _Now I can have a little father daughter chat._

KOLS POV:

I left Sophia feeling like she wasn't being truly honest, the last thing I want to do is compel information out of her, so for now I'll let her do what she wants hopefully she will tell me what's going on.

Liam sat one couch flipping through a grimore.

"How much more herbs do you have?" I asked the warlock.

"Not much which is why we need to break the curse like yesterday." He replied eyes not leaving the page.

"Any luck finding a spell?"

"Nope, the only way to break the curse is for another hunter to take the last ones place. And I for one haven't got a clue on where we could find say hunter."

"Looks like you and I need to go on a little search."

"And leave Sophia alone? Even with the barrier up who would make sure she didn't do anything stupid? Speaking of stupid got you a new ring...again."

"Thanks mate and how is that stupid?"

"I mean you're an original not having a sun ring wont kill you, right?" He tossed the blue sapphire ring.

"Still affects us the same as other vampire just without the death part." I replied putting the ring on. "And I wouldn't leave Sophia alone, I called a reinforcement."

Before Liam could speak the door bell rang. I zoomed to the door swinging it open.

I smiled at the girl in front of me. "Hello Bekah, how nice of you to show."

My sister smiled back. "Oh Kol nice to see you not burnt."

"Not that family bickering isn't very entertaining but we need to get a move on, Barbie please do come in." Liam invited my sister inside. "In a couple hours give her a blood bag and this." He handed her a bottle of herbs. "Make sure she finishes it all."

"Why does it feel like I'm baby sitting?"

"Because you are." He replied smirking.

"We'll be back soon, if something happens call Liam immediately."

"Why don't I just call you?"

"Because your alcoholic temperamental brother shattered his phone." Liam smiled patting my shoulder. "Now lets go."

I followed Liam out jumping in his car. _Time for a rode trip with the ADD warlock, just hope we find a new hunter and quick._


	30. Chapter 30

"Another town with no hunter, fantastic!" I jumped into the car clearly frustrated.

"Relax we'll find him." Liam tried to calm me.

"How? I can't see the bloody tattoo and neither can you."

"...Yeah we should have come up with a better plan." He agreed starting the engine marking another map showing our failed searches.

"Where to next?"

"Uhh Some little town called Lakewood Valley."

Lakewood Valley was a pretty small town, all the houses seemed the same. It had a sort of uneasy feeling to it, like something dark was here. I looked toward Liam whom shivered.

"God this place is giving me the creeps." He stated parking the car on the curb of the local bar. "Ever been here before?"

"I was in a box for at least a hundred years, before that I was in Mystic Falls, England, Australia, Italy-"

"So that's a no?"

"Yeah that's a no." I replied following him. "Where should we search first?"

"I mean we are already at a bar..." He trailed off.

"And I am the alcoholic?" I chuckled joining him at the stools locking eyes with the bartender, "Has anyone come in blabbing about a strange tattoo?"

The woman's pupils widened. "Tons of people come in talking about a tattoo they don't remember getting, nothing to strange."

I sighed. "What about recently, anyone talking about a tattoo that just appeared like magic?"

"A girl a couple of days ago chugged nearly the whole bar rambling about a tattoo that appeared from nowhere."

"Name?"

"Phoebe Adams." I thanked the bartender than turned toward Liam who just finished his drink.  
"Thought the whole hunter thing was they were the brotherhood of the five, correct me if I'm wrong but a brother is typically a male."

I shrugged. "The witches turned warriors and at the time they all happened to be males."

"A warrior chick? That is so hot." Liam smirked paying for the drink as we went for a search for the lass.

SOPHIA'S POV:

" Naistina tozi chovek?"

"He is not a bad guy papa!" I yelled through clutched teeth.

"Kak mozhe da tolkova slepi!" Papa yelled back questioning how I can be so blind.

I shut my eyes trying to fall asleep, surprised when I finally drifted off.

_Something soft is underneath me pulling me closer, deeper into the darkness. I could feel myself fighting to get out to run..But from what? Just like that everything changes, A long hall stretched out in front of me.. Sweet humming draws my attention luring me to a small room with baby blue painted walls, and a big dollhouse and a small bed. I peer through the dollhouse noticing how the dolls seem to resemble my family, blood splattered on the walls tiny swords drove through their hearts. I back away feeling my heart pound hard against my chest. The scene in the dollhouse seems to come alive as I witness Niklaus slaughtering my family. I saw someone beside him smirking with amusement._

"_You've had your fun Niklaus, how about giving me a turn?" Kol begged. I watched in horror as Klaus gave him a sword._

_Katherine appeared looking at me frightened. "Help!" _

_I tried to run to her but the sword Kol held sliced through her. _

"_No!" I caught her body smelling her blood as it smeared all over me. "You're not dead..."_

_An evil laughed came closer, Kol pulled the sword pointing it at me digging it into my neck. "You're next love." With one swift move his sword drove straight through my heart._

I snapped up grabbing my chest sighing with relief. "It was just a dream..."

"Did you have a nightmare? I get those a lot mommy says they warn us of our future." Abby, the little girl I murdered, sat beside me her long pale blond hair smeared with red.

"I miss my mommy, have you seen her?" Abby held so much innocence in her eyes.

"I am so sorry..." I replied.

"She's dead. You killed her, didn't you?" The little girl scooted closer. "Like you killed me...Why did you kill me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No..I am a monster it never mattered whether or not you did something."

"Mommy says monsters need to be killed, so why are you alive?"

"I don't know." Was all I could say.

"Bullcrap! You're alive because you're selfish!" Katherine took the place of Abby.

"Not you again.." I groaned placing a pillow over my head. "Just leave me alone."

"Where's Elijah? Thought he'd be here considering his favorite girl is trying to kill herself."

"I'm not trying to kill myself, And besides Elijah is taking care of Niklaus."

"At least someone still knows what family means...Does your epic love know that you use to have a thing for his older brother?" Katherine smirked as I tensed. "He doesn't, wow look whose the liar now."

"Me and Elijah never-"

"Never had sex? Ha! You acted like I couldn't hear you guys through the walls."

I shook my head. "Even so that was like 500 years ago when I was human, before I knew Kol. For the record I may have had a crush on Elijah and sure we had sex once and that was it!"

"Eww Soph! You and Elijah!" Rebekah walked in face scrunched up.

I groaned at Kat who laughed. "I- we- Ugh!"

"I knew there was a reason my brother gave you his blood..It also explains why he always wants to protect you." Rebekah tossed me the herbs and a blood bag.

"You can not tell Kol, it was a long time ago, besides Elijah and I are just friends."

"I wont tell him you have my word, I am curious as to when you got out of the cellar why did you go to the church? You could have ended it right then."

I sighed. "The last time I thought my sister died I went to the church and she wasn't dead so I thought.."

"You thought she would be there."

"I just want my sister."

"But don't you see we can be together again." Katherine took the place of Rebekah her hand resting on mine.

"No..."

"Liams barrier wont- can't stay up forever. You honestly think they'll find the hunter when neither of them can even see the tattoo? Face it Soph if anything they are just humoring you."

"They'll find the guy."

"Unless they get killed by the hunter. I mean Kol carries the one weapon that can kill him in his jacket and Liam lets face it could be an easy kill once he's distracted. Can't you just picture it? Kol burning up in flames and Liams bloody body lying motionless on the ground and it would all be your fault."

"Shut up!" I pinned Katherine to the wall fangs bared.

"Soph! It's me Rebekah!" Katherine soon faded away as I saw who I was really pinning against the wall.

My grip instantly released. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean.."

"The herbs aren't working are they?"

I shook my head. "It's only getting worst at first it was just hallucinations but now I can't sleep without waking up with the erg to kill myself.."

"Does Kol know?"

"I don't want him to worry anymore than he is."

"Yes you seem to be keeping tons of secrets don't you?" I looked past Rebekah seeing Kol.

"You and Elijah? Should have known you really were just a strumpet." His voice was harsh and cold. "Hunter was a bust so I guess you really are destined to die, no matter I will just find another girl, no shortage of girls to turn. Maybe I'll find one who doesn't cause so much death. I want you to die so I can move on with my life."

"Rebekah I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to kill me."

KOLS POV:

"This Phoebe chick is 18, senior in high school, criminal record consisting of pity theft breaking in and entering also resisting arrest and underage drinking" Liam read her file, which I had compelled the sheriff to hand over.

"I search the school you check her place If you find anything just do that witchy mind conversation thing." He rolled his eyes dropping me off at the school than left.

For a small town the school was crowded with students, As soon as I walked up all eyes turned toward me. A group of girls smiled at my direction before one walked up to me.

She had raven black hair with big blue eyes.

"You're not from here are you?"

I smiled back. "Is it obvious?"

The girl chuckled. "A little, I am Heather Palmer cheer captain, school president, I also deal with exchange students. Is there anything I can help you with?"

I made direct eye contact, my pupils dilated. "You're going to tell me where I can find Phoebe Adams."

"Freaky Phoebe is under the bleachers on the football field."

"Very good darling, now go back to your friends." She did as I requested.

'No luck at her place, it's completely empty.' Liams voice entered my head.

I saw a young girl under the bleachers with long light honeynut hair. The girl rolled up her jacket sleeve up looking at her hand.  
"I got her."

'I'm on my way.'

I nodded walking to the girl cautiously.

"Phoebe Adams?"

The girl turned around brown eyes showing fear. "How do you know my name?"

"Small town ask someone a question you're bound to get answers." I replied.

"I'll rephrase myself than, why do you want to know?"

"I know about the tattoo, I can help you."

"Don't listen to him Phoebe." Heather walked up to us.

"Heather what is going on?" Phoebe questioned confused.

"A hunter is meant to rid the earth of your kind not help it." The raven haired girl squinted toward me.

"Hey no need to be nasty about it." I smirked putting my hands up.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Phoebe shouted.

"You're one of the five, a hunter and he is a vampire."

"And how exactly do you know all of this?" I turned my anger toward Heather. A sharp pain hit my head. "Witch should have known."

"You should go." Heather threatened sending another painful shot to my head.

"Come on Heather don't be a bitch." Liam came up eyes darting to Heather than started looking around. "Where's the huntress?"

I looked around not seeing the girl. "She must have snuck off."

"Nice job Heather." Liam squinted at the witch.

"Don't blame me for this Liam What the hell are you doing with a vampire!" The girl shouted.

"He's a friend and we needed that hunter!" Liam shouted causing the girl to fall to her knees. "In fact I should kill you."

"Not a bad idea but perhaps we can use her." I stated with an evil grin. "The hunter needs to kill a vampire and I don't see any vampires here, besides me."

"Unless we turn someone- Oh." It donged on Liam causing his mouth to form an 'o' shape. "Heather, sweetheart you just became very very useful."

I bit my wrist shoving the blood down the girls throat than snapped her neck.

"Any idea on where the huntress took off to?" I asked throwing the witches non-moving body in Liams trunk, oddly enough nobody saw.

"The girl has a record of underage drinking..."

We headed to the bar seeing the huntress gulping down a bottle. I sat on a stool beside her Liam sat on her other side.

Phoebe eyes darted toward me. "Go away crazy guy."

"Listen I know you don't know us but I won't let anything bad happen to you." Liam rested his palm on her hand instantly calming the girl.

"Vampires aren't real." She stated.

Liam looked toward me and nodded. I showed the girl my fangs surprised when she didn't scream but laughed.

"Those look real." In an instant she fainted but Liam caught her.

"Nice move."

"You're the one that gave me the nod." I said helping him carry the girl out the bar earning curious glances through out the bar.

"The compel her nod, not the go all vamp nod."

"Hunters can't be compelled."

Liam gently put the girl into the backseat of his car.

"What now?" He questioned.

"We have the vampire and a hunter now we just need young Phoebe there to kill the ex-witch."

Before Liam could reply his phone went off. "Hello?"

"Liam its Rebekah, Sophia is-"

"I'm fine." Sophia said snatching the phone form Rebekah. "In fact never better."

I snatched the phone from Liam. "I know when you're lying love, now what's happening?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She replied rather harshly before the line went dead.

_Did she just hang up on me?_

"We need to go back to your grandmas house, now." Liam nodded speeding the car out of the small town with a vampire in transition and a hunter.

SOPHIA'S POV:

"Why did you call them!" I roared at Rebekah who was outside the room.

"I had to, You need Liam or Kol!" The blonde yelled back.

"Just get me something wooden!"

"Yeah that is not going to happen."

Voices kept running through my mind telling me I needed to die and it was only getting worse.

"I just want it all to stop..." I pleaded.

"Kol and Liam found the hunter it will all be over soon."

"You're right it will be.." I grabbed an Iron bar and shoved it through Rebekahs gut pulling her inside the barrier and snapping her neck.

KOLS POV:

"Can't you drive any faster?" I asked Liam.

"I'm already going 10 miles pass the speed limit can't exactly get caught by a cop you know with an unconscious girl in the backseat and a dead one in the trunk, By the way you are cleaning my car when this is all dealt with."

"God you guys sound like an old married couple." Phoebe rubbed her head slowly sitting up. "Where the hell are you guys taking me?"

"Some where." Liam replied earning a dull stare from the girl.

"You and twilight just kidnapped me the least you could do is answer a few questions."

I arched a brow at my nickname. "What is twilight?"

"It's that movie I was telling you about were vampires sparkle-" Liam begun to explain.

"I resent that nickname darling, I do not sparkle. What questions do you have?"

"Heather, what was with her?" Phoebe questioned.

"I was wondering the same thing, how exactly did you know her mate?"

"We witches tend to know one another, Heather was an old acquaintance who was always in search for a hunter to kill Silas explains why she was trying to stop us from getting you."

"Whose Silas?"

"A very dangerous immortal being." I replied.

"Aren't you a very dangerous immortal being?" She stated toward me.

"Yes but I don't want to kill you he would."

The girl shrugged. "Good enough. But why do you guys even need me?"

"You know you are taking all of this very well." Liam said.

"My whole life I've wanted adventure anything to escape from that cruddy town must say being in a car with two hot guys does highlight my life."

A loud bang came from the trunk.

"What was that?"

"Seems the bitch is awake."

Liam pulled up to his grandma's place nearly jumping out of the car heading to the trunk.

The warlock grabbed a pocket knife and slit his wrist.

"What are you doing!" Phoebe was at his side watching curiously and frightened.

"She needs blood to complete the change." Liam forced his wrist on Heathers mouth wincing as she bit his wrist and continued to drink.

I pulled the new vampire off holding her arms back.

Liam tossed Phoebe a wooden stake. "Drive it through her heart."

"I am not killing someone!" She cried out gripping the stake.

"You are a hunter, so do your job and kill her." I ordered.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I could hear a commotion going on outside I edged closer to the barrier shocked went my foot went past the arch of the door. Instantly I zoomed out searching the house for the wooden stakes I know Liam has.

Voices were arguing outside whether they are real or not doesn't concern me. I tore through Liams room angrily tossing his bed.

Next was his drawers. A nice sharp stake was hidden in his underwear drawer.

"That's it Soph me mamma and papa will wait for you." Katherine smiled.

_Finally I can be with my family again.._

KOLS POV:

"All you have to do is drive that stake through her heart." Liam told the girl.

"I know Heather okay we had classes together."

"You're the one that wanted an adventure darling." I reminded Phoebe.

"Yes but I am not killing an innocent person." I was really getting sick of Liams failed attempts to convince the girl.

"Enough of this." I released the new vampire who was over taken with blood lust charging at the hunter. Phoebe reacted using speedy reflexives to drive the stake through Heather's heart.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Just as I was about to drive the stake through my heart all my suicidal thoughts vanished along with my sister. I dropped the stake rushing outside seeing Liam, some chick, a dead vampire and Kols whose face lit up spotting me.

I rushed into his arms falling into his embrace.

Kol brushed back my hair kissing my forehead. "You're alright, I'm here."

Liam sighed with relief resting a hand on the girl who was starring at her arm.

I faced the girl, she was pretty a little young though. "You're the hunter?"

The girl nodded seeming shaken up. "That's me, Phoebe Adams vampire slayer..."

"Thank you." I smiled at the hunter which seemed to calm her.

Liam disposed of the vampires body as I filled Phoebe in on vampires, hybrids, werewolves etc. Rebekah entered rubbing her head glarring toward me.

"Was that necessary? You ruined my shirt."

I chuckled hugging the original tightly. "I apologize, and promise we will go shopping considering I can leave now."

Rebekah laughed. "I'll hold you to it but for now I am going to join Elijah in New Orleans."

"Why? Is everything okay with Niklaus?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "I don't know which is why I am going...You guys could always tag along."

I looked at Kol and Liam who leaned on the arch of the door.

"Maybe. For now I think we will just stay put."

Rebekah nodded, said good bye than left.

I sat on Kols lap while Liam sat next to Phoebe.  
"What now?" Phoebe asked.

"You seeked for adventure I say we go and find it." Liam smirked begging me and Kol to cave with his eyes.

"Alright fine what did you have in mind?" Liam's smirk grew wider which meant he was defiantly planing something.

_A hunter, original vampire, all powerful witch, and a very experienced vampire what could possibly go wrong?_


	31. Chapter 31

The four of us, together we got hammered drunk. I danced with Phoebe until his familiar grip pulled my body close against his.

"I love you." Kol whispered in my ear kissing my neck.

I turned so we were face to face.

"I know." I crashed my lips on his feeling his grip tighten on my waist.

"Uhuh no vampire sex besides I want to try something out." Liam interrupted chugging an alcohol bottle before Phoebe snatched it away earning a disapproving look from him only causing her to laugh.

"Oh yes your master adventure plan, well spit it out mate." Kol dragged me to the couch placing me on his lap.

Liam had a wide smile. "It's just an experimental spell. It's a way for us in the room who haven't lived for 1000 years, or 500, to get a look into the past."

"You want to what?" I questioned at the warlock who clearly is thinking he can do ANYTHING.

"Is that even possible?" Phoebe backed me up confused.

"Of course not...Is it mate?" Kol arched a brow still holding me against him.

"That's why I said we should try it out." Liam answered pulling out a grimoire. "A couple of years back I meet this witch she told me about the spell. It's like time travel."

"Not gonna lie that sounds fucking awesome!" I exclaimed causing Kol to laugh, his chest rumbling against my back.

"That's what I said!" Liam chuckled flipping the pages in his witch book. "Got it. What do you say guys up for a little live motion movie?"

Kol shrugged and Phoebe was on board the moment Liam talked about a spell.

All eyes turned to me, anxiously awaiting for my answer.

I smirked. "You already know I am in."

The moment Liam begun chanting the room seemed to morph the walls turning into long trees breaking through the ceiling.

The couch beneath us disappeared causing all of us to land on soft green grass. The scenery wasn't the only thing changing, our clothes modified looking like the ones I use to wear back in 1490.

People appeared confirming my assumption of the time period. Girls glared at my direction making me look at Kols hand wrapped around my waist. _Oh right wasn't exactly customary to be this close with a man when you weren't married, not like I wasn't use to that look._

"It actually worked!" Phoebe cheered admiring her curls and new dress.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Liam arched a brow.

"Yes." The three of us replied causing the warlock to stick out his tongue.

Just as he was about to stand up he fell to his knees nose bleeding. Instantly I was at his side worry easily seen in my expression.

"When was the last time you actually rested and had real food?" I questioned.

Liam half smiled an attempt to assure me he was fine. "How long has the whole Alaric thing been?"

I rolled my eyes placing his hand over my shoulder when he coughed more blood. Some of it got on my hands the smell was overwhelming. I felt my veins swell but my attention got placed other places turning my head curiously at Phoebe and Kol who seem to be transparent.

"Kol?"

He looked at me confused. "What's wrong?"

"You-" Just like that everything blurred and snapped back to Liams couch without Kol or Phoebe next to us.

"What the hell!" I jumped off the couch frantically searching the house for Kol and Phoebe. "Where did they- You don't look so good." Any color on Liams face was gone even his bright blue eyes appeared grayish.

"The spell was cut off.." He replied breathless.

"I have to get you to a hospital."

Liam shrugged me off taking most of his strength. "They can't help."

"What do you mean?"

"When Shane taught me expression he warned me about using to much power. He said overpowering myself could end deadly.."

"And you continue to use your magic? Why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't believe Professor shady pants until I begun to feel myself getting drained. I couldn't stop using my magic you guys needed me. I'll be fine in a couple of days like brand new." He smiled teeth stained with his own blood.

I shook my head not returning his smile. "You, bed now."

"I have to find out what happened with Phoebe and Kol." He tried to argue.

"I will find out what happened, you rest I already lost my sister I wont lose you to."

Liam chuckled roughly. "Guilt trip is a dirty move."

I smirked carrying him to his room. "It worked didn't it?" He shrugged closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.

I slowly closed the door grabbing my phone out.

"Elijah I need your help."

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I smiled to myself at his concern.

"I'm fine, but we had an issue with a spell and well I lost your brother."

"Lost? How do you lose a 6 foot 1 male?"

"There are various answers for that question." I smirked.

I could hear his lips form a smile before he covered it up. "Not funny."

"Liam was experimenting with a time travel spell something went wrong long story short Him and Phoebe are stuck in the past."

"Time travel? Never heard of a spell like that..Why not have your warlock undo the spell?"

"Yeah he is kind of out of commission right now. Can you give me a name of a witch strong enough to bring them back."

"We both know a witch strong enough to do that."

"I am not going to ask the Bennett witch she'll kill me!"

"I'll be there soon once I arrive we will bring them back."

I nodded than hung up nearly passing out on the couch. _You better be safe Kol._


	32. Chapter 32

KOLS POV:  
I starred at the place Sophia had vanished from she literally just turned into air and vanished._ I just got Sophia back she can not be gone._  
"Where is she!" I growled causing Phoebe to flinch.

"It's okay we'll find her." She tried to calm me.

"Kol what are you doing here?" My brothers voice called. I turned to see him ridding on a white horse (No lie) with longer hair and a loose fitting white shirt.

"Niklaus thought I'd pay you a visit."I answered smoothly remembering I am stuck in time.

"Well you and your lovely friend are welcome to stay at my castle." I nodded having Phoebe follow me to his castle knowing it very well. England him and Elijah are trying to break the curse. Phoebe mouth hung in awe taking in her surroundings.

"Lord Niklaus you promised to show me around today, remember?" I knew that voice...I turned seeing Katerina looking at Nik like he was perfect I could hear her heartbeat and the blood pumping through her veins.

"Ah sorry dear Katerina It had slipped my mind."

"It is alright."

Laughing stopped them from continuing as her familiar brown curls came bouncing in her hazel eyes filled with light as she seemed to be running from something.

She stopped, turning around still smiling.

"You are meant to catch me."

"If I caught you the game would be over." Elijah replied smiling looking at her with much more than just friend caring.

His eyes quickly darted to me. "Kol, what are you doing here?"

I coughed. "Just thought it's be nice to visit my brothers."

"You're Lord Elijah's brother?" Sophia questioned still smiling.

"That I am darling, and you are?" I smirked.

"This is Sophia Petrova and her sister Katerina Petrova." Elijah introduced slightly tensing as I kissed Sophia's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you and my lovely friend is Phoebe Adams." The girl beside me shivered at Niklaus cold touch.

Dinner was awkward to say the least especially with Sophia sitting very close with my brother.

"Sophia love how did you and your sister came paths with my brothers?" She tore her gaze from Elijah smiling at me.

"Lord Niklaus found us, Trevor brought us to the castle and me and Katerina couldn't be happier." Klaus nodded as her answer seemed to please him. _So they don't know about the curse yet fantastic. _

"Well dinner was quite delicious, thank you but perhaps me and Sophia should head to our chambers, it has been a long day." Katherine excused herself nearly dragging Sophia away the two disappearing.

"Sophia looks like a tasty little thing." I smirked at the pissed off look Elijah was giving me.

"You've had a long night how about some rest." Klaus smirked leading me and Phoebe to separate rooms. "If you want Sophia I'm sure she could easily be persuaded to come to your bed."

"Perhaps another time." At that my brother left leaving me to rest.

The next morning tiny foot steps woke me up. I opened my door shocked to see Sophia wide eyed taking in my current appearance.

Pink grazed her cheeks as she covered her eyes. "Oh my, I am so sorry lord Kol."

I chuckled at her embarrassment. "It's fine darling, did you need something?"

"Well Elijah says I am not to leave with out him watching me and him and Niklaus are out, since you're their brother I figured you could accompany me to a few little shops." She bit her lower lip eyes wondering at my exposed chest making me smirk, seems even in this time I am irresistible to her.

"Sure thing love just let me get changed."

Her whole face lit up. "Really? Thank you!"

Sophia skipped in front of me walking into another shop admiring the soft silk. "I'm going to try it on be right back." She disappeared into a room with a small curtain. I tapped my foot impatiently a tad bored, all my thoughts vanished as Sophia walked out wearing a soft pink dressed that held her waist tightly but puffed out on the bottom, her chocolate curls falling past her back.

"What do you think?" I stood up brushing one of her curls back hand resting on her cheek. The warmth of her skin caused my throat to burn.

"True exquisite beauty." Pink grazed her cheeks hazel eyes sparkling up at me.

"Sophia, Kol." Elijah walked in causing Sophia's eyes to dart to him her smile becoming wider. She ran to him almost like she was going to embrace him but thought better of it.

"Elijah what do you think?" She twirled causing a smile to form on his lips.

"Ravishing, as always. Now let us head back to the castle." He extended his hand out toward her.

Sophia turned at me. "Oh but me and Lord Kol-"

"It's alright darling besides I have business of my own to attend to." Elijah sent me an uneasy gaze wondering what business I have here.

Soph's smile slightly changed as if my answer disappointed her. "Alright."

I watched them walk out together, to everyone they seemed like a couple. That thought raged me. _This isn't my Sophia who she was now is none of my concern.._

I made my way to the local witch who sent her witchy migraine my way.

"I'm not here to harm you." I stated pushing the pain back.

"All you vampire's do is cause pain."

"True I do enjoy others misery in fact it is quite humorous lucky for you I don't wish to hurt you right now." I smirked.

"What do you want?" The young witch questioned as she edged closer she wore a confused expression. "You're not from here."

"No I am not."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I require your assistance in returning to where it is I came from. If you're referring as to why I am in this time well that is the cause of a spell gone wrong."

"I've never heard of such a spell...But I will help you."

I arched a brow. "Really?"  
"One less vampire I'd have to worry about in my town." She replied simply. "Come back tomorrow." I nodded than zoomed back to the castle where a scream echoed in the halls. I barged into Niklaus chambers seeing him pressed against Sophia.

"Shh love it's alright, don't scream." He compelled her baring his fangs. With out thinking I threw him off catching Sophia as she fell.

"Get your sister and run." I compelled her to leave which she had no choice but to oblige.

Nik was at my throat. "What did you do!"

"You were going to feed on her!"

"What's it to you either way!" I had no reply for all I know I screwed up the future. "Elijah!" Nik called for our brother who entered in a flash. Klaus was to enraged to notice the faint mark on Elijah's wrist that healed to quickly for me to know what it was.

"What?"

"We need to hunt the Petrova doppelganger and her sister, we'll use her as bait. And you will not interferer or I will kill you." He threatened than left.

"Elijah he will kill her." My voice was barley above a whisper.

My brother faced me with a pained look. "I know." He vanished with Nik.

"Damn it!" I punched the wall.

"Kol what's wrong!" Phoebe came rushing in with a worried expression.

"We have to find Sophia before Niklaus does." She nodded as the two of us ran off in the woods searching for Sophia who may already be dead..


	33. Chapter 33

Phoebe was trying to calm me with fail, in fact it was only irritating me.

"She has to die Kol and you know it."

"I can't just watch her die."

"You know she'll be fine-"

"How do I know? Us being here already changed so much, what if Elijah hasn't given her his blood yet?"

The young girl sighed. "I'm still here so obviously things aren't screwed up."

That was true, we only met because of Sophia with out her Phoebe woudn't be mixed up in all of this. _I still have to find her.._

I followed Sophia's scent in the middle of the woods only to find her in Klaus' clutches. She was struggling to break his grip.

"Nik let her go!" I growled.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Elijah soon yelled.

"Are you two so foolish as to care for her?" Nik held on to the girl tightly.  
"Of course not." Elijah answered his whole body stiff. I didn't move as Sophia punched Niklaus startling him just enough to let her go.

She ran to me eyes pleading to protect her."Please."

I swallowed a lump in my throat watching horrified as Klaus sword went straight through her heart.

SOPHIA'S POV PRESENT TIME:

I laid awake on the couch going through every spell Liam had but none of it made any sense.

"You should rest Soph.." Elijah trailed off looking confused.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kol... I remember him the night you died..But that's not possible."

"That must mean he's there but how come I don't recall meeting him until England in the 1900's?"

"I don't know, however I remember him that means he's messing with time knowing Kol he'll end up screwing something up..No offense."

"Well let's get our vamp back shall we?" Liam clapped walking out of his room still not looking to well.

"No you're suppose to be asleep."

"You can't keep me on lockdown!"

"I can and I will, I already lost Katerina I am not losing you."

He groaned. "Quit guilt tripping me!"

I smirked. "Not a chance bud now bed." He sighed loudly before stomping back to his room.

Elijah laughed at my side. "You're very protective of the warlock aren't you?"

"Not all family is blood..Now I found the grimore Liam used to do the spell but I can't translate it." I handed the book to Elijah how looked it over.

"You're probably not going to like this.."

"What?"

"It says in order to get back you have to do a spell at the same exact spot they are at in the period of time, also only the witch/warlock that did the first spell can preform this one."

"How the hell are we suppose to know where Kol and Phoebe are at?"

He shrugged. "I haven't a clue."

"When your brother gets back I'm going to murder him."

KOLS POV:  
I waited until later tha night to return to Sophia's body bringing Phoebe with me to make sure Nik wouldn't harm her or worse find out she's a hunter. She looked the same as I had left her maybe even a tad paler. I bent down lifting the fragile girl in my arms walking to the witches shop barging right in.

"You can not just waltz in here- What did you do to her?" The witches eyes darted to Sophia noticing all the blood.

"It was not me, She'll be fine but I need you to bake up a lapis lazuli." I ordered gently putting her body on the ground.  
She frantically begun getting a ring than chanting. "Here."

Sophia began to toss and stir before shooting straight up.

"Katerina!" She cried out for her sister. Instinctively I rushed to her side brushing her hair back.

"Shh it's going to be alright."  
"Kol? But I...How?" She placed her arm over her chest.

"You need to drink, Phoebe." The huntress was hesitant before approaching. Phoebe slit her wrist waving it in Sophia's face. I saw her veins swell as she bite her wrist.  
Phoebe's eyes started to flutter the more Soph took.  
"That's enough." I pulled her back.

"What am I?" Sophia's voice broke paining me but I know what has to be done.

I made direct eye contact. "You are going to forget meeting me. Go find your sister and stick with her until she starts falling for the Salvatore's. When you hear rumors about a lord in England in the 1900's you go to his castle." Her pupils dilated as she nodded than left with out looking back.

My attention returned to the witch. "We have to get back to our time."

"The type of spell you are talking about is not one I am familiar with."

"So what are you saying? We're stuck here!" I exclaimed feeling my anger rise.

"Not necessarily there's a witch in New York who is very old and powerful perhaps she knows something." _Fantastic every second I stay in the past I risk ruining something and I happen to like my future just the way it is._


	34. Chapter 34

Me and Phoebe hopped on a train figured this way we could rest. The moment my eyes closed all I focused on was Sophia the feel of her lips on mine the way her hands trailed on my chest.

'_Kol?' Her sweet voice called in the distance,_

_I peered in the darkness spotting her hazel eyes. The moment I saw her I embraced her tiny figure tightly 'Sophia, how are you here darling?'_

"_Uh not entirely sure Liam's doing this spell I don't.." Her voice begun to trail off. _

_She begun to seem transparent as she zoned in and out. "What's happening?"_

"_We don't have much time I need to know where you are."_

"_We are heading to New-" Before I had time to finish she vanished._

"Damn it!" I shot up waking Phoebe.

"What's wrong now?" She asked drowsily.

"Sophia made contact with me."

At that her eyes were wide open. "How?"

"I don't know some spell.. We need a faster way to New York." I stood up walking to the back of the train.

"Kol what are you doing?" Phoebe stomped after me as I opened the back of the train. "Are you insane!"

"I have been called that before, now hold on darling." I gripped her tightly before jumping out the back landing neatly on my feet. Phoebe held on to me as I ran zooming past the train continuing to run toward New York.

SOPHIA'S POV:

My eyes shot open. "Damn it!"

"Sorry spell got disconnected." Liam apologized.

"It's fine."

"Did you get anything?" Elijah questioned.

"Just New something, which is incredibly useless." I groaned loudly. "Closest place here that starts with New would be New Orleans should we go there?"  
"And risk running into the big bad hybrid?" Liam arched a brow.

"My brother wont harm either of you."

I stood up. "Elijah you and Liam drive I'll meet you there." Before they could argue I ran at inhuman speed ending up in New Orleans in a matter of minutes.

I strolled into a bar heading straight to the bartender making direct eye contact.

"I'm looking for a man named Klaus, any idea where he is?" Her mouth opened to reply when someone cut her off.

"Now why do you want to know?" A male sat beside me.

"None of your business." I glared exiting the bar heading out into the night only for the man to appear in front of me. "I suggest you move before this gets messy." He started to charge at me only to be thrown back.

"Sorry mate she's off limits." I'd know his voice anywhere. "Now leave." The vampire ran away leaving us alone.

I smirked. "Niklaus protecting me that is surprising."

"Yes well I doubt my brother would be pleased if that man violated you." Nik smirked playing with one of my curls. "I am only allowed to anger my brother like that."

Instantly I slapped his hand away. "I'm not here to play games Nik, I need help."

"Now why would I help you, after your sister ruined my plan?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're not seriously still hung up on that are you? It was 500 years ago let it go."

"Holding grudges is what I'm good at." His smile never left but it didn't meet his eyes.

"Must get lonely not letting anyone in and pushing everyone away, I feel sorry for you."

Klaus glared gripping my throat tightly. "I do not need your pity. Now what exactly do you need my help with?"

I fixed my jacket once he released me. "Kol is stuck in the past-"

"That explains why strange memories of him suddenly appeared. Not really seeing why you need my help." He started walking so I followed beside him.

"Elijah says only Liam can preform the spell to bring Kol back but there has to be someone else if we can find a powerful witch she or he should be able to preform the spell."

"It seems you have this all thought out so why come to me? Why not just tell Elijah?"

I sighed loudly. "You're very resourceful..If Elijah knew what I was doing he'd try and stop me besides you're good at torturing people and that may be what I have to do."

"What's in it for me?"

"For one you get to enjoy my lovely company." I smiled innocently making him chuckle.

"Anything else?"

"Don't be an ass he's your brother."

"This be the brother that pretended to die and got me trapped in the Gilbert household?"

I stopped walking crossing my arms over my chest. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you pretend to die once?"

He laughed again. "Alright fine, but how about sealing the deal with a kiss?" Klaus zoomed in front of me leaning in. I grabbed his arm twisting it back.

"If you ever try and kiss me again I will rip your arm off."

Klaus grabbed his arm back smirking. "Very well shall we find a witch?" Klaus held his hand out but I ignored the gesture walking in front of him.

"Once I came across a witch that was extremely powerful but she was mad or so I believed." Nik caught up to me. "She talked about a spell like the one your warlock preformed."

"You think she could bring Kol back?"

"Only one way to find out let's go." _Honestly doubt Elijah Liam nor Kol will be happy with me working with Klaus but It can't be that bad...Right?_

KOLS POV:

There was a small herb shop a block down that screamed witchcraft. I opened the door only to run into an invisible barrier.

I banged on the barrier. "What the hell this is a public place!"

"This is my home and your kind is not welcome here." A raspy voice replied from the shadows.

"I do not have time for this vampire hate you have I require your assistance."  
"I am not helping you-"

"Than help me." Phoebe stepped forward pleading the witch with her eyes.

The witch's eyes softened. "You're a hunter?"

She nodded. "This vampire is helping me return to our time."

The witches brows furrowed together confused. "I don't understand what do you mean your time?"

"May me and my friend enter than I will explain everything."

"My child I welcome you with open arms but that creature is not allowed entrance."  
I growled banging on the barrier. Phoebe walked in the shop leaving me to wait outside while she explained everything.

"He wishes to be reconnected with his beloved?" Sympathy was in her voice.  
"Yes that is all we seek."

"I loved someone once but a vampire killed him." And just like that her voice was flat and cold.

"Sucks he was just at the wrong place worst time." I replied.

"Funny considering you're the one in the wrong time."

I chuckled roughly. "Hilarious now help us or I'll rip out your throat with my teeth."

"You'd have to get inside first."

The corner of my lips twitched in a smirk. "That is why fire is invented."

"I'm sorry Phoebe but I can't help you not if it means helping a _him._" She growled glaring at me. Phoebe walked out the store eyes narrowed.

"Did you have to threaten her?"

"She wasn't going to help."

"God you are such a hot head, Sophia has her hands full .." She walked away from me.

I grabbed her arm tightly forcing her to stay. "What does that mean?"

"Kol let go." She tried to grab her arm back but it didn't work.

"If you ever speak again ill of our relationship I will rip you apart."

Fear was easily seen in her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, I just give her credit for being able to keep you so calm most of the time."

I let go half sorry about my action but indifferent either way. "We should find somewhere to rest." She nodded following me to a house.

I made direct eye contact with the owner. "Invite us in and allow us to do whatever we please."

His pupils dilated. "Come in."

Phoebe stayed in the main room while I slept in the guest room closing my eyes and thinking of Sophia hopefully I can contact her again.

"_Kol?" I was not expecting to hear his voice._

"_Liam where's Sophia?"_

"_Somewhere you're probably not going to like." I motioned for him to answer. "She's with Klaus."_

_A low growl rumbled in my throat. "What do you mean she is WITH Klaus?"_

_The warlock chuckled. "Dear god not like that ew oh god I just got nightmares at the mere thought. Can you imagine Him and her gross." _

_Images of Klaus and Sophia flashed in my mind although she would never betray me the thought of them together was unbearable._

_I shook my head shaking those images away. "Why is she with him?"_

"_She doesn't want me doing the spell to bring you back, probably thinks she can find another witch but it wont work like that."_

"_You know how to get us back?"_

"_Yeah but I need to know where you guys are."_

"_In New York."_

_He nodded. "There should be a big opening in the woods the place is vibrating with magic you'll know it when you see it, be there at exactly midnight."_

"_One more question why doesn't Sophia want you to do the spell?" _

"_No idea." I could hear the strain in his voice but before I could question more he vanished._

My eyes shot open soon I would see my beloved again.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Klaus dug his fist into one of the witches heart pulling it straight out.

"Now where is Lilith?" Nik asked the others who watched horrified. One of the witches tried to attack Klaus but I snapped his neck like a twig.

"If you don't give us the witch we'll kill all of you."

"Enough, Niklaus what is the meaning of this." A petite woman walked out of one of the rooms she had long blond hair with piercing green eyes.

"Finally you know how hard it is to track you down this is the third witch coven we've visited."

Disgust was seen on Lilith's expression. "Just tell me what you want and leave."

"I need your help bringing someone back from a different time."

"That's a strong spell and that type of magic will drain a person."

"But you're a powerful witch are you not?" I asked dangerously circling her. _She's Niks witch she has to be powerful._

"Yeah-"

"Than this should be easy for you."  
"But-" I cut her off gripping her throat lifting her off her feet.

"I'd do what she wants love." Klaus smirked. Lilith sent a painful shock to my head but I was to angry to let it get to me.  
"I can't! The only person that can bring them back is the warlock or withc who did the spell, their magic is bound to them. They are their only way back."

I growled exposing my fangs digging them into her neck ignoring the pain she was sending me until it stopped. Carelessly I dropped her body wiping my mouth turning back to Klaus.

"Lets go." My voice was rough and flat.

Nik followed behind me. "Someone's seems to be going off the deep end."

"I'm fine now we need to find another witch one that is a tad more powerful than that bitch."

A sharp pain poked my back as my vision blurred making me stumble back but luckily Klaus caught me.

I looked into his blue eyes confused. "What did you do to me?"

"Vervain don't worry you'll be out in a matter of seconds." He was right soon enough I blacked out..

LIAMS POV:

My eyes shot open sweat dripping down my brow as I breathed rather roughly.

"You alright?" Elijah asked worry strain in his voice.

I smirked ignoring the pain in my head. "Peachy, now did you tell Klaus."

"He said he'd handle Sophia while we do the spell. Do you have everything?"

I patted the bag that hung over my shoulder. "Herbs, candles, spell along with other witchy stuff."

"Good Where did Kol say to meet at?"

"In New York there's this opening in the woods it's kind of a hot spot for rituals can't miss it considering it's also a graveyard." Me and Elijah drove breaking a lot of speed limits a few cops stopped us but Elijah compelled them to go away and clear the streets making it easier for us to drive.

I looked at my watch _crap 11:50.. _The graveyard was a few miles down. By the time we arrived it was 11:57.

I quickly begun to mix some herbs together and place candles around setting them on fire my head is killing me.

I got the spell out chanting as the scene around me and Elijah changed but not too drastic just a few graves disappeared.

Sight of Kol and Phoebe appeared but they seemed a bit fuzzy. I tried to concentrate as the metallic taste of blood entered my mouth. Soon they became more clear but my vision darkened.

"Liam you alright mate?" Kol sounded concern oddly enough.

"Grab onto me." I barely choked out. Him and Phoebe grabbed on my arm quickly. I stopped chanting ending the spell as everything swirled around me, faces blurring together. My knees buckled making me fall on my ass.

Kol, Elijah and Phoebe hovered over me worried.

"Liam can you hear me?" Phoebe asked but she sounded so far away.

"You're going to be alright mate." Kol stated. My ears were buzzing.

"Tell Soph I'm sorry..." _Sorry for leaving her like Katherine.._Just like that everything went black.

***Thank everyone for their fantastic Reviews/Follows/Favorites(: If you enjoy my Kol story I highly recommend going to the community Kol, Kol and more Kol it is filled with a bunch of wonderful stories about, you guessed it, Kol(:**


	35. Chapter 35

KOLS POV:

Liam's body felt dangerously cold in my arms as blood stained his face. His blue eyes were gazed over no longer holding the light they used to have. It was strange seeing him this way.

"Elijah take him I have to see Sophia." With out arguing my brother took my friend in his arms while I rushed to New Orleans where Klaus had Sophia caged up.

Nik was smirking sitting outside the door of a cellar.

"Brother good to see you again."

A strange amount of raged swelled up inside of me as my fist made contact with Niks face.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" He roared.

"You know what that was for! You compelled Sophia to do those things when she was human."

"Here I thought you'd be more upset with Elijah considering he's the one that had a relationship with your loved one."

"I'm pissed at him for not telling me but I know Elijah would never harm her." _That was the truth Elijah would do everything to protect Sophia and although it is incredibly annoying a part of me was grateful._ I walked into the cellar where I was greeted by a tight embrace. I held onto her missing her touch.

"You're back." Her lips crashed on mine in a passionate kiss before resting her hand on my cheek. "Is everyone okay? Where's Liam?"

My face became an emotionless mask hating being the one to tell her. "Soph...Liam brought us back but something happened." Her eyes begun to water as she fell to her knees.

"No, no no he can't be." Sophia's sobs broke my heart.

I bent beside her placing my hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna need you to calm down."

"No I can't! How am I suppose to- I can't even- Where is he I need to see him! Kol take me to him!" She begged me grabbing my collar.

"Shh alright, alright I'll take you to him." Sophia tried to stand but her knees buckled , Instantly I caught her picking her up bridal style in my arms. We both took comfort in the silence as we ran to Liams house. The house felt cold and unreal with an empty feeling lingering around. Elijah and Phoebe sat on the couch looking at me questioning whether or not that they should help. I shook my head heading straight to the room in the back. Sophia got out o my arms looking over at Liams motionless body. I awaited for her to sob some more but she just stood there starring at the body.

"I'd like to be alone." Her voice was flat.

"Are you sure? I can-"

She turned to me masking her emotions. "Please just let me be alone right now." I respected her wish exiting the room where Elijah and Phoebe sat quietly.

"Do you think it worked?" Phoebe questioned. "Shouldn't we tell Sophia?"

Me and Elijah shook our heads. "Best not to give her false hope."

SOPHIA'S POV:

I stared at his body grabbing his cold hand in mine. This body didn't even look like my Liam, this thing was an unnatural statue that was molded to look like him.

"I was trying to protect you. This wasn't apart of the plan Liam, you were suppose to be fine everyone was suppose to be fine." I choked out speaking to the body. "I let Katerina down and now I let you down..What am I suppose to do Liam? What am I suppose to do?" I kept expecting him to answer with some smart ass remark wearing his usual smirk but all that filled this room was silence.

"What am I suppose to do!" I shouted throwing his night stand away.

KOLS POV:  
A loud crash came from Liams room. Phoebe stood up but I motioned her to sit back down. That's went I smelt it. From the look Elijah sent me he did to.

"He's decomposing." My voice broke _so my blood was to late to save him.._

LIAM'S POV:

I had no idea where I was but this was defiantly not my house. I was surrounded by trees as dark clouds hung in the skies which was an odd gray color.

A strong force tackled me on the floor baring fangs. I laid still shocked and confused. In a flash he got decapitated body being thrown away.

My mind tried to comprehend what I was looking at, _No way that can not be possible._

"Katherine?" My voice shook seeing her brown oval eyes starring deep in my blue ones.

"Liam what the hell are you doing here! Wait that means-"

"I'm dead yeah figured that but where the hell are we?"

She smirked curled hair tangled shirt torn. "Welcome to Purgatory."

***So I got the idea of purgatory from Supernatural which means this place will resemble a lot of purgatory from SPN, This way I'm going to add some familiar faces you may recognize(: In the next few chapters Kol and Sophia's relationship will be tested.**


	36. Chapter 36

I could feel someone rushing behind the trees. Katherine looked at me nodding. As another vampire moved quickly through the deadly forest I threw my hands out causing him to crumble on the floor. My fist clutched as the life of the vampire drained ripping his heart straight out.

"Now we have to move quickly before someone else comes." Katherine ordered dragging me behind her.

"I still don't understand why we are in purgatory." I stated running beside her.

"Every supernatural being that's ever died is here which is why we are here."

"What about the ones we just killed? What happens to them?"

Katherine smirked halfhearted. "That my friend is the 64 dollar question. We need to find a good hiding spot before another vampire or witch and whatever the hell else is here finds us." There was a small cavern hidden between two boulders which Katherine moved easily. Kat easily adjusted on the cold stone floor well I sat down face in my palms.

"You should rest Liam tomorrow is another day of fighting.."  
"I can't rest..You did not see Soph after you died now that I'm gone-"

Kat rested her hand on my shoulder eyes looking deeply into mine.

"Hey she'll be fine she has Kol."

"What if he's not enough?"

Kat sighed. "He has to be."

KOLS POV:

I walked into Liam's room where Sophia sat starring at the empty bed ever since we moved his body.

"You should really feed darling."

"I'm fine." She replied voice flat hiding any form of emotion.

I chuckled roughly. "Do not do that."

"Do what?" Sophia narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're pushing me away because of what happened to Liam."

"He's dead Kol. He died you can say it." Her voice was way to calm slightly irritating me.

"Yes Sophia he is dead, but you are not the only one who's upset. He was my friend to-"

"He was more than just a friend to me, Liam was like a brother..That kid meant everything to me and now he's gone." Tears begun to stream down her cheeks. "He's gone and never coming back...What am I suppose to- How can I-I mean there's nothing here anymore."

I held onto her tightly allowing her to cry on my chest. "I am here always and forever." I cupped her face. "I'm not going anywhere okay?" She nodded pressing her lips together to refrain from crying anymore.

I smiled hopping to cheer her up. "Now why don't we get you cleaned up."

She smirked. "You just want to take a shower with me."

"Can't blame me for trying. Still love me?"

"Of course Mr. Mikaelson." Sophia tangled our hands kissing them. "You get the shower ready while I discuss something with Elijah."

I smirked. "Don't take to long darling."

SOPHIA'S POV:

Once Kol was out of the room I frantically begun packing some of my clothes. With one look back I jumped out the window landing neatly on my feet than kicking into hyper speed heading to the absolute last place I wanted to be, but there I could get help.

I zoomed into the crappy office sitting in the chair across from his desk causing him to jump slightly at my sudden appearance.

"Sophia Petrova, where's your boyfriend?"

"Why still having you're little fan-girl moment?" I smirked legs crossed.

"Seems strange you without him."

"I'm a big girl." My voice was flat.

"What can I help you with?" He questioned dark eyes curious.

I sighed. "I need your help."

"With what exactly?"

"Raising Silas." At that professor Shane's smile grew wide.

"Why the sudden change of heart? After all your boyfriend tried to kill me in order to keep me from rising him."

"Liam is dead and so is my sister. If what you say about Silas being able to raise the dead is true than I'll do whatever it takes."

"We're going to need a few things."

"Whatever it is I'll get it."

"Well for one the Bennett witch."

"That might prove to be difficult considering I killed Jeremy."

"Which brings me to the second thing a hunter with a full tattoo."

"I have a hunter but she hasn't nearly killed that many vampires although I can change that." I smirked _this might actually work I can bring my sister and Liam back._

Shane wore an accomplished smile and I couldn't help but feel worried about how Kol would react once he realizes I am no longer at the house.

KOLS POV:

My mind kept trying to comprehend what this note meant.

_Dear Kol,_

_I am sorry but there's something I must do and I know you'd never agree to what I am doing, that is why I've decided to leave. Please do not try and stop me not that it'll matter since by the time you read this I'll be long gone. It was fun Kol but this is good bye.._

_ Love, Sophia._

I felt a piece of my heart shatter soon replaced by rage. _If she honestly thinks I am not going to find her she is insane._

I stomped through Liams house thinking of any place Sophia could be.

"Kol, what's wrong?" Elijah appeared in front of me.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I had to fall in love with the most hard headed vampire ever." I replied grabbing my jacket. "Sophia is gone."

"Gone? Gone how?"

"She just left, frankly I'm a tad annoyed with her at the moment." Before he could reply I zoomed out the door in search for the vampire.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Shane said he was going to handle the Bennett witch considering we are not on the best of terms ,leaving me to get the hunter. I watched outside of Liams house seeing Kol run outside seeming a bit angry. Elijah soon left after his brother which meant Phoebe was alone.

The huntress was drinking sitting on the couch every once and a while she would look towards Liam's room causing her eyes to water.

"Hello Phoebe." I smirked appearing in front of her.

She jumped. "Sophia! Do you know how insane Kol is going? Where did you run off to?"

"I have a plan to bring Liam back."

"Bring him back? But-"

"I know it sounds crazy but we can do it, I just need your help."

"Anything! Shouldn't we tell Kol I mean he can help."

"No! If Kol finds out he will stop us."

"Why?" Phoebe's face showed utter confusion.

"Do you want to help or not?" My voice was harsh and demanding.

"Of course what do I have to do?"

I smirked. "A whole lot of killing." At that she took a step back clearly against the idea. I banged her head on the table knocking her out instantly than dragged her to an abandoned warehouse where the new vampires started to stir.

I put Phoebe down throwing some water on her face to wake her.

"What the hell!" Phoebe yelled unaware of her surroundings.

I tossed her some stakes. "Going to need those, Now you have two options kill or be killed." The new vamps slowly rose eying Phoebe with hunger. I felt bad for the huntress but I will bring my family back.

I locked Phoebe with the vampires meeting Shane who waited outside.

"You think she can handle all of them."

"The hunters have a natural instinct to survive and to kill vampires eventually her instincts will kick in." Shane replied smoothly.

"If they don't?"

"Than we find another hunter. The Bennett witch agreed to helping me however she is not aware of you so best to stay hidden until we get to the island."

LIAMS POV:

"Liam wake the hell up!" Kat ordered on her knees crumbled.

Instantly I reacted throwing my hands out but to my surprise the witch didn't fall to her knees. Her power was surprisingly strong and familiar.

"You're a Bennett witch?" I questioned.

The witch turned to me. " You're a Harper witch?" the girl stopped using her powers on Katherine who in return charged at her however I stopped her.

"My name is Emily, Katherine good to see you again."

"Liam. I take it you two know each other."

"Your vampire pal got me burned at the stake." Emily glared.

"Are you still hung up on that?" Kat smirked.

"Enough! Who else is with you?" I asked feeling someone's presence.

A blond vampire came from the shadows followed by a red head.

"Sage, Lexi what an unpleasant surprise." Katherine glared.

"Katherine what an unsurprising welcome." The blond replied harshly. "I should kill you."

"You don't even know me."

"But I've heard things from Stefan and that's enough for me."

"Nobody is killing anyone. In case you haven't noticed we are in hell and there are worst things out there who have no humanity. So we all need to help each other stay alive."

"But for how long?" Lexi questioned.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I went to check on Phoebe seeing the new vampires gray with an exhausted huntress slumping against a wall gripping the stake tightly.

"Fantastic job sweetheart." She tried to charge at me with the stake but I knocked it away locking her arms behind her back.

"I'm going to kill you." Phoebe growled

"Aww you're upset. Sadly your anger is about this high on my concern list." I placed my hand close to the floor to add dramatic effect. "So how far has the tattoo grown."  
"Past my elbow."

"Damn that's not enough!" I let Phoebe go tingling with frustration. "I need to make more vampires...That should work If I wake more the tattoo will grow." I chatted to myself.

"You really have lost your mind."

"I wouldn't consider it lost just a tad misplaced." His accent entered the warehouse before a sharp pain shot through my neck than everything went black.

KOLS POV:

I caught Sophia throwing her over my shoulders.

"How did you find us?" Phoebe asked following behind me.  
"Wasn't hard to track this lot down considering all the blood seeping through the walls. Why don't you tell me why Sophia was having you kill all these vampires?" Although a part of me knew why she did it I need Phoebe to confirm my suspicion.

"Sophia said she found some miracle way to bring Liam back...Can she do that?"

I sighed "Only at the risk of awakening someone very dangerous."  
"That Silas guy?" I nodded. "What are you going to do Sophia seemed pretty serious about doing whatever it takes to bring Liam and her sister back."

"Something I am not going to be proud of." I carried Sophia to Klaus old house gently laying her down on the couch.

Sophia shot straight up. "You asshole you broke my neck!"

"You left me alone in the shower." I replied smirking.  
"You broke my freakin' neck!"

"Well it seems we both are in the wrong today. Are you going to give up your search for Silas?"

"No." She replied between clutched teeth.

"Than you leave me no choice. You are to forget Liam-"

"Kol what are you-" Phoebe begun but I held my hand up to silence her.

"Forget every memory of Liam Harper until I say to remember you never knew the warlock." My pupils dilated as Sophia's eyes went big my compulsion sinking in. Her features softened wearing a kind smile.  
"Kol I thought you were getting the shower ready?"

"How about you get it ready while I chat with young Phoebe here."

"Don't keep me waiting to long." She kissed my lips biting my lower lip before heading upstairs.

"What did you do?" Phoebe's voice shook.

"Trust me it is for the best." I headed upstairs where Sophia waited in the shower. I quickly undressed jumping in the shower behind Sophia wrapping my arms around her curvy waist.

She giggled as I kissed her neck. "I love you."

"Love you too." _I only hope one day you can forgive me._


	37. Chapter 37

SOPHIA'S POV:

Kol laid sleeping beside me I wanted so bad just to rest with him but there's work for me to do. I quietly removed his hand from my waist and grabbed my robe zooming off to Phoebe's room.

She was sleeping peacefully the thumping of her heart steady. I placed my hand over her mouth as I jumped on her. The huntress eyes shot open with fright and confusion.

"I'm going to remove my hand but if you make any sound to alarm Kol I will snap your neck, curse or no curse." She nodded not making any sound as my hand slowly pulled back. "Now we have some killing to do."

"I thought Kol compelled you."

I chuckled. "I just went to ask Niklaus for help to bring you two back, I am not stupid enough to work with him without vervain in my system, however it seems I should ingest it on a daily bases." I said the last part filled with bitterness at the thought of not being able to trust the person I love.

My grip tightened on her throat. "Now you're going to complete that mark sooner than later."

"Kol will find out."

"He wont suspect a thing unless you open your mouth and trust me that wont be a wise decision."

"Your sister is gone so is Liam so instead of trying to rise some crazy immortal why don't you deal with it." She choked out.

"Do you have family? A mom, dad anything?" I questioned.

"Of course-"

"This family alive?"

"Yeah but-"

"Than don't you dare tell me how I should be dealing with my grief. Either you help me or I kill you."

"Kill me you can't find Silas."

I laughed. "You honestly think I can't find another hunter? I already know where one is in fact his tattoo is more than likely bigger than yours."

"Than why don't you have him kill?"

"Because I don't trust him that much. He was just some pawn Katherine was planning on using. You however I know."

"Fine I'll help." She breathed out as I released her throat.

"That's a good girl, see you in the morning." I smirked zooming downstairs pulling out a blood bag ripping the top of with my teeth. As the blood slid down my throat I savored every drop until my phone rang.

"Hello Elijah, where have you been?"

"Where am I? Where are you guys?"

_Remember I'm compelled can't give anything about my memories of Liam away.._

"Uh in Mystic Falls at Klaus' mansion where we've always been."

"I need to speak with my brother, is he with you?"

"Actually he's-" A gust of wind blew my hair back as his familiar hands wrapped around my waist. A giggle escaped my lips. "He's right behind me."

Kol grabbed the phone kissing my cheek. "Hello brother."

"What have you done?" I heard Elijah growl on the other line. Kol kept smirking than turned to me.

"Darling why don't you get some rest while me and my brother chat."

I kept an innocent smile and headed upstairs.

KOLS POV:

As Sophia escaped upstairs my smirk vanished.

"Must you call now?"

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"Let's just say I got tired of Sophia running off to raise Silas, so I fixed the problem."

"You compelled her! Are you insane!"  
"Debatable." I growled. "If you do anything to remind her of the warlock I will stick a dagger through your heart like Niklaus."

He sighed. "Do not worry, although I do not agree with your tactics Sophia is driving herself inane ever since Liams death."

My mouth hung open. "You're actually going to listen to me? First time for everything."

"I'll be in Mystic Falls soon than we can deal with this crisis together."

"I can handle Sophia on my own. I do not need your help."

"She is my friend and when it comes to her you need my help."

"And why is that? Because you love her more than me?" Elijah went dead silent making me chuckle roughly. "You may have had a little thing when she was human but she is mine now, and no one will take that away." Before he could reply I hung up the phone nearly jumping at the sight of Phoebe her eyes wide with fear.

"What now?" I questioned slightly irritated.

"We have a problem."

SOPHIA'S POV:  
I laid against the door listening into Kols conversation when a pair of tiny feet patted down the stairs. I clawed my knees breaking skin as Phoebe begun to tell Kol everything I told her to stay shut about.

"What do you mean she still remembers!" Kol roared which was my cue to leave. In an instant I was at the door of professor shady pants door gripping my robe tightly.

He opened the door sleepily. "Petrova what brings you here this late?"

"My hunter is out of the option." I growled as he invited me in. His house was filled with notes in Latin and many old artifacts.

"Nice place you have, a little crazy for my taste."

"What happened with the hunter?"

I sighed throwing myself on the couch. "Well for one she is a bitch and informed Kol of my plan."

"So your boyfriend who hates Silas knows what you're trying to do and has our hunter."

I smirked. "I guess it's a good thing I have another hunter."

"Really where?"

"In New Orleans where Niklaus is at but trust me he's easy to handle..I am curious as to how you had Bonnie agree to doing the spell."

"Well lets just say ever since you killed Jeremy Elena has not been the best person to live with. All Bonnie knows is there's a cure that could save Elena and her along with the Salvatore's are going to the island."

"Perfect so I'm going to get this hunter while you continue whatever it is you're doing." I zoomed out of his house heading to New Orleans arriving at his house.

"Mrs. Petrova wasn't expecting you, where's Katherine?" His Scottish accent was enchanting reminding me of Kol. I shook my thoughts away focusing on the task at hand.

"My sister is dead."

He seemed sympathetic. "Sorry about that lass."

I shrugged. "How far has your tattoo grown?"

The hunter invited me in. "If you could see it i'd be more than willing to show you." He winked causing me to snort. "It's past my shoulder."

"Fantastic that means we are almost there."  
He crossed his arms over his chest. "Once we get there we are killing Silas right?"

I wore an innocent smile. "Of course, why else would we be there?"

"Just seems odd you wanting the immortal dead."

My hand rested on his shoulder. "An old friend told me Silas would raise hell on earth and I happen to like earth just the way it is."

"Smart lad." He stated.

A lump formed in my throat. "Yeah he is." I clapped my hands and stood up. "So Vaughn once your tattoo is complete we can head to the island and handle the immortal."

Galen Vaughn nodded as I went to one of the empty rooms and slept.

KOLS POV:  
I searched the house not seeing Sophia anywhere.  
"Damn it!" I punched a whole in the wall the exact moment Elijah walked in wearing an I told you so look. "Not a word."

"Sophia isn't stupid. Did you honestly believe she wouldn't be on vervain? As much as you want Silas kept under she wants him alive and she wont stop until he is risen."

"And I will do anything to keep him down."

"Even if Sophia gets in your way?"

I froze for a second than grabbed my jacket. "Even then."

LIAMS POV:

Another day of fighting went by it feels strange being here...a part of me enjoys it the thrill of taking a life and that thrill has always been my downfall.

"Liam behind you!" Lexi's voice yelled snapping my thoughts away. A werewolf charged at me in full wolf form. I threw my hand out causing it to crumble on the floor. The sound of his bones cracking and his yelps was an adrenaline rush until finally he stopped moving.

Another movement wasn't far behind.

"Sage to your left." Kat ordered.

The red head zoomed tackeling the movement in an instant Lexi ran to her side ready to rip the mans heart out only for Sage to throw her back.

"No!"

Lexi pulled herself up. "What did you do that for!"

"He's okay, he's okay." Sage repeated cupping the mans face eyes tearing up.

"Sage?" The man embraced her holding on tightly.

Katherine was soon at my side arms crossed. "Finn I presume?"

"You're the doppelganger." Finn stated.

"Please call me Katherine." Kat curtseyed causing me to laugh.

"I thought only ladies did that." I remarked making her shot me a glare.

"I am a lady!"

"We should keep moving." Lexi said and all of us agreed staying in one place is dangerous in purgatory to make matters worst the dark clouds seemed to be clumping together seeming to form some sort of storm.

"What the hell is happening?" Katherine asked worry in her expression.

I shrugged. "Something big."

_Crazy amount of power was forming I could feel it which can only bring trouble._

SOPHIA'S POV:  
Weeks have gone by and me and Vaughn have been growing his mark which was almost completed.

I sat outside playing the message Kol had left me.  
'_Soph come home and give up your search for Silas and me and you will get away from everything perhaps head back to England-" _I hung up the phone breathing slowly if I listen to anymore I'll be tempted to give up and run to Kol.

"Everything alright lass?" Vaughn's voice surprised me.

Quickly I wiped my tears away. "I'm fine. How's the tattoo?"

"Pretty far I'd say a few more vampires and the mark is complete."

"Great I'll make more vampires so you can kill."

_And I did. It took a couple more weeks than the mark completed which meant it's time to raise Silas._

***Sorry for such the long wait and I kind of rushed this chapter along with Galens' mark completing so please don't hate me for this rushed chapter. Thank everyone for fantastic reviews/Follow/Favorites next chapter will be updated soon promise(:**


	38. Chapter 38

KOL'S POV:

I let the warm blood slid down my throat as the young girl screeched and begged for mercy. Her cries soon died out as she gasped for her last breath. Carelessly I pushed her lifeless body on the ground where many other bodies laid, all drained of blood.

Elijah walked in, even his footsteps sounding disapproving. "Had enough yet?"

I smirked exposing my fangs. "Not sure perhaps I'll have another." As I attempted to walk past him , my brother tightly grabbed my arm.

"None of this is helping. I know you are upset but Sophia is still out there."

"And obviously she doesn't want to be found so let her do whatever she wants, what do I care?" I pulled my arm back.

"You're angry and lashing out but you can not deny that you love her and do care what about what she does." I could hear his words but all I wanted to do was feed again, at least that numbed the pain.

My shoulders rose and fell. "What do you want me to say? She is off god knows where and we have not a clue where Silas is-" Something crossed Elijah's features. "You know where Silas is?"

"I've been keeping an eye on the Salvatore's it seems they are going on some sort of to an island with some professor."

"Shane, should've known he'd play a part in this." I growled between clutched teeth. "I'm going to kill him."

"Or we follow them. I haven't seen any sign of Sophia but I'd bet my life she's going to be on that island."

"She better or be ready to pay that bet."

LIAM'S POV:

I sat outside of the cavern starring up into the gray sky feeling strange. _Something's wrong I can feel it._

"You should rest." Katherine walked out sitting beside me.

"I can't, if I sleep all I see is death." Her palm felt cold placed with mine however I didn't want to pull away.

"Hey you did what you had to in order to survive."

"It's not the killing that scares me it's how much I enjoyed it." A chuckle escaped my lips. "Guess that makes me a monster."

"You're not a monster trust me on that. You are a good friend Liam and coming from me that is a complement." She smiled sweetly.

I smirked. "Don't tell me you're going soft Kat."

The corners of her lips twitched. "Not a chance bud, that being said get your ass up and get some rest I'll take watch."

I sighed knowing arguing her was futile her and Sophia always won arguments. "Okay but wake me in an hour when Lexi takes her shift." Katherine nodded starring off in the sky.

"You better be okay Sophia.." She whispered voice cracking a tad. In that moment Katherine sounded human, vulnerable making me want to comfort her..Knowing her though that would be the last thing she wanted, to be reminded that there is a part of her that is human, weak. Instead I sulked into the cavern where Sage and that Finn guy were reminiscing, Emily Bennett was sleeping along with Lexi. I soon to drifted off to sleep.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Vaughn was peering through binoculars examining the new arrivals on the island.

"Why exactly are they here?"

I knelt beside him pointing at Bonnie. "She is the witch that can do the spell and reveal Silas tomb, once we find the immortal you can use the cure to kill him."

"And the others?"

"Collateral damage."

Rustling in the bushes caught my attention I attempted to charge at the figure only to fall to my knees in pain.

A man with dreadlocks and a painted face was using some witchy migraine on me.

Galen Vaughn was soon at my aid throwing a hatchet at the man who fell to the ground.

The hunter smirked offering me his hand. "Friend of yours?"

I took his hand as he helped me up. "Must be one of those nasty villagers." My phone vibrated in my pocket.

'_Get ready tomorrow morning I'll bring the witch to you but I'm going to need a distraction.' _Shane texted.

I smiled innocently at Vaughn. "Plan is set, just need you to stay here while I go cause some ruckus." Before he could question I zoomed to their little camp site where Damon wondered alone. The corner of my lips formed a smile _this is just too easy._ In a flash I grabbed the eldest Salvatore tossing him hard on the ground.

"Sophia?" He asked shocked trying to break my grip.

"It's been to long Damon." Quickly I snapped his neck and threw him over my shoulder carrying his body back to Vaughn.

The hunter smirked at the vampire hung over my shoulder. "That was quick."

"I'm a fast worker." I dropped Damons body allowing Vaughn to tight him up in vervain soaked ropes. Vaughn slept while I kept watch over Damon who was pretty knocked out didn't even wake until morning.

Damon was trying to get free of the ropes grunting.

"Something bothering you?" Vaughn questioned sitting on a log.

"Would you believe me if I said a mosquito?"

"Ah I would. How does it feel when a creature draining the blood from your veins?"

"Itchy." Damon replied, even I had to admit their banter was amusing but not why I'm here.

"You're not taking me seriously. I don't blame you, you don't know me." Galen stood up stabbing Damon in the throat with a wooden stick. "My name is Galen Vaughn."

"Now that introduction have been made I suggest we get to the cave." I stated toward Vaughn who pushed Damon to walk forward.

"Really Soph, already have a new boyfriend? What happened do the psychotic original?"

Being reminded of Kol made my heart ache and a lump form in my throat. "We had a disagreement."

"So now you got yourself a hunter boy toy, being dumped really hurts huh?" I grabbed Damon by the throat.

"Speaking of getting dumped where's your doppelganger girlfriend? Did she finally see how wrong you are for her?"

"She's currently locked up at the moment lets just say you killing her brother turned her into a stone cold bitch." Damon choked out.

"She turned it off well that didn't take long." Damon opened his mouth to reply but a trail of fire shot toward us.

"More friends?" Vaughn smirked grabbing out a weapon ready for an attack. My body tensed not sure what to expect.

"You!" The Bennett witch walked toward us the moment she spotted me every bone in my body felt like they were cracking. My insides begun to crush me from the inside out as I crumbled on the ground. Galen pulled out a wooden stake digging it close to Damons heart.

"I suggest you stop, unless you want your vampire pal here to turn a horrible shade of gray." Bonnie hesitated still causing me pain making Vaughn edge the stake closer to Damon's heart. The Salvatore screamed in agony. Finally the witch stopped the same time Shane appeared smirking.

"You've all meet each other great, now lets go." He ordered carrying some big hunk of rock. The five of us entered the cave where a big whole in the ground laid. Vaughn motioned to jump first but I placed my hand over his chest stopping him.

"I'll go first make sure it's safe."

He smirked. "Careful lass almost sounds like you care."

I snorted. "If you die we can't get to Silas." At that I jumped down landing perfectly on my feet. Soon the others made their way down with the exception of Damon who was tied to a tree outside.

"Bonnie needs to touch the hunters mark so she can read the spell." Shane stated.

Reluctantly Vaughn removed his shirt, and must say hunters got muscles. The hunter saw me taking in his appearance and smirked,

"Lose something over here lass?"

My eyes narrowed. "Just do the spell." Bonnie placed her palm against Galen's chest taking deep breaths. I watched interested as his marks begun to disappear slowly. The earth above us begun to rumble and crash down in piles of rocks. Instinctively I ran out of the way protecting myself as more rocks fell.

"Vaughn! Where the hell are you!" I screamed for the hunter as the rumbling died down.

"Right here. Looks like the spell worked." He helped me up pointing to an opening that magically appeared. Galen grabbed his bag pulling out another shirt, "That witch is unconscious but not sure for how long we should hurry." We begun to move toward the entrance when I smelt blood.

"Uhh hey guys I need a hand...My legs broken." Shane was laying on the ground.

"Than you probably should stay off of it." I smiled at the professor.

"You can't leave me here, that's not part of the plan!" He shouted as we begun to leave.

"It was always part of the plan Shane." Without another word me and Vaughn crawled into the entrance leaving the man to bleed.

KOLS POV:

This island was bigger than expected and surely all the little trip wires weren't part of the vacation deal.

I smelt blood coming from the middle of the woods catching my attention. A man with dreadlocks laid dead with a hatchet in his back.

"You think Sophia did this?" Phoebe asked.

"If she was going to kill him she'd have a diner party." I pulled the hatchet out noting a carving of the five in the handle. "There's another hunter."

"Duh, I told you she found some other hunter."

"Obviously this one's more skilled than the one she used to have." I growled.

"Not nice." Phoebe hissed.

"Just telling the truth darling. How are we suppose to find her on this island anyways!"

"I believe I may have just found out where she is." Elijah zoomed next to me wearing his usual suit.

Phoebe's tattoo, which had magically allowed everyone to see it, started to fade away.

"She's doing the spell." I mumbled meeting Elijah's stare. "Where are they?"

"Damon Salvatore is tied up outside of a cave a few yards down covered in vervain soaked ropes seems like something a hunter would do."

"I guess we better go free the Salvatore and perhaps break Sophia's neck in the process." _That way she'd be detained._

Damon was exactly where Elijah said he'd be vervain roped and all.

"Great you're here to, just missed your psycho girlfriend and her knew boy toy." He smirked irritating me. I gripped Damon by the throat ignoring the burning caused by the rope tied around his neck.

"Elijah watch him while me and Phoebe get Sophia." I could sense him wanting to argue but even he knew that wouldn't be wise not with the mood I'm in.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Another dead end was seriously pissing me off.

I groaned punching a boulder that laid on the ground. My knuckled were bleeding from the impact dripping on the ground.

"Sophia, this way." I snapped my head up at her voice, eyes stinging.

"This way." I started walking down another tunnel.

"How do you know?" Vaughn asked from behind me.

A faint smile laid on my lips while my 'sister' lead the way.. "Just trust me." Another left turn and there rested Silas chained up to a metal bed wearing some sort of mask.

"Fantastic, now we need to raise Silas and we need to do it now." Vaughn dropped his bag heading toward the body when something moved sounding awful close.

I cocked my head to side listening in.

'_How are we suppose to find her in this place?' _Damn huntress just keeps getting in the way.

'_Don't know but your whining isn't helping.' _Kol replied sounding agitated making me chuckle.

"We have company." I warned Vaughn when I spotted his familiar brown eyes glaring at the hunter beside me.

"I see you have a new killing partner that hurts Soph." Kol smirked placing his hand over his heart for dramatic affect.

I looked to Vaughn who already had a weapon out. "Raise Silas, I have him."

Kol arched a brow. "You have me? This should be fun, like old times." He grabbed me by the shoulders slamming me against the rock wall fangs barred. "Give it up Sophia."

"No!" I pushed him off kicking him in the gut. "Why do you want to stop me so badly!"

"Because this mission your on will only end with death, and I can't let that be your death." Kol pinned me down again putting all his weight to hold me.

"So you try and erase my memory of Liam! How could you do that?" I kept fighting to break his grip.

"How can I? You gave me no choice!" My gaze shifted over to Vaughn who just took out Phoebe

"I gave you a choice to help me and you chose against me!"

"Please ever since we got back together you've been waiting to push me away!"

My face showed disbelief tears falling. "I love you Kol I don't know how else to say it.."

"How about how you show it? Conspiring against me, deceiving me and lying to my face does not sound like love darling." Just like that he turned gray grip loosening soon he went limp.

My mouth hung open as Galen stood over Kol whom had a dagger in his back. Tears ran down my cheeks at the familiar sight.

"Shall we kill Silas?" Vaughn walked toward the corpse cutting his hand dripping blood on his lips.

"I'm sorry Vaughn but I can't let you kill him." He turned toward me with an confused expression. The veins in my eyes swelled as I banged his head against the wall only hard enough to knock him out.

Phoebe begun to stir. "What's wrong with you?"

I picked her up. "Sorry Phoebes but don't worry you'll come back." My fangs dug into her neck breaking skin. Once blood entered my mouth I pulled away shoving her neck on Silas' dried lips. Soon the immortal begun to loosen his grip on the cure until finally he only held Phoebe's head shoving her closer, draining every drop of blood. Quickly I grabbed the cure as insurance and ran out of the cave.

Images of Kol's face blurred through my mind crushing my heart. I ran my self into a tree gripping the bark weeping to my knees.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." I repeated those words but it didn't help I knew that Kol would never forgive me.


	39. Chapter 39

KOLS POV:

I took a sharp breath shooting straight up. Remembering getting daggered in the back I placed my hand over the place of impact.

"Looking for this?" Elijah held the dagger in his grasp.

"Bitch!" A growl escaped my lips as I punched the rock walls.

"Calm down-"

"Calm down? You're not the one that got daggered, again! When I see that vampire again I am going to break her neck." I jumped up seeing a dead Phoebe and missing Silas.

"You don't mean that." Elijah stated still trying to calm me.

I shook my head. "Oh believe me I do."

"Sophia is driven by her family bonds and now that that's gone she doesn't know how to cope with it."

"She can turn it off. That's what you do when something tragic happens you turn it off the alternative is obviously worse."

The blonde male hunter begun to stir on the floor earning my undivided attention, instantly I grabbed his collar lifting him off of his feet.

"I suggest you start explaining yourself."

He smirked. "You can't kill me, hunters curse."

My fangs extended veins swelling. "Do I look like I care?" Fear crossed his features. "Now I have a few question for you, mate."

SOPHIA'S POV:

Being in England brought back painful memorizes but I had to get off of that island and my first instinct was to come here. I entered a small bar with creaky doors and drunk men looking for an easy hit and far to many women willing to give it to them, I counted 15 people total.

A young girl bumped my shoulder the blood pumping through her veins causing my throat to sting.

With out thinking I gripped her tightly than sunk my fangs into her neck. Feeding again felt so good warm fresh blood was just what the doctor ordered.

A shriek brought me out of my blood lust as the people in the bar begun to scatter.

Quickly I started snapping necks until I was surrounded by bodies. Something about killing these people pumped my adrenaline a small smirk appearing on my lips. I flipped the open sign up front to closed than zoomed behind the bar grabbing a bottle of vodka and chugging it.

The door chimed as footsteps walked in.

"You've made a mess." Kol's accent played in causing to abruptly jump off the bar table.

"Kol, what are you-"

He walked right past me getting a bottle of alcohol shocking me. "No worries darling I'm not here to stop you at this point I could care less about you."

"Look I'm sorry I hurt you that wasn't my intention. I just wanted my family back-"

"And you'd do whatever it takes." Kol came closer to me our faces inches apart. "Wouldn't you Sophia? Even if it meant losing me completely." I stood still no words coming out. "You have lost me, to think it only took a hundred years for me to realize what a whore you are."

At that I charged to tackle Kol only for him to react moving behind me gripping me from behind, his breath brushing my cheek sending shivers.

"You're mind is a very dark and grievous place Sophia."

I attempted to break his hold with fail. "What the hell!"

"My fault we haven't formally met." 'Kol' released me smiling. " I am Silas, you must forgive me my manners are a bit rusty after all I have been underground for 2,000 years."

My mouth hung open. "How did you find me? And why do you look like Kol?"

"I followed you off of the island, my appearance is just who I want you to see."

It made sense now, "You were Katherine back in the cave."

"That I was, sorry for appearing as your dead sister but she was someone you trust."

I swallowed a lump in my throat reaching inside my jacket. "I assume you're looking for this." He reached for it but I pulled back. "First I need your word that Liam and Katherine will come back, and Kol is not to be harmed."

The corner of his lips twitched at my last demand. "You have my word."

I smiled handing him the tiny vile. "It was good doing business with you." Silas grabbed my arms with just enough strength to pull me close to him.

"You're not done yet." _Why do those words cause a feeling of dread consume me?_

KOLS POV:  
I glared at the hunter before me winced as I drove a knife across his face.

"You're telling me that you met Sophia in New Orleans and she helped in completing your hunters mark."

"That's exactly what I am saying. Katherine found me saying she'd help me but the next Petrova I worked with was Sophia." I mentally cursed to myself knowing he doesn't have a clue on where she'd be. "You can torture me all you want but there's a crazed immortal running about that needs to be killed, we need to kill him."

I arched a brow. "You want to work with a pair of vampires? Because the last one you worked with ended so well."

"I don't like this anymore than you however I know for a fact you want Silas dead."

"And how would you know that?"

"You are the lad that warned Sophia raising Silas would raise hell on earth, are you not? She told me about you."

"Silas is out there considering we don't have a clue on where, working with the hunter is our best bet." Elijah stated.  
I turned to face my brother, "So know you believe me about him, that's lovely."

"You were right Kol I should have listened."

I sighed _Not like it matters know. _"Fine we'll work with you but I get to be the one who rips Silas heart out."

LIAMS POV:  
Finn easily took out a witch that tried to harm Sage while me and Katherine handled a few hybrids who were slaughtered by Klaus.

"Liam duck!" Kat ordered. As I obliged she tore one of the hybrids head clean off. Another hybrid charged at Katherine but Lexi ripped his heart out. The two girls nodded at each other than begun fighting again.

My eyes got drawn to a familiar honeynut shaded hair go by in a blur. Clearly I wasn't the only on who noticed the movement as Emily threw her hands out causing the figure to cry out in pain.

Sage zoomed behind the person ready to strike and that's when my eyes focused.

"No wait!" I tossed Sage aside causing Finn to growl which I ignored. "Phoebe?"

her eyes went wide. "Liam? But how?.. Unless I'm dead."

I sent her an apologetic smile. "You'd be right sweetheart."

"How exactly do you two know each other?" Katherine questioned sounding jealous making me smirk.

"Phoebe was a hunter we found in order to rid Soph of the whole curse thing."

"If she's here that means-"

"Sophia did something stupid." I finished Katherine's sentence both of us starring at each other. Phoebe begun explaining everything since our deaths and it was clear Soph has lost her mind..

I threw my hands up in frustration causing a nearby tree to shatter.

"Liam you need to calm down." Kat started.

"I don't understand, she has Kol! He was suppose to be enough!" As my voice rose more things started to explode.

"You're going to draw in to much attention." Lexi warned on edge.

"Good." Another tree shattered and soon enough two more witches came. On instinct I got them all down with my magic than snapped their necks. The moment they fell to the ground a part of me felt better.

"Feel better?" Katherine smirked resting her hand on my shoulder. "I know my sister and trust me she will find her way back to Kol, she always does."

I sighed, "But what if she finds him to late."

***I want to thank everyone for their reviews/follows/favorites and taking your time to read my story means a lot to me(:**


	40. Chapter 40

SOPHIA'S POV:

Silas/Kol sat at the bar stool eyes watching my every move causing me to slightly cringe.

"Are you going to tell me what I have to do or just stare at me all day?" I snapped making him chuckle.

"You remind me of someone I once knew, someone I cared deeply for."

"Is that suppose to flatter me? Look I rose you so you could bring my sister and Liam back not to hit on me."

"Ah your sister, Katerina isn't it?" I nodded. "What if I told you she wasn't really your sister..well not completely."

"I'd say you're lying..If this is some mind game it isn't going to work on me Silas."

In a blink he stood in front of me hand playing with my curls in the way Kol use to.

"That's what I like about you, but this is no game. Haven't you ever wondered why you have green eyes while Katherine has dark brown? I can see your parents faces in your mind and neither of them have those hypnotizing eyes." Slowly I stepped back while he continued to talk. "Your father wasn't the innocent little husband when you were born , your mother hadn't cared where you had come from just that you were your fathers, another child to be blessed with."

"Shut up." Silas walked toward me as I continued to back up.

"The girl I loved already had a child from before we had fallen for one another. Qiestshua had gone mad with jealousy and killed her however she didn't have it in her to kill the child so instead she trapped me and cursed the child so if I ever got out I'd be forced to see my beloved but it'd never truly be her."

"I'm not-I can't be a doppelganger that doesn't make any sense."

He shrugged, "The truth doesn't always make sense. Now about your next task, turn it off."

"What? No."

"Turn off your humanity." Silas wasn't making direct eye contact nor was he compelling me however I still felt a strange pull to flip my humanity switch off.

"Why?"  
"While I finish the expression triangle I need your _boyfriends _distracted."

"I can do that with out turning it off."

"But this is way more fun." He brushed my cheek and just like that I felt nothing, no loss no pain and no love just free. The corners of my lips formed into a smirk as Silas smiled evilly. "There's my girl."

KOLS POV:  
Me, Vaughn and Elijah searched the island then New Orleans with out any luck of finding Silas or Sophia.

"Well I am officially out of ideas." Vaughn stated.  
Elijah sighed. "We can try Mystic Falls we know Silas wants Bonnie most likely he'll be there."

"And if Sophia's there don't hesitate to snap her neck." My voice was flat and cold while we headed to the damned town. We decided it best to split up, Vaughn heading to the witches house, Elijah to the Salvatore's and me to the Grill. Once she wasn't there I walked out into the night catching a whiff of her vanilla scent next to the Lockwood cellar.

There Sophia stood smiling as she spotted me.

"Kol you found me." In a flash Soph was in front of me, smell of blood lingering around her.

"You didn't exactly make it easy."

"But that's part of the game silly."

Her child like tone caused me to chuckle. "And what game would that be?"  
"Silas' game."

My smile vanished. "How do I play?"  
"You're playing it." Her vagary was annoying.

"What are the rules?" Sophia smiled exposing her fangs as her veins begun to swell.

"Just one, a simple one actually.." She reached inside her jacket and in a swift move stabbed herself in the chest with a wooden stake just missing her heart.

I gasped stepping forward only for her to step back edging the stake closer.

"The game is called stay away, and the rule is you must stay away from the witch she's Silas'."

"Don't force me to keep you on suicide watch again, just pull the stake out."

"I can't I have to prove my point."

"You've proven that now take the stake out, for me." I smirked.

"I don't have to do anything for you." Her laugh caught me off guard. "God its pathetic how you keep trying to save me. Get this through your thick head Kol I do not wished to be saved." I charged at her only to have the stake I believed was in her chest now stuck in my gut. "Your mind is even darker than Sophs always afraid she's going to leave you like your family did and you know Elijah is only putting up with you for Sophia to think everyone believes Nik to be the outcast."

"Silas I presume, where is Sophia?" I grunted pulling the stake out ignoring his comment.  
"She is currently on witch watch lets just hope nobody tries to do anything or she is ordered to kill them."

_Vaughn, but he's a hunter if she kills him she'd get cursed no way Sophia is that stupid._

Silas laughed. "I don't know when a vampire has her humanity off I doubt she'd care who she kills."

_Physic freak.._

"What have you done?"

"I fixed her something you couldn't do. Now in case my point wasn't clear keep away from Bonnie or I'll make your life a living hell." I stood up as he vanished leaving me in a lost.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I sat outside the witches house since she refused to invite me in must have something to do with the little Gilberts death, I shrugged to myself indifferent either way. Someone started walking up to Bonnies house from his frame it looked like Vaughn. Before I had a chance to kill him another figure zoomed beside him gripping him tightly.

"What are you doing?" Vaughn questioned.

"Plan has changed mate." Hearing Kols voice stirred up an emotion but quickly I shut it back off just watching curiously at the men.

"Looks like he got the point." Silas stood behind me in Kols form.  
"Why do you have to look like him?" I whined .

"Oh I'm sorry does this appearance not please you because I could try another." I turned my head as he shifted to Stefan oddly enough. "Better?"

"Baby Salvatore, not really my type." I turned back around seeing Kol and Vaughn disappear.

Silas sighed mumbling something sounding like _'so much for history repeating itself..'_

Before I could question what he meant Silas was already gone heading inside the Bennetts house. Not being allowed inside I begun to listen in hearing them chatting about 12 witches.

"Once the witches are connected all that has to be done is killing the center witch and than the triangle shall be complete."

"After all of that you take the cure and die?"  
"When the veil is down completely I shall take the cure and die."

_That's the part I don't understand if you're the most powerful creature in the whole world why die? You can have everything do anything why waste such immortality. If Kat could have she'd take that deal any day..._

I shook the thoughts of my dead sister away smirking as Silas/Stefan walked out of the house.

"Before we go on a killing spree satisfy my curiosity-"

"You want to know why I wish to die." He stated making me stop in my tracks with an eyebrow arched. "I can read your mind remember?"

"How could I forget.." _seriously how did I forget THAT?_

"What if I said I didn't want to die?"  
"Than I'd asked what it is you want exactly?"  
"To raise hell on earth and to act my revenge on Qietshua. Me and my Sonja were going to rule the earth together, we were going to be truly immortal together forever."  
_Always and Forever.._Kols words played in my head making my heart ache in a bad way.

"All that ruling hardly seems right to raise a child." I set my mind away from Kol.

"I was going to get rid of the child she'd slow us down."

"Kol was right you are really bad."

At the mention of Kols name Silas gripped my throat tightly. "Don't say his name again, understood?"

"Fine." I choked out as he released me.

"I don't get how you could have fallen for him, I mean he's not...he's not-"

"You?" I finished his sentence making him go stiff. "Well newsflash big guy I'm not Sonja although my sister and her shadow self fell for the same guy doesn't mean I had to."

"No, you are most defiantly not her." Silas changed form again this time appearing as Liam.

"Change back." I ordered.  
"Why? I thought you wanted your warlock back?" He smirked angering me. "What happened to that humanity switch huh? I ordered you to turn it off."

"And I am ordering you to not look like Liam!"

"You do not tell me what to do!" Silas stabbed me in the chest with a wooden stake and soon everything went black..

LIAM'S POV:  
Something strange has happened over the few days...At least I think it's only been a couple of days who knows when in Purgatory time doesn't seem important. Me and Emily have been noticing a shift in the atmosphere it's almost peaceful plus the fighting as seized as if everybody's preparing for a big event.

"I don't like it." Phoebe whined about being here.

Katherine sighed loudly. "It's Purgatory nobody likes it."

"I'm only here because of your temperamental sister."

Katherine stopped walking her hands in a fist which was my cue to cool her down.  
I cleared my throat. "So.. Umm..nice weather here though right?"

Lexi, Sage, Kat, Phoebe and Emily laughed while Finn chuckled lightly.

"That's your idea of an tension breaker?" Katherine laughed patting my shoulder. "I'll admit that did brighten my mood but if she mentions Sophia again I'm going to be tempted to rip her throat out, with my teeth." She whispered the last bit in my ear and I couldn't help but agree.

"Besides her presence is pointless."

I sent Kat a warning glance but Phoebe had heard her already.

"I am useless?"

"We have 4 skilled vampires and 2 powerfully witches, you're just an amateur hunter, what good are you?"

"Says the vampire that got staked by an amateur hunter." Phoebe hissed back.  
Katherine hung her mouth open looking at me.

I put my hands up giving her permission to in act her pain.

Kat grabbed Phoebe by the throat tossing her hard on the floor. Than held her down continuing to choke the life out of the huntress.

"Liam! You're just going to let her kill me?"

"You reap what you sow buddy." I smirked but thought it best to help. "Alright enough."

I groaned loudly when Kat didn't listen. "Katherine enough." This time I sent a little mental shock her way making her let go.

"Jerk!" She yelled.

"Maybe if you didn't act like a bitch I wouldn't be a jerk." She squinted to which I countered with a tongue sticking out.

"God would you two just kiss already!" Lexi blurted out.

"What?!" Me and Kat said at the same time.

"Please I've been there and done that already, Once is enough for me." The moment those words left I regretted them.

"So I wasn't good enough for another go?" Katherine arched a brow.

"I see how it is." She walked in front of me next to Sage and Finn.

"Wait, what? How did I become the bad guy?" I questioned to Lexi who shrugged laughing.

"You've got a lot to learn pal." The blonde vampire patted me on the shoulder. "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."  
"Yeah I give off that vibe easily." I chuckled with her as we continued through the deadly forest.

"There has to be something else out there you know." Lexi pointed out. "Some peace past this hell hole."

I shrugged. "Maybe there is but who knows what it'd be like I mean at least here we are aware of our surroundings peace is just a mirage blinding you from the truth."

"Wow way to put a downer on my hope." We both laughed nearly running into Katherine who stood still looking...Well looking like she's seen a ghost.

"Kat what- The hell is that?" In the center of a enormous crater laid thousands of dead bodies. I recognized a few as the people we had killed.

"So this is where we go when we die..."

"I wouldn't say die." Kat replied as some of the bodies started to come back to life. "Run?"

I begun to back up. "Run!"

"Why are we running if we can't die?" Finn questioned but kept up.

"You're more than welcome to trying being in agonizing pain pal I however don't want to get my neck snapped, or worse eaten." I shouted over my shoulder continuing to run in this hell.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I gasped shooting up instantly feeling my chest not finding a stake.

"I'm seriously done with the mind games Silas!" I shouted out into the darkness, when I tried to stand chains brought me back to my knees. "The hell.." I examined my surroundings that looked like the Lockwood cellar. Considering the place reeked of dog I'd say that's exactly where I'm chained up at.

Silas came out of the shadows appearing as Stefan. "Good you're awake."

"What is this?" I pulled on the chain the held my ankle but it wouldn't budge.

"It's bound by a witch you are not able to leave until I say so."

"You're keeping me prisoner, and here I thought we had a better relationship than that Silas."

Silas smirked. "That's the thing we can't have a relationship not while you're in love with him." He changed to Kol still smirking.

I laughed roughly. "I have no humanity remember you told me to turn it off."

"Yeah I did, but for an odd reason it didn't work on you as well." I turned my head curiously well he continued to rant "You're the loop hole. Qiestshua needed someone who my powers couldn't completely control, a balance. So when she cursed Sonja's child she became the balance and so on until you."

"As if being a doppelganger to your lover wasn't a pain enough." I smirked at the pissed off look he sent me.

"You're the key to dropping the veil completely." He kissed my forehead making me cringe. "Don't worry love your death won't be in vain."

"My death? Wait what!" I cried out as he exited the cellar.

"Kol was right I should have listened..." I begun to bang my head on the stone wall knowing the pain it was sending me was only a little of what I deserved for not trusting the man I love..


	41. Nothing to do with story!

**SUBSCRIBE TO ME ON YOUTUBE PLEASSEE(: Same username as my Pen name.**

**Ps. is anybody else shocked at the TVD season finale? Would love to hear your thoughts on that episode o.O**


End file.
